All I Want
by kittykat1257
Summary: Sarah Stilinski is all Isaac Lahey can think about. He's fallen head over heels in love with a girl he barely knows, but he knows enough. She's smart, pretty, and kind to everyone she meets, what's not to like about Stiles' twin sister? Maybe, just maybe, he'll get her to fall in love with him too. Rated T for explicit language.
1. Don't Take It

**Title:** All I Want

**Author:** kittykat1257

**Rating:** T (For Explicit Language and Slightly Darker Themes)

**Summary:** Sarah Stilinski is all Isaac Lahey can think about. He's fallen head over heels in love with a girl he barely knows, but he knows enough. She's smart, pretty, and kind to everyone she meets, what's not to like about Stiles' twin sister? Maybe, just maybe, he'll get her to fall in love with him too.

**Disclaimer:** I'm only saying this once, I DO NOT, WILL NOT, CANNOT OWN ANY PART OF TEEN WOLF AND IT'S CAST (No matter how much I wish I owned Daniel Sharman). I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTER(s).

**Author's Notes (Will Always be Bolded):**

** Hello lovelies, I have a lot more downtime now that my mom's married, so I think I'll give two stories a try. This one is set during Season Two and will eventually go on to Season Three. I, like almost everyone else, love to hear your thoughts and opinions, but if you don't wish to review, I won't force you to, but I would love it if you did so. I like hearing what other people think. ****Fallen Angel**** is still my main focus and first priority. This one will be updated whenever I have a free moment. By the way, the title is based off a song called "All I Want" by Kodaline. You should listen to it, it's so good. It's one of the two songs that can actually make me cry by just listening to it. I'm also making Polyvores for this story like my other, my account name is the same, kittykat1257. This chapter's are "It's Too Cold For This" and "School Days". I hope you enjoy the story. Ciao, belle! :)**

* * *

Chapter One - Don't Take It

"Sarah!" Sheriff Stilinski calls from the bottom of the staircase. He hears scampering coming from upstairs and looks up to see the sixteen year old girl with dirty blonde hair falling past her shoulders, fair skin, and hazel-colored eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses. She stands at the top of the stairway in her pajamas, smiling.

"Yes Daddy?" she asks, holding the Chemistry book to her chest that she had been studying only seconds ago.

"I have to go to the hospital. Apparently, a girl ran off, naked and screaming, to the woods. I need to go to the hospital and ask some questions." Sarah panics inside, _Stiles is at the hospital!_

Sarah tries to keep a straight face, "Who?"

"Her name is Lydia Martin? Do you know her?" Sadly, Sarah nods. She has been Stiles' crush since the third grade, the same girl who Stiles is spending the weekend at the hospital for. Lydia, the same bright, beautiful, and popular girl, was now running around naked in the woods like a madwoman. "Don't worry sweetheart. We'll find her and bring her home safely," her father adds, probably more to calm Sarah's nerves than anything.

Sarah nods, though only half-heartedly. "Be careful."

The sheriff chuckles, "I always am, aren't I?" With that, he leaves out the front door and Sarah watches him pull into his cruiser and drive out of the driveway before sprinting back up to her room and grabbing her cell phone off of her nightstand and dialing Stiles' number.

* * *

The same boy is just about to call Scott, when his phone rings. He looks at the Caller ID puzzled.

"Sarah?" he asks.

_"Stiles, Dad's headed your way. Lydia ran away from the hospital! He needs to question before taking on the case."_

Stiles sighs exasperated, "Yeah, I know. I was there."

_"Okay, I'll be there in ten."_ The blonde hangs up and Stiles sighs once more, rubbing his temples. _Dad could do anything he want's to and he decides to be a cop. Of course._ Stiles looks up to see his father stroll in through the hospital front doors with about three or four cops following in pursuit. The man walks over to Lydia's father and Scott's mother, the nurse. They begin conversing and Stiles can't help but listen in on their conversation.

"Alright, you checked the hospital, right?" his father asks the nurse.

She answers thoughtfully, "Every last corner."

"Nothing suspicious?" he questions.

"Nothing," Melissa looks over to Lydia's father, "She just took off."

"Alright, let's get an APV on a sixteen year old red-head," he says to his deputy. He turns back to the two others, "Any other other descriptors?" he asks.

Melissa starts to speak up, but Stiles can't help but cut her off, running towards the others, "Five foot-three, green eyes, fair skin, and her hair is actually strawberry-blonde." The sheriff stares at his son for a moment annoyed before answering sarcastically, "Is that right?"

Stiles looks confused and answers an honest, "Yeah." as his father places his hand on the base of his son's neck and quickly walks him away from the other two.

"Come here," he mumbles, "What the hell are you still doing here?"

Stiles tries and yet fails to come up with a good excuse, "Uh, providing moral support?"

"Uh-huh," his father sarcastically agrees, "How about you provide your ass back home with your sister where you should be?"

Stiles nods, "I can do that to."

The sheriff pushes his son towards the exit and gets back onto the case.

Out of sight from his father, Stiles sneaks into an unused room and dials Scott's number.

Scott picks up, _"Yeah Stiles?"_

"Lydia's missing and I need your help finding her. Meet me at the hospital," is all he says before ending the call and running back to Lydia's hospital room.

Stiles manages to grab Lydia's bloody hospital gown after calling Scott before anyone notices. He almost feels guilty about this, but he pushes the feelings aside. He knows that Scott is the best way to find her.

He walks out to his Jeep as Sarah, dressed perfectly for the cold weather, hops out of her own dusty red pick-up truck and practically runs over to Stiles and hugs him. "We'll find her," is all the girl whispers. Stiles nods, only halfheartedly.

They each hop into the Jeep, Stiles in the driver's seat and Sarah in the back, and turn to face Scott.

Stiles hands over the fabric in his hands as Scott asks, "This is one she was wearing?" Stiles sighs and nods. Scott continues at Stiles' sullen expression, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt her, not again."

Stiles sighs once more, making Sarah places her small hand on Stiles' shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. He smiles sadly at his twin before turning back to Scott. "Alright, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her."

Stiles starts the Jeep and each teenager jumps as Allison appears in the headlights. She runs over to Scott's side of the vehicle.

"What are you doing here?" the werewolf asks his huntress of a girlfriend, "Someone's going to see us."

Allison looks cold and annoyed, "I don't care, she's my best friend and we need to find her before they do."

"I can find her before the cops can," Scott assures.

"How about before my father does?" Allison counters.

Sarah jumps in in conversation, "He knows?" she asks.

"Yeah, I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVS."

Scott sighs and looks over between the Stilinski twins, "Search party."

Allison adds, "It's more like a hunting party."

"Get in," Scott says and opens the door for her to climb through over Scott's lap and into the backseat with Sarah. Each girls smiles softly at the other, scared for their mutual friend.

As soon as Allison sits down, Stiles speeds out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"What if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles questions the young huntress.

"I don't know," she says, exasperated, "They won't tell me anything. All they say is that they'll talk after Kate's funeral when _the others_ get here."

"What others?"

"I don't know, they won't tell me that either."

"Okay," Stiles says, being the sarcastic asshole he can be, "You're family has some serious communication issues. Scott, are we going the right way?" he all but yells to the werewolf.

Said werewolf has his head out the window, sniffing the air a few times before answering, "Take the next right!" _When did this become normal in my life?_ Sarah wonders to herself.

* * *

_Why can't I get her out of my head?_ Isaac wonders as he mans the bulldozer. _I mean, she's completely out of my league with her perfect blonde hair and glowing hazel eyes. She's so pretty, and popular, and outgoing, everything I'm…well not. Why would she ever date a nobody like me?_

Isaac checks his reflection in the mirror, softly touching the black eye he was developing and wincing in pain. _This is going to be hard to cover up,_ he thinks.

Isaac hears a noise. Normally he wouldn't be afraid, he works in a graveyard after all, he hears a lot of noises, but this one is different. He looks around for the cause of the noise, turning the bulldozer around to see if he could get a better look at it. He hears soft growls and continues to find the cause. He feels as though if he could find the cause he'd feel better. Then he sees it, a hand reaches around a headstone, but it's different. In it's fingernails' place are claws, sharp and ready to kill.

"What the hell?" he asks to no one in particular. As soon as it came, the hand leaves. Isaac looks around for it again, now both confused and afraid.

It sprints out at him on all fours, jumping, and tackling the bulldozer. Isaac could have sworn it had yellow eyes and a human body, but he doesn't see much before being knocked off the bulldozer and into the hole he was just digging. The bulldozer falls on top of the hole in the ground, shattering glass everywhere into it. Isaac is just it didn't fall in with the glass and crush him.

Something moves overhead making Isaac flinch and move into the shadowed side, hiding himself for the beast. When he hears no more growling, he stands up and peeks over the edge. He was right, the human faces away from him, clawing it's way though the ground and grave. Isaac gasps and falls back down, trying to catching his breathing. _No normal human has claws or could push over a two ton bulldozer._ A roar pulls the boy out of his thoughts, _What's going on up there?_ But before he can sneak a peek again, the bulldozer is being lifted off of the hole and rolled back up right. Isaac rushes back towards the shadowing trying to hide again from the beast. But as footsteps approach, it's not the beast, but Derek Hale, the town shut-in and ex-fugitive.

"Need a hand?"

* * *

Stiles looks back at Scott unconvinced, "She came here? Are you sure?"

Sarah sighs, "Stiles, at least try and be reasonable."

Scott shrugs, "This is where the scent leads."

Stiles sighs and moves forward, the others following, "Alright, has Lydia ever been here before?"

Allison shakes her head, "Not with me." Scott and Sarah both shake their heads 'no'.

Stiles and Sarah move ahead leaving Allison and Scott behind.

"I don't like this place," Sarah mutters.

"You and me both," Stiles agrees.

"You don't Lydia's a part of the pack now, do you?" Sarah looks up at her twin.

Stiles answers honestly, "I don't know, I mean she was bit. But this is Lydia Martin we're talking about…" They walk back around Scott and Allison and something catches Stiles' eye. "Woah, hey, do you see this?" Sarah and Allison each lean down to suspect Stiles' string.

"A trip wire," Sarah answers. Stiles gives it a light tug, nothing happens to them.

"Uh, Stiles?" they hear Scott ask from behind.

"Yeah buddy-oh." Sarah has to hold back her laugh as Scott is hanging upside down by his ankle annoyed. He actually looks like a puppy right now.

"Next time you see a trip-wire," Scott say, "Don't trip it."

Stiles nods smiling, "Noted." Sarah giggles.

Scott smirks, "So you think this is funny, huh? We'll see how funny it is when I get down from here." The three move towards Scott, ready to help his down when he stops them. "No! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Someone's coming. Hide." Each look around at the limited options available for hiding. "Go!" Scott cries. They each run behind trees and try and make themselves unnoticed.

Mr. Argent moves into the screen, making Allison cringe in between the Stilinski twins. _If he sees me, he'll kill me, _Allison mouths to Sarah.

_You're not the only one,_ she points in the direction of Scott, making Allison cringe again.

Mr. Argent is talking to Scott, but none of the teenagers can hear what he's saying. As he leaves they run towards the werwolf.

Scott sighs as they near, Allison asks, "Are you okay?"

"Just another life threatening conversation with you dad," Scott jokes lightheartedly as each look for a way to get Scott down.

Allison spots something, "Stiles, Sarah, help me undo this."

Scott slices the rope, and lands gracefully on his feet, "Thanks, but I think I got it."

They follow the boy towards the Hale house in search of their friend.

* * *

"It's Lahey, Isaac Lahey." He says to the sheriff who has a notepad ready to write down the information that Isaac gives to him. Isaac feels uncomfortable for some reason, as he realizes that Sheriff Stilinski is the father of the girl of his dreams.

"You work for your father Isaac?" the sheriff asks. _Really, it's more free labor, I don't actually get paid._

Isaac's father answers for him, "When he's not in school, which is where he needs to be in _twenty_ minutes." Isaac involuntarily flinches, but the sheriff doesn't.

"Yeah, I understand that, I have two kids of my own. But I've got a missing teenage girl and our canine unit lead us here. She's not wearing any clothes and if she's out here at night when the temperature really drops-"

Isaac stops him, "I'm sorry, I didn't see anything."

His father snorts, "Trust me, if he saw a naked girl outside a computer screen, he'd remember." Isaac couldn't help but wish the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. His father laughs, he _laughs_ at Isaac, but Sheriff Stilinski doesn't join in.

His eyes flicker between Isaac and his father. "How'd you get that black eye Isaac?" Isaac flinches. His father stares him down, but he tries not to notice.

"School," he answers quietly.

"School fight?"

"No, lacrosse."

"Lacrosse? You play for Beakon Hills?" When Isaac nods, the sheriff continues, "My son plays on the team. Well I mean he's on the team but he doesn't actually play and my daughter goes each one-" but he stops. Isaac stares across the graveyard to Derek standing at the tree line, but as the Sheriff turns to see what caught Isaac's attention, Derek's gone. "Something wrong Isaac?"

"Uh-no, I was just remembering I have a morning practice to get to."

Sheriff Stilinski nods, knowing how that is, "Just one more question, you get any grave robberies here?"

"A few," Isaac admits, "Usually, they just take stuff like jewelry."

"What did this one take?"

"A liver."

* * *

"She ate the liver?" Scott asks.

"I didn't say she ate it, I just said it missing," Stiles argues. Sarah rolls her eyes, not really up for this discussion right now.

"Stiles, just remember you're taking me home today since my truck's at the shop," Sarah says to her brother.

"What?! It was one time!"

"It was three times Stiles, and once, it was pouring down rain. Just remember, okay?"

She turns to leave and walks ahead of them to see Isaac Lahey chaining his bike up to the rack. He looks up to see her breath-taking smile, just for him. This happens ofter, they are Chemistry partners after all. He smiles back, but drops it when she frowns. She races toward him, cupping his face in her small, delicate hands. Shivers course their way up Isaac's spine. "Isaac, what happened to your eye?" she asks. Before he can give an excuse, she adds, "Don't lie to me Isaac."

Isaac sighs, dropping eye contact, "I can't tell you."

Ryan drops her hands and wrap them around herself. "Why not?"

Isaac stares into the ground, he knows if he looks up into those hazel-brown eyes, he'll melt and tell her everything, and he doesn't want to ruin this moment, not yet. "I just can't okay?" He looks up and knew he made a mistake. She looks close to tears, and bites down hard on her bottom lip. She takes a deep breathe, and opens her eyes.

"Okay." And that's it. Sarah waltzed away back to her brother and friend, leaving Isaac without so much as a second glance. Isaac deserves it though, he always deserves it.

* * *

Mr. Harris passes out the exam sheets. Sarah instantly goes to work on hers. She had studied the night before extra hard because her grades were starting to slip, her 4.5 GPA had dropped to a 4.25 to which she never went any lower than. Both of the Stilinski twins took great pride in they're academic achievements, they're mother was big on grades before she passed away, and each felt like they'd disappoint they're loving mother if they let them slip up.

Sarah is interrupted from her thoughts, "This is a pop quiz Mr. Stilinski, if I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." Sarah turns around to glare at her brother, telling him to shut up.

He doesn't listen. "Can you do that?" Sarah almost face-palms, _almost_. Isaac chuckles to her left, she shoots him a glare saying 'Try-me-Lahey' and he instantly silences.

"There it is again, your voice, striking the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student, repeatedly and violently. See you at three for detention."

Both Scott and Sarah turn to the flustered boy. "You too Mr. McCall, Ms. Stilinski?"

Both shake their heads no and answer, "No sir." Sarah returns to her test.

* * *

_Of course Stiles has detention, of course it's the one day I need him to take me home. _Sarah kicks up dirt with her pumps as she walks home. _It's getting kind of chilly_. She wraps her arms around herself and walks a little faster. A shiny black Caramo pulls up next to the young blonde on the road, and he roll down his window.

She sighs, "What do you want Derek?" Sarah says, agitated.

He smirks, "I just wanted to give you a ride home."

"Bullshit," She all but spits our and walks a little faster as Derek and his flashy car fall farther and farther behind her.

She doesn't notice him till he's right behind me, "Sarah?" She jumps and turn towards Isaac, who looks downright confused. "Are you okay?"

"This her Isaac?" Derek asks, walking up from behind the blue-eyed boy. Isaac nods and looks back at him pleading.

"How do you two know each other?" Sarah questions skeptically.

"Derek wants to give me something," Isaac says softly. She glares up at Derek, knowing exactly what's going on.

"Don't take it," she says to him and turns around, swiftly walking home.

* * *

Stiles shoots into the graveyard, behind Scott. "Who the hell is that?" The extended family turn their heads towards the sound.

Scott whispers once they're out of sight, "Definitely an Argent." They turn back to the family. The older gentleman sits down and Allison slightly turns her head to see Scott wave, she tries to smile, but it comes out as a grimace. Scott was right, she was glad he came.

"Hey, maybe they're just here for the funeral," Stiles pipes up. "What if they aren't Argents? It's possible right?"

Scott sighs, "I know what they are, they're reinforcements." Neither of them notice the Sheriff swooping in till he has each of them by the neck.

"The two of you? Unbelievable. Stiles, where's your sister?" Stiles groans, he knows he forgot _something_. She'll give him hell for it later though. "Pick up my tie," the sheriff barks.

"Yes sir. Sorry, I know. We're in huge trouble."

* * *

Sarah sighs, sitting on her bed, _Isaac going to get the bite, but why? Why want something that will just hurt you in end? What did Derek promise? Did he talk about the bad too? Does Isaac still think it's worth it? _In all honestly, why should she care? _New werewolves are a danger to everyone?_ No, she really care for Isaac's safety. She didn't want the tall, blue-eyed, curly-haired teen to get hurt. Not anymore than he already was.


	2. Unadulterated Love

** Guys, I'm over here jumping for joy with all of the reviews/favorites/follows I got with just one chapter! You guys rock! Thanks everyone! (::) Cookies for all of you! Polyvore for this chapter is "Queen Bee".A huge shootout to my new best friend The-Original-Rock. You get an extra special cookie. (::) Hope you all enjoy! Ciao, belle. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Unadulterated Love

Isaac quietly eats his meal, trying to be as invisible as possible from the man sitting across the table. Even with his new werewolf strength, speed, and healing, he has scars that won't ever be able to heal. "Um, so far it's an A in French and a B- in Econ." He holds his breath waiting for the one question he doesn't want to hear.

"What about Chemistry?" Isaac can't help the grade he has. He was never very good in the Science field anyway and Sarah is just so _distracting_. Especially today.

_He was almost the first one in the classroom, he was excited today. The wolf inside of him howled in contentment knowing he'd get to see _her_ today. He heard something, soft and steady, a heartbeat. Her heartbeat. He sat up a little straighter._

_ She waltzed in with her brother, each of them laughing hysterically about something unknown to the rest of the class. He was instantly hit with her scent, it was safe to say that it was intoxicating. His vision became blurry as he inhaled again. The aroma was unlike anything he'd ever smelt before. He couldn't really describe it, other than almost overwhelming. It was inviting, and sweet, and very seductive. Isaac could feel his breathing hitch and his heart beat rapidly as she took her seat next to the now helpless new werewolf. He was fucking drunk on her _smell_. Even worse was when he looked at her from the side. Long golden curls cascaded over her shoulder. Her body was small and lean, but held noticeable curves and long legs. She wore her glasses over those beautiful hazel eyes. Don't even get Isaac started on those lips, pulled back in a flattering smile showing off her straight white teeth. _Was she always this attractive? Did she always smell this nice? Did her lips always look so inviting?_ Isaac had to remind himself that, yeah, Sarah hadn't changed at all. It was he who had changed. Now, seeing her with her legs crossed and her back arched forward towards the board in front of them with her hand tucked underneath her head as she bit at her lip, Isaac had to push the feeling of want to claim her and make her his right there and then. She looked over, brilliant hazel eyes meeting his._

_ "You've changed," she said it softly, but Isaac heard it loud and clear. Her voice showed that she wasn't excited for this change, but it also showed that she wasn't disappointed in it either. She was simply stating the obvious. Looking him over with those damn eyes so seductive, it should been a sin. She turned her head back to the board, but Isaac couldn't pay attention, not when she sat next to him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, until he felt another pair on him. He turned towards Stiles who glowered in white hot rage, white hot rage telling him to back off, but Isaac couldn't do that, this was _Sarah_ they were talking about. So he simply smirked at the pissed brother and turned back around._

"Isaac?" His father snaps him out of his fantasy.

"Um, I'm not sure. Midterms are in a few days, so it could go up." _Wrong_, as long as Isaac sat by Sarah, there would be no way he'd passed Midterms.

"Well, what's it at now?" To anyone else, this would have a simple, innocent question, but Isaac knows it's much more. His voice says one thing, but his eyes give it away. They say, 'You better answer Isaac, and you better answer _right_, or else that freezer has your name on it'. Oh how he _hates_ those eyes.

_Play dumb,_ his instinct tells him, "The grade?"

"Well, _yeah_."

_Lie,_ it says, so he does. "Um, I'm not sure."

"You just said it could go up. You wouldn't be lying to me, would you Isaac?" He smiles at the boy, give him a cold, heart-wrenching smile, before tearing into his food.

"No," Isaac whispers, waiting for his dad to explode.

"Then tell me the grade," his father says with his mouth full. Isaac starts mumbling excuses, but his father interrupts him. "You wanna take this little conversation downstairs?" Isaac's heart stops and his eyes widen and he furiously shakes his head 'no'. "No? Then tell me the grade son."

"Listen, Dad, the semester's only half over-"

"Isaac-"

"There's plenty of time to turn it around-"

"Isaac!"

Isaac flinches, "It-it's a D." He waits for his dad to crack, to get angry, to hit him, or to start shoving him towards the basement, but he doesn't.

"Oh, it's a D. I-I'm not angry." Isaac watches the older man skeptically, "But you know I'm going to have to find some way to punish you-responsibility as a parent-so we'll start with something simple. Like-uh-tell you want, you do the dishes and clean it kitchen okay?" Isaac almost sighs in relief, and nods. _Maybe he knows he's been too hard on me, maybe, I can just be punished like a normal kid._ The man gulps down his drink before replying, "Good, because I'd really like to see this place spotless." He flings down the cup, making it shatter on the floor. Isaac cringes. "Know what I'm saying?" His father almost laughs manically. "I'd love to see this kitchen-" he stops and slams his fists down on the table, causing Isaac to jump back out of his seat and against the wall. "Absolutely spotless!" His father throws the glass centerpiece at Isaac, who fortunately-with his super human reflexes-manages to cover majority of his face from the blow, but unfortunately get glass caught under his right eye. He pulls it out, hissing in pain. "Well that's your fault," his father snaps.

Isaac stands. "You could have blinded me," he growls.

"Shut up! It's a scratch! It's not even bleed-" but he cuts himself off, watching as the blood seems to appear to go back into Isaac cut before resealing itself as if nothing had happened at all. Isaac reaches up to touch his face, but feels nothing but the smoothness of his unblemished skin. Isaac takes off. "Isaac! Isaac!" his dad continues to call after him. He grabs his bike and makes a break for it. At first, he doesn't really know where he's going, but then he realizes, he's headed straight for Sarah's house. He just needed to see her, to be next to her and everything would be okay.

He drops his bike in an alleyway as it begins to rain. He knows he can run faster to the house than he could ever get on his bike. He runs up to her front door and rings the doorbell. He's disappointed when Stiles opens it.

"What do you want?" Stiles asks, annoyance written on his face.

Isaac looks around behind Stiles, "Where's Sarah?"

"In her room, why?"

Isaac sighs, knowing he won't get what he wants if Stiles has anything to do about it. "May I speak with her?"

Stiles narrows his eyes and Isaac raises his eyebrows in challenge, Stiles sighs and Isaac wins. He lets the now soaked boy in and closes the door behind him. "Sarah?" he calls. Isaac hears her feet travel along to floor above them, till she stands the top of the staircase and Isaac's breathe hitches again when her scent hits his nose and she fills his sight.

Her gaze flickers from her twin to Isaac and back again. "Isaac?" her voice speaks his name, making him gulp down the feelings bubbling up inside of him. Derek had told him to be careful, to not get involved with her, especially so near the full moon, but Isaac can't resist. She glides down the stairs and stands next to her twin. "What's up?"

Isaac sighs, "I don't really know. I got in a fight with my dad and I ran away. I just ended up here." Sarah smiles, stepping away from her brother and motions for him to leave. When he finally does, she wraps her arms around a very confused, but very happy Isaac, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you finally told me the truth," she looks up at Isaac smiling a watery smile, sad, but happy at the same time. "Your dad, he gave you that black eye didn't he, Isaac?" When Isaac nods, tears begin to fall from Sarah's eyes and she buries her face into his chest.

Isaac's heart pangs with grief, the wolf inside howling at Sarah's pain. "Hey, hey, don't cry. It's okay, I'm okay," he says, clutching onto Sarah who's now sobbing hysterically. Isaac feels his own eyes begin to water till he's crying too. He slowly slides down till he's sitting on the ground with Sarah next to him, and each of them are crying and holding onto the other as if their life depends on it.

Isaac stops crying first, holding the beautiful girl in his arms till she just makes soft whimpers into the darkness. Even that fades into nothing.

Isaac looks down at Sarah, her head against his chest. He has his arms around her waist and hers grip his soaked hoodie. Slowly, she lifts her head, each of them at eye level with the other. Isaac's breath hitches as he notices how close they are, maybe three inches away from the other's lips. That intoxicating aroma wafting into his senses. He can feel her cool breath on his face. Sarah smiles, reaching a hand up from his chest and cups his face, rubbing her thumb on his cheek. Isaac closes his eyes and involuntarily nuzzles her hand, enjoying the softness and gentleness against his own rough skin. Sarah's smile widens when Isaac opens his eyes.

"You're a werewolf," she whispers into the darkness. The boy's eyes widen in fear and his grip on her waist tightens. "I'm not sure how I feel about that, to be honest, but I don't care, you're still my Isaac." Isaac liked the sound of that, _her_ Isaac. He was only hers. Always will be. He closes the distance between the two of them until their noses are touching. Isaac hears it as Sarah's heart start beating rapidly, _she's enjoying this. She wants this. She wants _me. He grabs her hand in one of his own and intertwines their fingers. Her heartbeat quickens at the gesture. Just as Isaac closes him eyes, the lights flash on. Each jump away from the other in surprise.

"The _hell_ is this?" Stiles growls, mostly towards Isaac. "I leave you two alone for _five_ minutes and next thing I know, you're dry humping in my foyer!" Isaac rolls his eyes and pushes himself off the ground, offering a hand towards Sarah, who takes it blushing.

"Stiles, we weren't making out," Sarah growls, staring at the ground.

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"We didn't even kiss."

Stiles rolls his eyes at his sister and looks back at Isaac, "So anyway, Dad got a call just now about a first-degree murder." Isaac notices how Stiles eyes are full of pity. "You're father's dead, Isaac."

* * *

"You really don't remember anything?" Allison asks one of her two best friends. As the girls converse, Sarah stays a few steps behind, caught in her thoughts. She's barely slept because she can't see to get him out of her mind. _Isaac Lahey_. She isn't sure why she can't get him out of her head, maybe the fact that he's a werewolf, or the fact that his father was just killed-possibly by Isaac, _or maybe it's those blue eyes and those perfect pink lips._ _Woah, _Sarah stops, _where the hell did that come from?_

"Are you ready for this?" Allison asks Lydia.

"Please," Lydia answers, "It's not like my aunt's a serial killer. Sarah!" she calls to her other friend, "You coming?" Sarah nods and she and Allison follow Lydia into the school building. As Lydia walks in, everyone stops and stares. Sarah can't help but notice the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look cross the redhead's face.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds?" Allison suggests when no one adverts their eyes and move along. Lydia nods, taking in the idea. A look of determination crosses her face as she brushes back a piece of hair and struts down the hall. Allison and Sarah share an amused look before following.

* * *

Sarah sits down on the bench beside her twin brother. "Scott's goalie?" she asks looking over to their friend.

"Yeah," he lowers his voice, "There's another werewolf here and we have a plan to finding out who it is." Sarah's eyes widen in shock, _Isaac._

As soon as Coach blows the whistle, Scott takes off towards the offending player and tackles him into the ground. "Uh, Stiles, isn't the goalie supposed to stay _in _the goal?"

"Sarah, this is our plan."

"Oh," she says. Then Stiles has to get up to play, and she sits alone.

Isaac stops and sniffs the air from where he stands, looking around. He sees Sarah sitting on the bench flicking her eyes between Scott and Stiles, watching the practice intently. She sits in a soft blue dress, stopping a few inches above the knee and wears white pumps along with a pearl necklace and earrings. Her gaze lands on the boy and she smiles, softly waving. Isaac returns the favor.

"You better watch yourself, Lahey. That's my sister." Isaac turns around to a seething Stiles and smirks. But then Stiles shifts his gaze to something else in the distance and Isaac follows turning around to see Sarah talking to some guy. Isaac's blood begins to boil in jealous rage.

He smiles at her and asks, "Is this seat taken?"

She blushes and shakes her head. "Oh, no. Go ahead."

He sits down dangerously close to Sarah, "I'm Quinn. I'm new here to Beacon Hills."

Sarah nods laughing, "Figures. You seem a little lost." He laughs along with her. Isaac growls under his breath. That's _his_ Sarah, and the way this guy is looking at her, is starting to piss him off.

Stiles smirks at Isaac's reaction towards the two teenagers across the field. "Isaac, I didn't know you were the jealous type," he teases.

Again and again, Scott tackles each player and again and again, they're not the werewolf. Till it's Isaac's turn. He's breathing heavy and softly growling. No one can talk to Sarah like that, no one but Isaac. The wolf inside howls in anger and jealousy. _Sarah's mine_. His blood pumps through his veins quickly, adrenaline coursing along with it.

He hears the soft, musical voice, "Be careful." He looks over to the smiling Sarah. She distracts him from what's going on around him. He's in a high when she waves to him again from the bleacher, but he turns his head back to Scott as the whistle blows.

He's tossed the ball and then he takes off towards the goal. Scott races towards him and they collide into one another, landing on all fours. They look up to one another to see a pair of matching yellow eyes. As Coach blows into his whistle, each pair of eyes changes back to their original pigment.

Sarah looks up to see her father and about two other policemen. "Dad?" she asks, "What are you doing here?" Quinn gives the man a curious look, before adverting his gaze back to the confusing lacrosse game.

"Not now Sarah, this is important," the sheriff looks softly at his daughter before walking off towards the field.

* * *

Sarah waves goodbye to Quinn and walks over to her brother and best friend. "His father's dead," Scott replays for the Stilinski children next to him, "I think he was murdered."

Sarah nods, "Yeah, we know. Dad got a call last night. Isaac was with us. Are they saying he's a suspect?"

"I'm not sure, why?" Scott asks.

Stiles answers for his sister, knowingly. "Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours."

"Like overnight?" Scott questions.

Stiles and Sarah nod and Stiles says, "During the full moon."

"How great are holding cells at holding people?"

Sarah sighs, "People: Good."

Stiles adds, "Werewolves: Probably not that good."

"Remember how I said how I don't have the urge to maim and kill? He does." Sarah watches Isaac who glances at the blonde sadly, almost longingly. He doesn't want her to think of him as a monster. He's not. He didn't do it.

Sarah sighs, getting the message, "He didn't do it."

"What?" Stiles asks, completely blown away by his sister's outburst.

"I may not know a lot about Isaac, but I know he's not a killer. He didn't do it."

"Then what did?" Stiles replies.

"I don't know."

* * *

Scott sprints down the hallway, running straight into Sarah.

"Ow," she mumbles after being knocked to the ground. She stands and brushes herself off. "Watch it, McCall," she teases.

"Sorry, Sarah. Come on, I need to get to Isaac."

"What-why?" but Scott is already dragging her down the hall by her wrist.

They race outside, but they come up short to see Sarah's father getting in the car with Isaac already in the backseat. He looks up between the two sadly, looking suspiciously close to a sulking puppy. Sarah gives him a reassuring smile as he's driven away back to the station.

They turn around to walk back as a black Camaro speeds up. Derek rolls down his window, "Get in."

"Are you serious? You did that," Scott points back in Isaac's direction, "That's your fault."

Derek growls, "I know that. Now get in the car, and help me."

Sarah starts to move forward, but Scott puts his hand front of her, stopping the girl. "No, I think I'll call a lawyer, because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the moon goes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house."

"What do you mean?" Sarah speaks up.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A _lot_ worse." Derek reaches over and unlocks the passenger seat and Scott gets in leaving Sarah alone outside. Derek looks over to the pretty young girl. "You too, Isaac needs someone to calm him down when we get to him."

"What do you mean?" she says, confused.

Derek rolls his eyes before answering, "You know how Scott feels about Allison?" Sarah nods, "_That's _how Isaac feels about you." Sarah gasps from where she stands. _I didn't know…_ "So get in the car, we don't have a lot of time."

* * *

Sarah decides to stay in the car when they investigate. She isn't really up to knowing what the hell goes on inside that hellhole Isaac was forced to live in. She sits on the curb being lookout, which she knows is stupid and only used to make her feel better. Scott and Derek will hear someone coming long before she would. She watches an odd scene in front of her across the street. Jackson and Matt are talking, till Jackson hands Matt some money and Matt forks over a camera. _Now what are they up to?_ Jackson goes back inside with the camera and Matt looks around, his eyes landing on Sarah. _Oh shit!_ Too late to hide now, as Matt walks over the girl.

"So what are you up to?" he asks, looking into Isaac's house that Sarah sits in front of.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Her gaze flickers over to the Whittemore house.

Matt cracks a smile, "If you must know, I just made a deal with the devil."

"Jackson isn't all bad, he used to be kind of nice," Sarah giggles. She's right, though. Sarah was always outgoing and popular. Jackson used to be one of her very best friends, but they grew apart recently. They'd still talk from time to time, but Jackson acts like a cocky asshole now, so not so much anymore.

"Really? Wish I knew those days," Matt looks back at the Lahey home. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Being a snoop, I like solving crimes."

Matt chuckles, "Alright, Nancy Drew." He drops the subject, leaving them in an uncomfortable silence. He sits down next to her.

Sarah looks over, "So what do you take pictures of?"

Matt smirks, staring across the street. He looks almost sinister in the low light, "Anything that catches my eye." He looks over smiling a real smile, "Well, I have to go get home. It was nice talking to you, Sarah."

She smiles, "You too. Goodbye, Matt."

"Bye." He leaves her alone, walking back over to his car and drives away. What Sarah doesn't know is that as soon as he's out of her sight, he stops and takes a photograph of her sitting user the streetlight. He smirks at the photo of the girl with thick glasses and blonde locks and mumbles, "Anything that catches my eye."

Derek exists the house, and taps on the blonde's shoulder behind her back, making her jump. He smiles lightly, before masking it with his seemingly permanent scowl. "Come on," he mumbles, "let's get going. Our ride's here."

* * *

Stiles, Derek, and Sarah pull up at the police office. Stiles sighs, "Okay, the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in our father's office," he says to Derek. Sarah of course already knows, "Problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her," Derek says.

"Woah, woah, you? You're not going in there." Stiles puts his arms on Derek's shoulder, who stares at it, unamused, "I'm taking my hand off."

Derek glares, "I was exonerated."

Sarah looks up between the two and says to Derek, "That means next to nothing, Derek. You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person."

Stiles scoffs, "_You?_ Yeah, right. Okay fine, what's your plan?"

Derek stares at him annoyed, "To distract her."

"Uh-huh, how? By punching her in the face?"

Derek scoffs this times, "By talking to her."

"Okay, give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Derek stares silently at him. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face."

Sarah pipes up, "No fighting. I don't to explain to my dad why my brother's face is smashed in."

As Derek swoons the officer, Sarah and Stiles each easily sneak past her and into their father's office. It's a good thing their dad showed them every nook and cranny in this place, because if not, Sarah would be hopelessly confused. Stiles types in the code as Sarah stands by the doorway.

"You get it Stiles?" she whispers to her brother.

He gasps, "It's not here!" He runs past her out the doorway and directly into an officer.

"Oh! Uh, just looking for the…" he stops and gazes down the officer's bloody right leg. Half of a arrow peeks out and Stiles gags knowingly. "Oh, sh-" The man grabs him, and he screams, "Run, Sarah!" The guy then covers his mouth and drags him back. Sarah doesn't run though, no, she does quite the opposite. She charges the man, who swipes at her, but with no free hands, she punches him hard in the nose and grabs her brother. Each running towards the holding cell, with the man following close behind clutching his nose in pain. Stiles pulls the fire alarm on their rush, drawing attention. They run in, to…an empty holding cell.

A flash of light brown, and blue rush past the twins as Isaac grabs the man and holds him against the desk, he grabs him by his jacket and throws him against the wall. Stiles nudges his sister behind the desk and wraps his arms protectively around her as Isaac breaks the man's arm when he tries to inject him with the wolf's bane. Isaac bashes his head into the wall and snarls. The man falls to the ground, dead.

Derek rushes into the room, and crushes the vile with his shoe. Sarah screams. Isaac glares at the twins, growling. As he steps forward, Derek snarls, making Isaac rush back against the wall in fear. When he looks up, he's no longer in his wolf state, but as just the boy. _He looks so scared, so helpless._ Sarah rushes from her brother's embrace to Isaac.

Stiles looks up at Derek, "How did you do that?"

Derek smirks, "I'm the alpha."

Sarah cradles Isaac head in her hands. "Isaac…" she whispers. _"You know how Scott feels about Allison?" Sarah nods, "_That's_ how Isaac feels about you."_ He stares up at her with eyes so full of pure unadulterated love, she can't help herself. She crashes her lips to his. It takes him a second to realize what she's doing, but then he's kissing her back. His hands settle her hips as her's cradle his face. He smiles, engulfed in her warmth, her smell, her taste. He pulls her closer, deepening the kiss. His heartbeat quickens, lust and love mixing and coursing through his veins. He whimpers as she pulls away, resting their forehead together, and catching her breath. He pecks her lips once more before sighing.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah Isaac?"

"Don't talk to Quinn again."

She chuckles softly, pulling away from his embrace, "Okay Isaac."

**Hope you enjoyed! Review, please! :)**


	3. New Found Heroism

**Polyvore for today's chapter is "Ice Rink". Hope you enjoy! Ciao, belle. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 - New Found Heroism

"Erica, you know you don't have to this. You don't have to prove anything to anyone," Sarah says to her friend. Erica sighs, she hates to admit that she's jealous of Sarah. Sarah's pretty, popular, smart, and friends with just about everyone in the school. She's everything Erica wants to be, but Erica can't hate her. No one can. It's impossible to hate sweet Sarah. She's so kind and thoughtful, always putting others before herself. Her brother is also Erica's crush. He has been since the first grade when he held her hand when she had her first seizure, but then Lydia Martin rolled into town and Stiles was hooked.

"I know, I don't have to," she snaps, "I _want_ to. I want everyone to see that I can do this, that I'm _normal_." Tears threaten to spill from Erica's eyes, but she doesn't let them.

Sarah nods sadly, "Okay, okay. Just be careful, Erica." She smiles at the other blonde when she nods. Sarah turns back her attention to see Allison trip Scott with her foot. Scott stumbles and falls, but right before he impacts with the ground, the climbing gear catches him, making him stop for a second before crashing down the last foot. Everyone laughs. Sarah giggles looking up to a smirking Allison who winks in her direction.

Coach Finstock sits down next to Scott, "McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." He cackles pointing to his heart, "Right here." His attitude shifts, "Alright next two! Stilinski, Erica." Stiles, Sarah, and Erica each move forward, but Coach stops Sarah. "Male Stilinski." Sarah nods and returns to the crowd, but before giving Erica a reassuring smile.

Stiles is way ahead of Erica, who's grunting and trying to keep up with the boy. _Aw Stiles, _Sarah thinks, _go easy on her._ When Erica reaches about halfway, Stiles is already coming down. Erica looks down at the crowd, feeling so weak and worthless. _Why? Why can't I be like Sarah or Allison or even Lydia? Why can't I just climb this wall?_ Tears begin to fall from her eyes. She can't breathe, she begins to panic. She breathes quicker and heavier, trying to get oxygen to her lungs.

Sarah rushes forward to Lydia and Allison. "Erica!" Coach calls up to her, "Are you dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

Lydia rolls her eyes, "Vertigo's a disfunction of the vascular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out."

"Erica!" Coach calls again.

Erica tries to calm her voice. "I'm fine," she says.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe, you know she's epileptic," Allison replies to Coach.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff? Epileptic. Erica, you're fine, just kick off from the wall, there's a mat to catch you. Come on." Erica slowly lets go and lands softly onto the mat below. "That's it. Shake it off. You're fine."

Sarah runs up, and wraps an arm around her friend's shoulder and begins to lead her to the locker room. "You okay?" she asks.

"No," Erica whispers. And that's that. Neither one says another word. Anyone who laughs at Erica, Sarah would shoot them one of her death glares. They reach the locker room and Erica begins to cry in Sarah's arms. "I'm s-such a freak!" she cries.

"No," Sarah says softly, "No, you're not a freak. You're unique, everyone has they're own epilepsy, Erica." Erica gazes questionably at her friend, not understanding where she's going with this. "Everyone has something different about them that they wished they didn't. Everyone has flaws Erica, and you're is epilepsy. Do you want to know my epilepsy?" Erica thoughtfully nods, "I have terrible eyesight."

Erica snorts, "That's not so bad."

Sarah giggles, "You're wrong. Here." She hands the girl her glasses, who puts them on. She blinks, and crosses her eyes and squints.

"Wow, your eyesight sucks," she giggles and hands the girl back her glasses.

"Right? I'm pretty much blind. I can only see shapes and colors, unless I wear these bad boys. It used to make me feel so different, so vulnerable, but I thought, image doesn't matter really. Being near blind actually taught me something. It taught me that images are wrong, what people look like shouldn't matter at all, it's the way they act and what's in their hearts that matter. That's why I'm friends with so many different people, because I don't judge people by their images, but by their hearts. That's all that truly matters."

Erica engulfs Sarah in a hug. "Thank you," she whispers.

Sarah hugs her back, smiling, "You're so welcome." As everyone else starts filing in, Erica disappears from Sarah's sight. She goes to her locker beside Allison and Lydia.

They change in silence till Allison asks, "Is Erica okay?"

Sarah nods, "Yeah, she was really upset at first, but I talked to her and she's alright now."

A girl runs in the locker room, "Erica!" Everyone sprints out to see Scott catch Erika as she falls off the rock wall.

She convulses in his arms. "Put her on her side, put her on her side!" Allison repeats to Scott. She grasps his hand in hers as a reassurance, the shaking doesn't stop though. "How did you know?" Allison asks.

"I just felt it," Scott answers honestly.

"Someone call 911!" someone calls behind the seizing girl. Next thing Sarah knows, an ambulance is sitting outside and paramedics rush into the gymnasium.

"Get back!" they scream at her and her friends.

Sarah just watches sadly as her friend is carried away on the stretcher.

* * *

Wednesdays are Boyd's favorite day of the week. On Wednesday's his only friend, Sarah, comes and sits with him at lunch instead of her normal crowd of popular kids. They've made this routine on the third day of freshmen year.

_She looked over at him from her usual spot with confused eyes. Boyd didn't really know anyone, he had moved here over the summer without any friends. She motioned him to her table, but he shook his head. He knew those people, they were all so perfect. Boyd would just get made fun of. Sarah sighed from where she sat and grabbed her lunch box, standing._

_ Jackson looked up from across the table, "Where are you going Sarah?"_

_ "I'm going to go sit over there today," she simply replied, shrugging. Now even Boyd knew that popular kids stayed at the popular lunch table, unless they wanted their spot filled._

_ Jackson looked over at Boyd snorting, "Why would you sit with _him_?"_

_ Lydia rolled her eyes at Jackson, "Isn't it obvious, it's Sarah. She's just being nice." Sarah walked away from the table, the entire lunch room's attention resting on her as she waltzed to Boyd._

_ She sat down across from him sticking out her perfectly manicured hand, "Hi, I'm Sarah."_

_ Boyd stared at it, "Why are you sitting here with me when you've already got friends?" Boyd couldn't help being hostile, it was a defense mechanism. He nodded his head over the popular kids watching their every move, not even caring if it were obvious._

_ Sarah smiled brightly at him, ignoring his hostile attitude, "You looked like you needed one."_

_ Boyd smiled, "I'm Vernon, but everyone calls me Boyd."_

_ "Okay Boyd, I can already see it, you and I are going to be great friends. How about I make you a deal? I promise to sit here with you every Wednesday from now until the end of High School as long as you promise to…lend me that book you're reading when you're finished." Boyd knew it was stupid, she would have sat there anyways, even if he had said no, but he shook her hand nodding._

_ "You've got a deal."_

That's where they are now, each realized they had something special in common, their love of reading. So on Wednesdays each would bring a book of their's and the other would read it by the next Wednesday and come back to swap it out again. Between Boyd and Sarah they've read over three-fourths of their school library and a fourth of their town's library. Each sit across from each other reading a new book and munching on their lunch. The silence between them is comfortable, not awkward.

Sarah's other table learned to accept it and what Boyd now realized is that, no one would touch Sarah's seat at her table, no one would let them.

Stiles rushes across the table from Boyd and Sarah. He looks around the room, making sure no one knew of his presence at this table and over at Sarah, "Hey Sarah." See, while everyone understands of Sarah sitting with Boyd, if anyone else did, it would completely ruin their reputation, including Stiles. He nods in Boyd's direction who just glares at him annoyed. "Boyd," he calls, looking everywhere but at his sister and Boyd. "You got the keys?"

"You know Stiles, I thought Dad taught you enough to know to look people in the eyes when communicating with them," Sarah grumbles. Stiles looks over at Boyd as if the make a point to his sister.

Boyd dangles the keys in front of Stiles with the straightest face he can manage. When Stiles makes a grab for them, though, he doesn't let go. "This isn't a favor, it's a transaction."

"Right, yeah," Stiles agrees. "Absolutely." He throws down a twenty on the table, Boyd just stares at it, not daring to take the money yet.

"I said _fifty_."

"Really? I remember twenty. I don't know. I have a really good verbal memory, and I remember twenty, the distinctive 'tw' sound. _Tw_enty," Stiles says.

Boyd rolls his eyes, "I said _fifty._ With the 'fu' sound. Hear the difference? If you can't I can demonstrate some other words with the 'fu' sound," He leans over the table, challenging Stiles as Sarah snickers from behind.

"Uh, no, no, no. I think I'm recalling it now." He lets out a shaky laugh, "Maybe I just got it confused with _fo_rty." Boyd watches him, annoyed. He shoves a dorito in his mouth, showing his annoyance.

Stiles sighs, "Come on man, have you seen the piece of crap Jeep that I drive?"

"Have _you_ seen the piece of crap bus that I take?" Boyd counters.

Stiles sighs and shoves a ten on top of the two twenties, knowing he had lost. Boyd smugly smiles at his and Stiles sarcastically mimics him. "Hmm…" Boyd gives him the keys, still smirking. Stiles quickly grabs them before Boyd can change his mind and ask for more and running towards Scott.

Boyd looks over to the girl, with her glasses hanging on her nose staring intently at her book. "You know, you're brother's very weird."

Before Sarah can answer a tall blonde struts in. At first she doesn't recognize her with so much cleavage and makeup on, but she sees the slightly amount of unease flash in the girl's eyes, before she covers it in confidence. _Erica?_ She bends down to a boy, takes his apple and seductively bites into it. She struts back outside with the apple and Scott and Stiles rush after her. Sarah sighs, _I never get a brake, do I?_

"Hey, Boyd, I'm going to have to cut today short. And I'm so sorry, but I have to make those idiots don't get hurt." She points in the general direction of Scott and Stiles. Boyd nods sadly. Sarah feels a pang of guilt, "Hey, don't be sad. How about next time, I get lunch for both of us, okay? I'll even get you a Reese's?" she suggests. Boyd nods happily and Sarah hugs him goodbye before hurrying out after her brother and Scott.

All three rush outside to see Erica step into Derek's sleek sports car. Both smirk once inside of the vehicle.

* * *

Sarah sits on the bed and Lydia on the beanbag chair as Allison twirls for them in the outfit that Sarah had picked out. Each clap and all three laugh. Allison's father, Mr. Argent walks in.

"Heading out?" he asks his daughter.

"Studying," she quickly and suspiciously answers. Mr. Argent takes notice of the gloves on his daughter's hands, but he doesn't say anything. With his eyes, he tells her to come to him.

Lydia looks over to the blonde sitting cross-legged on the bed. Lydia always thought she was pretty with long blonde tresses and big hazel eyes always behind a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, she's almost as pretty as Lydia is, but she's no competition. Hell, Sarah might still be a virgin what with the way she acts. "Sarah?" Lydia asks her friend.

"Hmm…?"

"Why aren't you going tonight?"

Sarah smiles sheepishly, "Midterms are in just a few days, I don't have a lot a spare time."

* * *

Stiles and Sarah rush Scott at their usual lunch table, "Scott, you see that?"

Scott sighs looking at what Stiles points at, "What? It's an empty table."

"Yes," Sarah exasperates, "but _whose_ empty table?"

Scott thinks for a second, "Boyd."

"Come on!" Sarah grabs Scott's arm, pulling him up. "We don't have a lot of time!"

They race down the hall. Scott looks at the twins, "I'll go to the ice rink and see if he's there."

Sarah smiles, "I'll go with you."

"No!" Stiles and Scott shout in sync.

Sarah pouts, "Boyd's my friend. He knows me. I can talk to him, I might be able to get through to him. There's no way you can talk me out of it Scott." Sarah glares at him challengingly, Scott sighs.

"Fine," he looks over to Stiles, "If he's not at home, call me. Got it?" Stiles looks very conflicted, making Scott ask, "What?"

Stiles sighs, "Maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know? You said Derek's giving him a choice right?"

"We can't."

"You got to admit, Erica looks pretty _good_, the word sensational comes to mind."

Sarah glares, repelled by her brother's words, "That's my friend you're talking about."

Scott adds, "How you think she'll look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?"

"Alright," Stiles replies, "All I'm saying is that maybe this isn't your responsibility."

"They all are. You know this thing is going to get out of control and that makes me the responsible one."

Stiles sighs, "Alright, I'm with you. And I also got to say this newfound heroism thing is making me very attracted to you."

"Shut up," Scott laughs.

"No, seriously, do you want start making out for a second?" Sarah and Scott both push him forward. "Just to see how it feels."

* * *

"Boyd!" Scott calls. Boyd looks up at the two and ignores them, "We just want to talk!" Boyd continues to ignore them, "Hey, come on Boyd, please. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out on the full moons, I mean _everything._"

Boyd parks, not daring to look either of them in the eyes, especially on the sweet blonde to Scott's left. He sighs, finally looking at Scott, "He told me about the hunters."

"And _that's_ not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want, there's other ways to get it."

"I just want to not eat lunch alone everyday," Boyd snaps at him.

Sarah sighs, stepping forward, "You don't Boyd. I sit with you. You can sit with us if you'd like, just don't do this-"

"Oh come on, Sarah!" Boyd growls at the girl, "You have _no_ say in this. You don't know what it's like, to be alone all the time. You have everything." Sarah's taken aback by Boyd's rude behavior. He's always so sweet to her. He's never acted like this before.

Her head and shoulder's drop sadly, "I-I'm sorry."

Scott puts an arm around the small girl's shoulder. "If you're looking for friends you can do a _lot_ better than Derek."

"That really hurt Scott." All three look up to see Derek, Isaac, and Erica standing there. Confidence radiating off of each and every one of them. Sarah heart beats a little faster as Isaac smirks at her. "I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you sense we met?"

Erica twirls a piece of blonde hair in-between her fingers. She thinks looking over to the pretty blonde. She's prettier than Sarah now. All eyes were on her in the cafeteria today. "In a word, transformative." She growls at the two, making Sarah flinch and Scott frown.

"Isaac?"

Isaac smirks over to Sarah again, making her heart skip a beat. "Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great." _He's confident, arrogant, nothing at all like the shy, sweet boy I'd known this year. Is he still there, is _my_ Isaac still there, _Sarah wonders.

He motions for Sarah to leave before things get to out of hand with the new werewolves. She gives him a look, but he shakes his head. She has to get out before she gets hurt.

Sarah sighs turning around to leave when Erica smirks, "She's just like her brother, too weak to fight back." Scott could have sworn he heard a soft growl. Sarah sprints forward and Scott grabs her waist, pulling the struggling girl towards him.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" she screams at the other blonde.

Erica laughs, mocking the girl, "Let's just say he's having car trouble." Sarah struggles harder against Scott's grip.

"Let me at her, I'll kill her for hurting Stiles!" Sarah screams.

"Sarah! This is what they want, they want to piss you off. Calm down! Breathe, Sarah, breathe." Sarah stops struggling, taking in Scott's words.

She sighs, "Be careful Scott," before taking off behind him to the exit. What he doesn't know is that she stops at the outside of the rink, a peeks up over the glass.

Scott says, "Hey, hold on, this isn't exactly a fair fight."

Derek smirks, "Then go home Scott." He's motions for the two werewolves to his right. They each stalk forward towards Scott. Scott drops his fist to the ground, now in werewolf form.

"I meant fair for them." He roars. As they approach, Scott throws Isaac as far away as he can, Isaac hits the glass and stands up snarling to see Erica get slammed against the wall behind Scott. He rushes forward towards Scott. Erica pushes Scott from behind, into Isaac's waiting grasp. He slams Scott up against the wall and then slings him against the ice. Scott tackles Isaac and slams him against the ice, bashing his head against it. Erica jumps on Scott's back snarling, trying to knock him off balance. Scott slams his back against the wall, making Erica fall off of him. Isaac throws punches but misses. Scott slams his knee hard into Isaac's stomach, making him bend over in pain. Scott then slams his fist into Isaac's back, making the boy fall to the ground. He kicks Isaac in the face, knocking him unconscious. He grabs Erica and pushes her down as well.

"Don't you get it?" Scott cries, "He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel likes he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott grabs both Isaac and Erica, and slides them to Derek's feet across the ice.

"It's true," Derek agrees, "It is about power."

Sarah watches helpless as Derek slowly approaches Scott. Tears leak for her eyes as he dominates the boy, kicking his ass. Derek throws Scott to the ground making Sarah burst into tears. _Scott…_ She turns around, not wanting to watch anymore. She slides down on the ground by the exit, shoving her face in her hands. The pack walks by the sobbing girl. Derek leads them, ignoring her presence. Erica smirks at the girl, waving sarcastically. Boyd tries not to make eye contact with her. He knows he disappointed his only friend. Isaac stops and looks at her, their eyes lock and he reaches for her. She brushes him off, standing and staring harshly at the ground.

This is all his fault. Scott's hurt, and Isaac helped hurt him. Sarah doesn't see the sweet boy she used to know, he's just a monster now. She rushes past him to Scott's aid, pulling the boys head in her lap. She looks up at the hurt werewolf. She's so angry with his presence.

Tears fall from Sarah's eyes as she says something that she's never said to anyone before, "I hate you, Isaac Lahey. I hate you so much."


	4. Kanima

**Polyvore for this chapter is "Home Game". Ciao, belle. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Kanima

Scott had told Sarah to go home after she had dropped him off at the Veterinary Clinic where he works. He said he would be fine and not to worry.

Her phone buzzes in the compartment beside her. She grabs the phone and looks at the caller ID. "Yes Stiles?"

_"I need a ride home."_

She sighs, "Why? I thought you were getting your car fixed right now."

_"They took the jeep for evidence."_

"Why would it be considered evidence? Stiles, what happened?" _"I'll tell you on the way home."_

"Stiles, I'm not going home. I have some business to take care of. Call Scott."

Stiles sighs on the other end of the line, _"Fine."_ He hangs up, and Sarah knows he's annoyed, but there's something she has to do alone.

* * *

Sarah reaches the old and abandoned subway. _Out of all the possible places for Derek to hide out, he's clique and picks a subway_.

"Sarah! We've been expecting you," Derek smiles mockingly at me.

Sarah rolls her eyes, exasperated, "I'm not in the mood for games Derek. I need to talk with you."

"Well, I'm here. What do you need?"

"With all of you." Derek stares at her for a moment before nodding thoughtfully and allowing the now soaked girl inside the subway.

"How did you find us anyway?"

Sarah smirks, "I have my resources. Besides, you're not that hard to figure out Derek, I just knew you'd be hiding here."

They walk into what looks like the main room. "Sarah wants to speak with us." Isaac looks up at the girl longingly, what she doesn't know is that he has been sulking like a kicked puppy for most of the night. Sarah meets his gaze, but turns her head to the side, showing that she isn't here for him.

Erica snorts, "So what does her highness request?"

Sarah stares each and everyone of them down. "Whatever is going on around here, leave Scott and Stiles out of it."

"Why should we do anything you say?" Erica asks.

Sarah smirks evilly, staring straight at Isaac, "I now know the hideout of a wanted fugitive. I'll take my information straight to the police, or better yet, the Argents." Erica glares at the girl, but says nothing, "So have we come to an agreement, Derek? Keep your little 'pack' away from my brother and friend, in return of your secret hideout staying a secret?"

Derek stares thoughtfully for a moment, "Alright, fine. Is that all?"

Sarah smiles, "Yes, that's all." She looks over to Isaac. Instantly she feels guilty. She's never told anyone she's hated them before, because she's never hated anyone before. Everyone else leaves to elsewhere, leaving Sarah and Isaac alone.

"Sarah, I'm sor-" Her hand raises, stopping his apology.

"Save it, Isaac, I-I need time to think about this, about us." Isaac nods slowly. Time he could give her, if that's all she needs, he'd give her all the time in the world.

"Okay, I just-I'm sorry."

She nods, not letting tears fall from her eyes, "I know," she whispers.

* * *

Stiles looks between Sarah and Scott, Sarah can't stop the giggles as Stiles tries to mimic Allison loving gaze, "I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. I know, because I love you. I love you more than-oh my god! I can't-you and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate."

"Come on! You and Sarah are the only ones that we can trust," Scott pleads to his friend.

"Can't Sarah do it?"

Sarah points to her pair of black pumps, "Lydia let me borrow her _very_ expensive shoes. If I get the tiniest little speck of dirt or scratch on them, she'll have my head on a silver dish."

Stiles sighs, "Ugh, fine."

"So is she coming to game tonight?"

"Yes," Stiles exasperates, "okay? Message complete. Alright now tell me about your boss."

"Deaton said that Allison's family keeps some kind of records of all the things that they've hunted."

"Probably like a book?" Sarah questions.

"Oh! He probably means a bestiary," Stiles concludes.

"What?" Scott says, confused.

"Bestiary, a descriptive or anecdotal treatise on various real or mythical kinds of animals," Sarah says.

"What?" Scott chuckles. He adds, "Sarah, you're like a walking dictionary aren't you?"

"I try," she smiles.

"So what is it, in English please?" Scott turns to Stiles.

"It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures," Stiles explains.

Scott looks quite flustered, "How am I the only one who doesn't seem to know anything about this stuff?"

"Okay, you know you're our best friend, you're a creature of the night, Scott you're a priority of ours," Stiles points to Sarah who nods.

"We have to do our research," she explains to her friend.

"Okay, so we find it and it could tell us what this thing is…"

"Then, we need that book," each say in sync.

* * *

Sarah sits with Ms. McCall at the game. They both flinch as yet another player is knocked to the ground. "You sure that's a teenager, Sarah?" Ms. McCall asks.

Sarah shrugs, "I'm not sure, but I really don't want Stiles playing tonight either way."

Sarah looks over to Allison, who's putting on her Grandfather's coat. She texts Stiles, _She's got it._ Stiles stands, and walks over to Allison. Sarah's eyes never leave him until bleached blonde hair catches her eye. Erica and Boyd sit in the stands like any other normal teenagers who came to root for their team. Sarah's heartbeat starts quickening in fear as she looks around them for any signs of Isaac as well till she stops herself. _Isaac won't come somewhere as open as here being a fugitive._ Erica meets her gaze and smirks at the frightened girl.

"Sarah are you alright? Sarah?" Ms. McCall puts her hand on Sarah's shoulder making her jump. "Hmm? Oh yes ma'am, I'm fine." Ms. McCall gives the girl a look before turning her head back to the game.

Matt walks up as they take the boy away, "Belong to you?" he asks Ms. McCall, camera in hand.

"No, mine is still on the field. While I'm here really wishing he'd stuck with Tennis."

Matt chuckles, before looking over at Sarah. "Oh hey Sarah," he smiles.

Sarah smiles at him, "Hey Matt."

"Is Stiles out there?"

Sarah laughs, "Nah, you know Stiles, first-line benchwarmer."

Ms. McCall looks over at the boy's camera, "Are you the yearbook photographer?"

He shrugs, "Uh no. I just take pictures."

She tries to continue the conversation, "Just lacrosse or other things?"

He smirks, looking down at his camera, "Anything that catches my eye." Sarah's heartbeat quickens a little at the line, the same on he he had used on her only a week ago. If Matt had remembered as well, he doesn't show it.

As he walks away, Ms. McCall looks over at the girl, "He seems odd, sweet, but odd."

Sarah rolls her eyes, "You have no idea."

Sarah watches as Boyd is put in as an alternative player when Coach can't find Stiles and for a moment Sarah is happy, knowing her brother is saved from the "Abomination", till she remembers that Boyd's still a new and unstable werewolf. He could seriously hurt someone.

Erica gets up a minute later, and follows the path of Stiles. Sarah's heart races and she sends a text to the hyperactive boy, _Stiles, the bitch is headed your way._

Boyd and "The Abomination" face each other, each breathing heavily. Eddie runs towards Boyd, ready to knock him down, but Boyd stands high and proud, sending Eddie flying across the field. Running into Boyd had been like running into a brick wall. Everyone cheers except for Allison, Scott, and Sarah who each turn their heads to Gerard, who acts as though nothing usual happened. Sarah lets out a sigh of relief as Ms. McCall stands up and shouts, happy "The Abomination" is out of the picture.

Boyd takes off his helmet. This applause is for _him_, _he's_ the reason they might win the game. He fist pumps the air as everyone screams and shouts. Sarah notices his eyes, instead their usual dark chocolate color, their the bright werewolf yellow.

The game continues, but Stiles hasn't come back yet. Sarah get's a text, _nothing here_. Sarah looks up to see Scott make the winning goal, she and Scott's mother stand up screaming for Scott, only to watch "The Abomination" come in from behind and tackle him to the ground. Sarah hears a snap, and by the look on Scott's mother's face, she heard it too. They each rush to the field, but Allison beats them too it.

"Don't move!" Coach cries.

"Scott…" his mother says.

"It's okay," he admits as Sarah rushes to take his arm as Allison holds the other one. "I'm fine," he chuckles.

His mom stares at Scott's leg in shock, "I could have sworn I literally heard bone breaking from where I sat."

"Heard it? I felt it," Coach adds.

"Seriously, guys I'm fine," Scott replies. Allison leaves Scott's side as he then leans onto Sarah.

"We should go," she says to her grandfather.

"Hold on, I want to ask him on more thing. Why don't you join us for dinner Scott?"

Scott looks over to Sarah as others start to disperse. "Yeah, I'd love to. Mom?" he asks his mother.

"That's fine, do you need the car?"

"Yes, please." Melissa hands her son the keys.

"Here Ms. McCall, let me take you back to work," Sarah pleads, knowing to not let Ms. McCall out of her sight with this crazy killing machine on the lose.

"No, sweetie, it's fine."

"No, I insist." Sarah leads the woman to her car and slides into the driver's seat. Melissa takes notice of how clean and organized the girl's truck is, but it doesn't surprise the older woman on bit.

* * *

Sarah pulls in a parking space at the hospital. "Ms. McCall?"

"Yes Sarah?"

"Please be careful, there are some mountain lions loose in the area and I don't want you to get hurt."

Melissa smiles, "Of course dear." She slides out of the truck and walks into the hospital as Sarah then drives home, texting Scott that Melissa is safe.

* * *

Sarah sits down at her desk and pulls out her notes to study. Her dad walks in the well organized room, "Hey Sarah."

"Hi Dad."

"Did you go to Stiles' game?"

"Yup."

"Did he play?" He asks.

Sarah laughs, "What do you think?"

Sheriff Stilinski smiles looking around the room, "Where is your brother anyway? It's almost curfew."

Sarah shrugs, "I think he might be at Scott's to help him study." Sarah hates lying, especially to her father, but she has to do it to keep him safe.

"He didn't send me a text," he mumbles.

"I'm sure he just forgot Dad. Some kids forget things you know," she laughs. Her phone buzzes in her pocket. She pulls it out. She gets a text from Scott telling her to meet him at the school. "Uh Dad, it looks like Stiles forgot his notes here. Do you mind if I run them by? Scott also asked if I could stay awhile, neither of them understand the Geometry assignment."

Her father nods, "Sure kid, just be home before midnight." Sarah smiles and then frowns at how much her father trusts her, he even dropped curfew back an hour for her. She doesn't deserve his trust.

"Thanks Dad," she kisses his cheek and grabs her keys and phone before rushing downstairs.

"Uh Sarah?"

"Yeah Dad?" she asks him, standing in the doorway.

"Don't you need Stiles' notes?" _Oh right._

"Oh yeah! Sorry." She runs up stairs and grabs Stiles notebooks before running back outside into the chilly night air.

She hops in the car and drives as quickly as she can to Beacon Hills High School.

* * *

They meet in the parking lot, and each sprint in the school building as Scott calls Stiles. Sarah follows Scott into the principal's office and Scott grabs the USB drive. A reptilian roar makes each of them freeze.

Scott grabs her hand and pulls the hazel-eyed girl towards the gym. They rush in to see Stiles holding a paralyzed Derek in an arm and uses the other to stay afloat. He tries swimming towards an edge and grabs onto something, but his fingers slip and he falls. Scott pushes Sarah towards the exit and runs to Stiles and Derek's aid. He grabs them and tugs each man out of the water and onto the ground. He roars at the lizard, who rushes forward and tackles the brunette.

The Kanima grabs Scott with it's tail and throws him against a mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. The walking snake hisses at Scott and slowly trudges to the werewolf. Scott grabs a mirror shard and holds it up. The giant lizard stares at it, confused, like it doesn't understand the thing in the mirror. It blinks rapidly before running up the wall and jumping straight though a window. Everyone just stares at each other.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asks Scott and Sarah as they scroll through the bestiary.

Scott sighs, annoyed, "How are we supposed to figure out what this _thing_ is?"

Derek walks in with Erica in tow. "It's called the Kanima." Erica sends a sickly sweet smile over Sarah, who steps a little closer to Scott.

Stiles looks exasperated, "You knew the whole time?"

"No, only when it was confused by it's own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is," Scott states.

Derek adds, nodding, "Or who."

"Anything else you know?" Sarah asks Derek.

"Just stories, rumors."

"But it's like us?" Scott asks Derek.

"A shapeshifter yes, but it's-it's not right. It's like a…" Derek trails off when he can't find the right word.

Stiles and Sarah look over to each other knowingly, they answer for Derek, "An Abomination." Derek nods and begins to leave, a frightened Erica trailing behind him.

"Derek!" Scott calls. "We need to work together on this, maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them," Derek growls accusingly.

Scott argues, "Nobody trusts anyone! _That's _the problem. While we're her arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us and it's _killing_ people! We still don't know anything about it!"

Derek sighs, "I know one thing, when I find it, I'm going to kill it." He turns around leaving Scott, Sarah, and Stiles watch helplessly as he walks away.

Sarah mutters under her breath, "Then it looks like we've got to find it first."


	5. It's Jackson

** Polyvore for this chapter is "Fierce". Ciao, belle. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5 - It's Jackson

Isaac smirks as he hears Erica and Jackson arrive. He has been waiting for this moment for a long time. He can almost taste the sweet, sweet revenge he'd get on Jackson for all the times he never told anyone about Isaac's suffering, if he turned out to be the Kanima. Isaac is also pretty upset about the fact that the love of his life can't stand the sight of him, he'd love to take it out on Jackson.

As they tromp down the stairs, Isaac grabs Jackson's left, holding him still.

Derek looks down at the shattered mirror in his hands, "What happened to you on the night of the full moon?"

"What?" Jackson asks, confused, "Nothing. Nothing happened."

Derek looks up, "You're lying." He reaches over for a glove.

Jackson begins to panic, "Wait, I can prove it. I taped myself."

Isaac lets out a laugh as Derek smirks, "You taped yourself?" he asks.

"Yes," Jackson growls, "It was the full moon. And maybe while you were hidden in the corner having a extensional crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so called gift your big bad alpha promised me, but what do I get? Nothing." Isaac and Jackson stare down one another. "You want proof, let me get the video."

Derek considers this for a moment. He looks down, "No," he flashes the shattered mirror into Jackson's eyes, "I have a better idea."

Jackson gasps, "What is that?" Isaac and Erica each dead-leg the boy, who drops on his knees, wincing in pain. Derek approaches him slowly. Erica holds back his arms, and Isaac forces Jackson's jaw open.

"You know Jackson," Derek tsks, "You've always been kind of a snake, and everyone knows," Derek pauses to chuckle at his own joke, "A snake can't be poisoned by it's own venom." Derek tips the mirror shard into Jackson's mouth, a small droplet of venom slips off and onto Jackson's tough. Isaac closes Jackson's jaw, forcing him to swallow. Jackson falls to the ground. He coughs and seizes slightly, till he can no longer move, no matter how much his brain tells the rest of his body to. Each werewolf steps back, watching Jackson's behavior closely.

When Jackson does nothing, Isaac looks up to Derek, who sighs stepping forward. He bends down to wear the boy can see him, "You're still a snake Jackson, just not the one we're looking for." He stands and exit with Erica trailing behind him.

Isaac steps forward smirking, as much as he wishes to have an excuse to get revenge on the boy, seeing him lying there helplessly, doesn't hurt. "He bends down like Derek had only a moment ago and says, "You're still going to have to do a couple more things for us. Well, actually for me."

* * *

After talking to the Sheriff, Jackson grudgingly walks over to his friend, Sarah standing at her locker.

Sarah smiles, "Hey Jackson. What can I do you for?"

Jackson sighs, rubbing his temples, "I think you should talk to Lahey."

Sarah freezes, her shoulders tensing up. "Is this some kind of sick joke Jackson? He's a fugitive, remember?" she snarls. Jackson is taken aback. Sarah's never acted this way before.

"Uh, no. He's not anymore and he said he wants to apologize for some reason," Jackson counters.

"And what exactly are _you_ doing talking to Isaac?" Sarah interrogates.

Jackson lifts his hands, showing that he means no harm, "Nothing! I just thought-"

Sarah interrupts him, grabbing her books, "Yeah? Well you thought wrong." The bell rings indicating that class is about to start, "I have to go." Sarah shuts her locker and waltzes away to her first period.

* * *

Stiles rushes into English class, gasping for breath, "I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson, and I have really terrible, horrible, _very_ bad news."

Scott turns around to his friend, "I think I already know." He points to Isaac siting a couple seats ahead of them. Isaac smirks, but doesn't turn around. "Have you told Sarah?" Scott continues, causing Isaac to frown. _Sarah._

Stiles shakes his head, "I have her next period. I plan on telling her then."

Isaac turns around, flashing a smile, "Scott. Stiles."

"Isaac," Stiles growls.

"Woah, there Tiger," Isaac chuckles, raising his hands in defeat.

Scott growls out, "What are you doing here, Isaac?"

Isaac smirks, "Didn't you hear, I'm innocent."

Stiles snorts, "Yeah, right." His face hardens, "Stay away from Sarah."

Isaac's heart jumps at the mention of her name, the wolf inside howling, _'I need to see her.' _"That's the problem, I don't know if I can."

* * *

Sarah sits down in her usual spot next to Stiles and Scott in Economics. Stiles looks up from his textbook. "Sarah, I've got really big, really bad news."

Sarah looks up in the pair of exact hazel colored eyes, "I know Isaac's back."

"Well that was easier than I thought. How do you know?" Stiles questions his sister.

Sarah points to the door as Jackson walks in, "I heard from Mr. Porshe over there."

Stiles looks up nodding and goes back to his Economics textbook. Jackson takes a seat behind Scott, "Hey, testicle left and right," he whisper-yells. Both Stiles and Scott look up, slightly annoyed at the insult, but stare back at him as he asks, "What the hell is a Kanima?"

Coach Finstock slams a book on the counter, interrupting their conversation, "Alright, listen up. Quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall," he states, glancing over at Scott, causing Sarah to chuckle from her seat. He continues, "Might want to start your own study groups. Because tomorrow's Midterm is so _profoundly_ difficult, I'm not even too sure _I_ could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it, huh?" Sarah raises her hand, but she isn't called on. "Come on, let's go buddy."

She already knows the answer, so she tunes in to her brother's and best friend's conversation with Jackson. "Paralyzed, from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Jackson asks.

Stiles answers, "I'm familiar with the sensation." Jackson glares at the lanky teenager.

"Wait," Scott says, "Why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it's you?"

"How should I know?" Jackson scowls.

"They think it's Lydia?" Stiles gasps.

Sarah faces the board as Coach Finstock strides over. Jackson looks over to Stiles and answers, "I don't know. All I heard was her name and something about Chemistry-"

Coach interrupts, "Jackson!" Each boy jumps and sits up straight in their seat, facing the teacher. "Is there something you want to share with the rest of the class?" He asks.

Jackson stutters, "Um, just an undying admiration for my-my Coach."

Coach smiles, "That's really kind of you." Jackson smiles back, but Coach yells, "Now shut up! Shut it!" Jackson flinches. Coach looks around the room, no one is willing to meet his gaze, "Anyone else?" He walks back up to the front of the classroom. As soon as the older man faces away, Scott grips onto Stiles' collar and pulls him towards Scott. He whispers at Stiles, "How do we know it's not her?"

Stiles whispers back, "Because I looked into the eyes of that thing and what I saw was pure evil. When I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see fifty percent evil." He goes back to his book, but knows Scott's still watching him, "Alright maybe sixty. You know, no other than forty on a good day," He argues.

"Stiles," Scott stops him, "It's not a very good argument."

Stiles sighs, knowing he has been defeated, "I'm aware of that. I swear it's not her. It can't be, alright?…Lydia's fine."

Sarah goes back to her notes, copying the board. Lydia is called up to the board. Sarah watches as she glides up to the front of the classroom, but looks at all of her classmates confused. She writes furiously, but in some language that Sarah doesn't understand. She begins to whimper and cry out. She continues to write till almost the entire board is filled with what looks to Sarah like the same strange word. Lydia turns around with glazed over eyes. _Why is she crying?_

"Lydia…Lydia," Coach calls, snapping Lydia back into reality. She looks scared and hopelessly confused, two things Lydia Martin never seems to be. "Okay," Coach chuckles, looking at the inscription behind the girl, "Anyone else want to try answering? This time in…English?" Everyone laughs, except Sarah, of course, who just watches her friend turn around as if this is the first time she's seen and wrote this word.

Scott looks over to Stiles and Sarah, "What is that? Greek?"

Stiles shows each of them his phone, "No actually I think it _is_ English…" He mirrors the word by using his phone. Sarah and Scott watch as the shapes turn to letters and the letters turn to words.

_SOMEONE HELP ME_

* * *

Sarah rushes into Chemistry with Stiles and Scott. "Derek's not going to kill her," Scott explains, "Without proof."

"Okay," Stiles says, "He tests her like he did Jackson, right? But when and where?"

They each look up to see Isaac and Erica staring at them. Sarah answers, "Looks to me like 'here and now'." Everyone looks to the seat beside Lydia. Isaac and Erica starting walking forward, making Scott and Stiles each jump towards Lydia, sitting on either side of the girl. Sarah walks past to sit by Allison.

"What are they going to do to her?" Allison asks.

"I don't know. Jackson said that they wanted to 'test' her, but I don't know how they plan too, except it involves being paralyzed from the neck, down. Looks like they're doing it here," Sarah mumbles to the girl, acting as if the beakers are the most entertaining things in the room.

Before Allison can interrogate the blonde any further, Mr. Harris walks into the classroom, "Einstein once said, 'Two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the universe'. I, myself, have encountered infinite stupidity." He slowly pats down on Stiles' back, making Sarah roll her eyes. _Stiles has some of the best scores in your class, why do you always pick on him?_ she wants to yell, but she keeps quiet. "So," he continues, "To combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one? Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one." Lydia smirks, and Sarah purses her lips tightly together, trying so desperately hard to keep her mouth shut.

Mr. Harris looks back up, his eyes landing on Erica, "Erica, take the first station and start-" Movement causes him to stop. Everyone in the room has their hand raised to be partnered with Erica except for Isaac, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Scott, and Sarah. Mr. Harris scoffs, "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your _hormonal_ little hands down." He looks at Scott, one of the only ones who _didn't _raise their hands, "Start with Mr. McCall." Erica and Scott's eye lock as Mr. Harris continues, "Alright next two."

He goes down the row, pairing Allison and Lydia, making Sarah sigh in relief. Allison gets up and rushes to Lydia's right. Sarah patiently waits for her partner, till he calls the one name she doesn't want to hear, "Ms. Stilinski, Mr. Lahey."

Isaac smiles, he looks over to Sarah who glares at the board. He gets up and sits in the chair next to her. She doesn't look up, so Isaac smiles, "Hello, beautiful."

Sarah scoffs, silently shaking, "Okay Lahey, how about this? You sit there and do your little werewolf thing, and I will work on this stupid experiment. Then we never have to see each other's faces ever again."

Isaac smiles leaning closer, making Sarah's heartbeat jump, "But what I _want_ to see you again?" Sarah's shaking as Isaac leans in so close that they're noses are brushing. Her head feels fuzzy as Isaac invades her senses. She can't remember how to breathe. She tries, but fails. Isaac notices this, "Sarah? Sarah breathe." He commands, the smirk being replaced with a concerned frown.

"I-I can't," she gasps.

"Here," Isaac pries a small hand away from the beaker and places it against his chest. "See? Just like me, in and out. In and out."

"Isaac…" Sarah whimpers, staring up in his eyes, their noses brush again. Her breathing begins to calm down, but her heartbeat is still raised, for an entirely different. Her hand is still on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. Their lips are barely an inch from each other. Each's breath hitches, heartbeats quicken, now noticing how close they are.

A ding comes from the front of the classroom. "Switch," Mr. Harris announces, causing Sarah to pull away, blushing.

Isaac gets up, growling under his breath, "Damn you, Mr. Harris."

Scott grabs the seat next to Lydia leaving Sarah and Stiles to Isaac and Erica. Erica smirks at the other blonde. "I saw you and Isaac."

Sarah shrugs, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"But you do," Erica grins like a Cheshire Cat.

Sarah shrugs, pouring assorted mixtures into the beaker in front of her. "You know Erica, I don't see why you hate me."

Erica is taken back in surprise. Hate Sarah? "I don't hate you," Erica says blunty, "I _envy_ you."

Sarah looks up, confused, "Why?"

"You have _everything_: Friends, parents who love you, book-smarts, street-smarts, you're pretty, _and_ you've got Isaac over there trailing after you like a lost puppy."

Sarah looks up, "_Parent._ Not_ parents_. I don't have a mom, and my dad works a lot longer than most people to pay the bills and put food on the table." She goes back to the beaker, neither one saying another word to each other till the bell rings, indicating to switch again.

Quinn walks over, "Mind if I sit here?" he asks.

Sarah shrugs, "It's all yours." Together, they finish the assignment with ease.

They have time left over and Quinn asks, "So you and Lahey huh?"

Ryan chuckles, shaking her head, "Nah."

"You sure?" Quinn questions, "You were getting pretty close together that first round."

Sarah doesn't answer, and simply picks up the crystal as Mr. Harris calls time. "If you have catalyzed the experiment correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal. Now, for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy; you can't eat it."

Quinn smiles, taking the crystal from Sarah and breaking it into two, giving her the bigger half, "Bottom's up." He takes his half in one bits while Sarah sucks on hers. "Now lab partner, we should do this again sometime." Sarah nods, smiling. "How about Friday night?" Sarah stops, confusion written on her face.

"You mean like a date?" she asks.

Quinn starts, "I-"

Scott interrupts him, "Lydia!" Everyone stares at him, annoyed at the boy's outburst.

Lydia glares, "What?"

Scott mumbles something incoherent and sits back down in his seat. Sarah turns back to her conversation with Quinn. The boy smirks, "So like I was saying, I don't mean for it to be 'like a date' I want it to be 'a date'."

Sarah ponders this for a moment, _a date. Well, he is really cute with the dark, shaggy hair and green eyes, and he seems sweet enough. We're in a lot of the same classes._ Sarah looks over to the now seething Isaac, who was definitely listening in to the conversation. Sarah turns back to Quinn and smiles, "Sure. I'd love to."

"Cool, pick you up at eight." As Lydia takes a bite, Isaac hears the entire conversation between Quinn and Sarah. He growls, his eyes flashing yellow, jealousy trying to encase him, but he fakes a smile. When nothing happens to Lydia after she takes a bite, Isaac's smile turns real. _At least one good thing happened today._

* * *

The group of four rush into the janitor's closet. "Derek's outside waiting for Lydia," Scott announces.

"He's going to kill her?" Allison asks, scared for her best friend.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima then yes," Scott explains, "Especially after what happened in the room."

"It's not her!" Stiles cries.

Sarah counters her brother, "Stiles, she didn't pass. What else could be going on?"

He sighs, "No it can't be her."

Allison growls, "It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her." She glares at Stiles as if that will help knock some sense into the boy. She continues, "So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or…we've got to figure out a way to protect her."

"I really don't think he's going to do anything here, at school," Scott says.

Allison argues, "What about after school?" Scott sighs as Allison tries to think of something, "What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?"

"By three o'clock?" Stiles asks.

"There could be something in the bestiary," Allison adds.

Sarah looks dumbly at her friend, "Allison, that book's in_ Latin_ which _none _of us can read. There's also over 900 pages! How would we find the right one?" Sarah stops for a moment, "Actually there might be someone who knows." She and Allison share a knowing look and Allison nods, standing.

Scott tries to think of some way to help, "I can…talk to Derek, maybe he'll give us a chance to prove it's not her. Until then, we need a place to hide her." Scott looks between Stiles and Sarah.

"No way," Sarah growls, catching on, "Dad's at home. His shift just ended. If they follow us home, he could get hurt."

Scott sighs, "Fine, take her to my house. My mom is taking the late shift." They all nod and Scott adds, "If anything happens, you guys let me handle it. Okay?"

"What does that mean?" Allison whispers.

Scott explains, "You can't heal like I do. I don't want you getting hurt." Allison rolls her eyes and digs through her purse till she finds what she's searching for.

She whips out the crossbow and says, "I can protect myself." Scott looks down sighing. "What?" Allison asks, sitting down the crossbow. She and Sarah step closer to Scott. "Did something else happen?" she continues.

"I just don't want you getting hurt," Scott whispers, "_Any_ of you." He looks around, "Seriously, if anything goes wrong you call me. Okay? I don't care if your dad finds out, call, text, scream, yell, I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can." Allison nods, Scott continues, "We have until three."

Scott begins to walk away. He jumps in surprise, catching an arrow in his hand, right before it stabs him in the face. Allison and Sarah sigh and turn back to Stiles, who's holding the crossbow innocently. Allison holds out her hand and Sarah rolls her eyes at her brother. He mumbles an apology and hands Allison the weapon.

* * *

Sarah and Stiles grab Sarah on her way out her class. "Study group, remember?" Sarah says, and she and her brother push Lydia to the library.

Lydia prances around the library as if she's not about to be killed cold-blooded by a pack of werewolves. Sarah has to remind herself that in Lydia's world, she's not. Stiles and Sarah rush behind her, looking over their backs maybe every twenty seconds at a time.

The three meet up with Jackson and Allison. Stiles and Sarah have to practically drag the redhead out of the library.

Lydia pushes the twins off of her, "If we're doing a study group, why didn't we just stay in the library?" she asks, annoyance written across her face.

"Because we're meeting up with somebody else," Stiles lies.

Lydia asks again, "Why don't they just meet us in the library?"

Stiles says, "Oh, that would have been a great idea! Too late."

"Okay, hold on-"

Jackson sighs, clearly too annoyed with her outbursts. He rushes to her side and pushes her forward, "Lydia, shut up and walk." Allison, Sarah, and Stiles share eye rolls.

* * *

They each rush out of Stiles' Jeep, except Sarah who just arrived, by taking a different route to Scott's in her truck, hoping to throw the werewolves off.

"If we're studying at Scott's house, then where's Scott?" Lydia asks.

"Meeting us here," Stiles answers truthfully. He adds, "I think…I hope."

Allison mumbles to Jackson and Sarah, "Thank you both for doing this."

Sarah just let's out a half-smile and Jackson whispers, "I need to talk to her anyway."

Stiles lets himself in with the key in the bushes. He let's Lydia in first and then rushes in behind the girl.

He switches from looking out the window and locking the door suspiciously. Behind Lydia, Sarah throws her arms in the air, trying to say, _Too much._

Lydia makes a face and Stiles says, "There's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood." Stiles reaches for the nearest chair and places it under the door. _Apparently he does not know what 'too much' is, _Sarah thinks, face-palming from behind Lydia. Lydia repeats her look and Stiles says "And a murder! Yeah, it was bad…"

Jackson rolls his eyes at Stiles' behavior. "Lydia follow me," he says, "I need to talk to you for a minute."

She sighs, "Seriously? What is going on with everyone?" But she follows him upstairs and out of Sarah, Stiles, and Allison's sight.

* * *

Allison looks over, "Guys, they're here." Sarah and Stiles follow Allison's gaze out of the window. There stands Derek, Boyd, Erica, and…_Isaac._ Sarah's heart starts pumping just a little faster. "Give me your phone," Allison says to Stiles.

"What why?" Stiles asks.

"Stiles!" Sarah hisses. Stiles flinches as his sister's tone, he reaches into his pocket and hands Allison the phone.

Allison dials Scott's number. He picks up after the second ring. "It's me," Allison says into the speaker.

_"What's wrong?"_

She answers, "You need to get here, now. Right now." Stiles and Sarah look back outside at the pack who are still standing there.

_"Okay, I'm leaving now. On my way."_ Scott hangs up and Sarah sits down onto the nearest chair, burying her face into her hands.

Stiles walks over and rubs in between the girl's shoulder blades soothingly. Sarah sighs, "I can't believe any of them are willing to do this." Both Allison and Stiles just watch her, "I mean, I've known all of them, before _this_ happened. They were all shy and sweet kids and now they're willing to kill some girl." She glares at the ground, "It's all Derek's fault." No one says anything more, but Stiles and Allison keep checking the windows.

* * *

Night falls slowly and quietly, creeping up on the teenagers. "Maybe that's what they're waiting for," Sarah breaks the silence, "They're waiting for the night." No one had thought of that.

Stiles and Sarah look over as Allison pulls out her phone. "What are you doing?" Stiles asks.

"I think," Allison stops, trying to calm her jagged breathing, "I think I have to call my dad."

"But if he finds you here, you and Scott-"

"I know," Allison agrees, "What are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us. They're here to _kill_ Lydia."

Sarah stands, "I won't let them." She rushes up the stairs, Stiles calling after her. She peeks her head at the top of the staircase, "Don't worry about me Stiles, worry about those werwolves outside, ready to _kill_." She runs to Scott's room and puts her ear against the door. She hears soft murmuring between Jackson and Lydia. Sarah sighs and slides down the door, placing her head in her hands. If they want Lydia, they'll have to go through her. Sarah may not be big or strong, but she will fight, for Lydia, for Stiles, Scott and Allison, even for Jackson. She'll fight back for the three kids out there who wanted to be someone else, who wanted to be better.

A crash is heard downstairs. Sarah runs to the top step to see Isaac knock Allison to the ground. He rams into Stiles, sending Sarah in a heated rage. She sprints down the stairs two at a time and slams her body into Isaac, Sarah has to admit, it hurts. She'd rather run into a brick wall. She screams, jumping onto his back punching and kicking blindly, "Leave them alone!" she howls.

Isaac growls, slamming his back into the wall, knocking Sarah unconscious. She slips off and falls onto the fall. Stiles run against Isaac, fighting for his sister. Allison rushes past to Lydia as Stiles is kicked around by Isaac.

"Get back," she hisses at Lydia. "Someone's trying to break in, okay? Go! Lydia, go!" she commands and runs into Scott's bedroom. Both Sarah and Stiles are unconscious. Isaac comes to his senses seeing the bruised girl.

"Sarah?" he whimpers. But he's tackled to the ground. Scott's above him. They roll, snarling at each other, teeth bared as they slash at one another with their claws. Crashes can be heard from outside. The front door opens and an unconscious Isaac and paralyzed Erica are thrown out into the open air. Sarah and Stiles wake up and Scott and Allison help them outside.

Derek sighs, "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an alpha of your own "pack"." He indicates to the teenagers surrounding Scott. Derek smirks, "But you know you can't beat me."

Sirens can be heard by the werewolves. Scott says, "I can hold you off till the cops get here." They are then heard by the humans as well. A noise sends the couple and twins off of the porch, clutching onto one another. The Kanima turns around and screams, making Sarah clutch her head in pain and chills run down her spine. It slithers out of the scene and into the night.

Derek looks down at two of his betas, "Let's get them out of here," he mutters. But he looks up to see none other than Lydia flail out of the house.

"Will someone please tell me what the_ hell_ is going on?" she yells.

Each one looks up to where Kanima last was. Scott says what's one each person's mind, "It's Jackson."


	6. I Forgive You

** Polyvore for this chapter is "Clubbing". Ciao, belle. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6 - I Forgive You

Stiles speeds down the abandoned road. Sarah sits in the back, clutching onto the seats in front of her for support. "Stiles!" she yells, panicking. Stiles slams on the breaks before they run into a string of road spikes. A gate stands in front of them, mocking the fact that Stiles won't be able to get with his Jeep.

"What do we do now?" he asks Scott who sits in the passenger seat next to him, but Scott's already out of the car. He runs over to the gate at werewolf speed and hops the gate. Stiles and Sarah can only watch. "Well, that works for_ werewolves_!" He shouts, even though Scott can't hear him, being over a quarter of a mile away. Stiles sighs, resting his head on the wheel.

"Hey," Sarah whispers, climbing into the passenger seat, rubbing Stiles' back soothingly like he had done her's only hours ago. "Scott will catch Jackson before Derek does."

Stiles sighs, looking up in the direction that Scott had vanished, "Jackson's a douche bag, but that _thing_ isn't him. He doesn't even know that it's him. He doesn't deserve to die, not like this." Sarah nods, resting her head against her twin's shoulder. The twins sit in silence, waiting patiently for Scott or Jackson or Derek or _someone_, anyone. They wait. Stiles turns off the Jeep's engine, silence creeping over them, taunting them. Stiles is getting agitated, "Where the hell is Scott?"

"He'll be here," Sarah reassures. Though she doesn't know who she's reassuring, Stiles or herself.

"Hey, let me in!" A voice calls from the outside of the Jeep. Both twins jump and scream. Scott laughs, before continuing outside in the cold, night air, "Come on, we don't have a lot of time!"

* * *

Scott gives directions as Stiles drives at a furious pace to the "Jungle", a club. As he pulls into a parking space, Scott hops out, leaving the twins alone yet again.

Sarah jumps into the passenger seat and starts to open the door. Stiles catches her and asks, "What are you doing?"

"What? I'm _not_ spending the night in your Jeep, Stiles, thank you very much. We should help Scott," Sarah explains, to which Stiles nods. They exit and rush to Scott. Stiles' heavy breathing gives the two away, causing Scott to jump.

"Sorry! Sorry," Stiles apologizes. "Did you see where he went?" he continues.

Scott sighs, "Lost him."

"What? You lost him? Did you catch his scent?" Sarah asks.

Scott says, "I don't think he has one."

"Alright, any clue where he's going?" Stiles asks.

Scott exasperates, "To kill someone."

"Oh," Stiles sarcastically remarks, "That explains the claws and the fangs. Okay, good, it makes perfect sense now." Sarah softly hits her brother in the chest, making him fake doubling over in pain, causing her to giggle before masking it with a serious expression. Scott rolls his eyes. "Scott, I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense."

"This is no laughing matter Stiles. Scott's trying," Sarah calmly says.

Scott agrees, saying, "Just help me find it."

"Jackson," the siblings correct in unison.

Scott sighs, "I know. I know, I know."

"Alright, but does _he_ know that?" Stiles asks. "Did anyone see him back at your house?"

Sarah adds, "If so, Derek and his pack will be looking for him too."

Scott ponders for a moment, "I don't think they did, but he passed Derek's test anyway."

"That's the thing-" Sarah starts.

Stiles finishes, looking between his sister and best friend, "How did he pass the test?"

"I don't know," Scott admits.

"Maybe it's like an either or thing," Stiles murmurs, causing the other two to gaze confused at the boy. Sarah, for once, has absolutely no idea where Stiles is going with this. "Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by it's own venom, right? When's the Kanima not the Kanima?"

Scott gazes down, and then back up into the club, "When it's Jackson."

Something catches both Stiles and Sarah's gaze. Stiles points it out, "Uh…dude?" Scott backs up with the twins, following their gaze up to the lizard-like tail above them. "See that?" he asks the other male.

Scott nods, "He's inside."

"What's he going to do in there?" Stiles asks.

Sarah's eyes widen, "He's after someone."

Scott nods in the direction of the club entrance, "I know who he's after." Sarah follows Scott's gaze to see Danny handing the man his ticket.

"What? How? Did you smell something?" Stiles asks, fear lacing his voice.

"Mahealani," he answers.

Sarah gasps, "Danny." Scott pushes her gently forward, knowing that Danny is a good friend of Sarah's. They race around to the back entrance to find it locked. Stiles sighs.

"Alright maybe there's like a window we could climb through-" Stiles helps.

Sarah adds, nodding, "Or another entrance-"

Each jump and turn around in surprise as Scott rips the handle off of the door and handing Stiles the doorknob. Stiles sighs, remembering Scott's super strength, "Or some kind of handle we could rip off with super strength. I did not think of that one." Sarah and Scott pass him, rushing into the club. Lights flash, and Sarah chokes on the smoke and testosterone contaminated air for a moment before regaining her breath. This place is already starting to make her dizzy. She just wants to grab Danny and get out.

Scott looks around, Sarah at his side, "Dude, everyone in here is a dude." Sarah rolls her eyes at Scott's next comment, "I think we're in a gay club."

Stiles replies, "Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses huh Scott?" Each turn around to see Stiles surrounded by three cross dressers, not looking particularly pleased.

Sarah rushes forward gripping her brother's arm, "Sorry…ladies…but we really have to go." The cross dressers sadly let Stiles go with his sister, who never loosens her grip on his arm. They rush to the bar, all while Sarah murmurs something about not wanting a drink near her brother's non-listening ear.

Stiles runs up to the bartender and cries happily, "Two beers!"

He asks, "IDs?" Stiles and Scott each hand him their driver's licenses. He chuckles after learning their age, "How about two Cokes? And for the lady in blue?" he asks.

Sarah shakes her head, smiling sweetly, and Stiles smiles, "Rum and Coke? Sure!" The bartender gives him an unamused look to which Stiles replies, "Coke's fine actually. I'm driving anyway."

As the man turns around, Sarah flicks her brothers ear, murmuring, "Idiot."

Another man walks up, shirtless, and smiling. He hands them their Cokes and seductively adds, "That one's paid for." He nods in the direction of a man raising his bottle to the two boys.

Sarah giggles, "Stiles, you can't get a single girl's attention and yet here you are, attracting every single guy in the room."

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Shut up." He adds, "_Both_ of you."

Scott chuckles, "I didn't say anything."

Stiles argues, "Yeah? Well your face did," causing both Sarah and Scott to laugh. All three turn around to survey the dance floor full of men jumping, dancing, and grinding against one another. Sarah grimaces, claustrophobia kicking in. Something catches Stiles' eye. "Hey! I found Danny."

But that's not what have either Scott or Sarah's attention. Scott growls, "We found Jackson." Stiles looks up above the lights and smoke to see the Kanima slowly creeping along the ceiling, scoping out it's prey. _Look's like it found it_, Sarah thinks. "Get Danny," Scott directs.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asks. Scott replies by revealing his claws to the twins. "Works for us. Come on Sarah." Stiles leads the girl into the sweaty mess of men. Each fight their way towards the other boy. "Danny!" Both cry, trying to get his attention.

Men tug at Sarah's clothes and her hair, dancing around her. She scrambles to keep up with her brother, trying not to lose sight of him. Smoke falls around them, filling Sarah's senses making her panic, but no one else seems to mind. Sarah begins to feel nauseous and grips onto her brother's arm. "Stiles…" she whispers and he knows she won't be able to take this much longer.

"Come on Sarah," he talks to her, "Let's just find Danny and then I'll bring you back to the Jeep, okay?" Sarah finds herself nodding, but it makes her head throb so she stops. Stiles grabs her arm and drags her through the masses each searching for Danny.

People begin to scream close by and Sarah runs, forgetting all former nausea, with Stiles right on her heels. Danny lays on the ground, paralyzed. Sarah gasps, dropping hard onto her knees, tugging Danny's head onto her lap. "Sarah?" Danny's voice is hoarse.

Sarah nods, running her fingers shakily through her friend's hair, "Are you okay?"

Danny nods, but whispers, "I can't feel my legs, or arms." Sarah sighs, Danny's okay. He'll be okay.

Stiles runs up, "Danny!"

Danny gazes between the Stilinski siblings, "Stiles?" he gasps.

"Hey, man," he smiles.

Danny coughs, "I didn't think this was your kind of club."

Stiles' face goes red, but Sarah answers quickly, "He came for me. I wanted to go somewhere to just dance and have a good time and not have to deal with getting hit on and Stiles didn't me going out alone." Instantly she feels guilty, but she doesn't take it back. Danny nods, not pushing it any further. They wait together for the ambulances to arrive.

Stiles checks his phone and mutters a quick goodbye, leaving Sarah with Danny. _Thanks a lot, Stiles,_ Sarah thinks. Danny looks up, "So why are you really here?" Sarah tries to speak but Danny cuts her off, "You're not a very good liar Sarah."

Sarah sighs, "Just trust me on this one, okay?" Danny nods thoughtfully, he was never a pushy person unlike his best friend, Jackson. They wait the rest of the time in silence, as Sarah continues to run her fingers through Danny's hair with his head on her lap.

Paramedics rush onto the scene, and Sarah helps place Danny on the gurney. He smiles at her reassuringly as they take him away, knowing she's one to panic over her friends' safety. Sarah follows him outside and leaves for her brother's Jeep as she notices Scott rush towards them.

"See you at school," she says to Danny, before giving his hand a squeeze and walking away.

Sarah hops into the passenger seat of Stiles' Jeep. He jumps. "Thanks for leaving me to explaining things to Danny back there."

Stiles knows just how much of an honest person his sister is, "What did you say?"

"Relax," she answers, "I only told him to trust me. You're lucky he's not a pushy person, or someone else might be in on the secret." Sarah looks up to make a point that this is partially his fault, he knows she doesn't like to be anything but brutally honest. As Scott nears, Sarah hops into the back seat, screaming when she sees the bloody Jackson. "What did you do?" she cries.

"Calm down Sarah, _I_ didn't do it. He did." Sarah relaxes slightly, but jumps once more as Jackson groans softly. Scott sighs, turning to Stiles, "I couldn't get anything out of Danny."

"Okay, can we just get the hell out of here now before on of my dad's deputies sees us?" He points between himself and the girl in the backseat. As he starts up the car, the sheriff rushes onto the scene. Sarah sighs, throwing her head into her hands and crouching behind the passenger seat so her father won't see her. _Can this day get any worse? _"Oh my god. Oh my god! Can this day get any worse?!" _You took the words right out of my mouth_, Sarah thinks to her brother. Jackson groans yet again. Stiles yells the sleeping boy, "_That_ was rhetorical!"

Scott panics, "Get rid of him."

Sarah sends him a look, "He's the _sheriff_. This is his_ job_!" she cries.

"Do _something_!" Scott says to Stiles. Stiles spazzes a little before hopping out of the car and rushing over to his father to explain things.

"I should go with him-" Sarah starts, but Scott cuts her off.

"No! You'll be in so much trouble. You know how much your dad expects from you. If you show up at the crime scene, he'll flip." Sarah hesitantly agrees. Jackson grunts rising, Sarah yelps in surprise. Scott pushes the blue-eyed boy down, "Jackson, Jackson. Be quiet." Sarah and Scott turn their head back to scene in front of them. Jackson tries getting up again. "Jackson, be quiet!" Scott hisses.

"What's happening?" Jackson mumbles tiredly.

Sarah looks panicky to Scott. Scott whimpers, "Jackson I'm sorry but-" he crashes his fist to Jackson's face, knocking the boy unconscious. Both Stiles and his father look back into the jeep at the sudden noise. Sarah hides behind the passenger seat once more as Scott waves, smiling to the pair in front of him.

Stiles must have said something to get their father off of his back, because he walks back to the Jeep and starts it up, driving away.

* * *

Once on the road, Stiles asks, "What about your house?"

"Not with my mom there!" Scott exclaims. "We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to know what to do with him, or as long till he's not dangerous."

Sarah pipes up, "Drop me off first. Stiles, I don't want to be the cause of Dad's trouble anymore, he has enough of that with these murders as it is. Besides, Midterms are coming up and I plan on getting some extra studying and sleep in. Take me home." Her demands startle Stiles, but he agrees.

On the way back to his house, Stiles continues their conversation, "I still say we just kill him."

Scott and Sarah each yell at Stiles, "We are _not_ killing him!"

Stiles agrees, "Okay! Okay!" Each person lets out a sigh of relief as Stiles pulls into his driveway, letting Sarah hop out of the car.

She kisses each of their cheeks on the way out. "Be careful," she says, before rushing into the house, locking all of the doors and windows. She rushes to get ready for bed and begins to study.

* * *

A body steps out of the shadows. Sarah screams, throwing her hands up to her face. Isaac raised his hands, showing that he means no harm. "Relax! I just want to talk."

Sarah feels the way she did in the club: panicky, nauseous, dizzy. "I don't have anything to say to you," she manages.

Isaac sighs, "Please Sarah, give me a chance to talk, to redeem myself." Sarah says nothing, silently agreeing. Isaac smiles, noticing his win. He sits down on the edge of the bed. "Sarah, I'm so sorry for what I did. I was only doing what Derek told me to. I didn't mean to hurt anybody-"

Sarah cuts him, a new found confidence appearing, "You meant to hurt Lydia, and Scott, and Stiles…and me."

Isaac sighs, "Yes, for Lydia and Scott, I did, but you and Stiles, I never wanted to hurt."

Sarah glares out the window, "Well, you did."

"I know," Isaac whines softly, "And I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness-"

"Then why did you come? Why did you come here when you knew I'm not going to forgive you?" Sarah cries, turning her head to look at the blue eyed werewolf.

"I want you to understand." Sarah's taken aback, Isaac wants her understanding. "I just-Sarah, you're so important to me. I still want to be your friend, even if I can't have that, I just want you to see things the way I do. Sarah, I was never strong enough to stand up to him. I wanted to be stronger. I wanted to fight back. I was never good enough either, not good enough for my father, not good enough for you. Derek gave me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Sarah sighs, "You were always good enough Isaac. You have good heart. You're loyal and kind, but after the bite you became arrogant and cocky. You were so full of yourself. I just miss the old Isaac."

"And he's still here!" Isaac exclaims, "I'm still here. Sarah, I'll be whatever you want me to be."

Sarah smiles softly, "I just want you to be yourself Isaac, stop pretending to be something you're not." Isaac smiles as Sarah returns to her school work. Isaac scoots over to sit beside her on the bed, a small smile still tugging on his lips. Gently he places a hand on her back, making Sarah jump and back up at the werewolf. "Yes?" but Isaac cuts her off, placing his lips softly to hers, cupping her face in his large hands. Their lips move softly, slowly. Sarah is first to pull away, a soft blush creeping up on her fair skin. "I-"

Isaac cuts her off, smiling, "You don't have to say anything, Sarah, but I got to go. Derek's probably wondering where I am."

Sarah nods. Isaac walks over to the window, sneaking one last look at the young girl, he turns back around, "Isaac?"

"Yes?"

"I-I forgive you."


	7. Trashing Libraries

** Polyvore for this chapter is "Detention". Hope you enjoy! Ciao, belle. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Trashing Libraries

Sarah rushes into the interrogation room. "Stiles! I got your text-" She stops at the scene before her. Stiles and Scott in chairs across from Jackson. Jackson's father stands behind him. Ms. McCall stands in the doorway beside Sarah. Mr. Stilinski holds a clipboard farthest away from Sarah. "Oh, sorry…I'll just go…"

Mr. Stilinski sighs, "Mr. Whittemore, this is my daughter, Sarah. Sarah, this is Jackson's father."

Sarah nods, taking Mr. Whittemore's hand, "Yes sir. I know who Mr. Whittemore is. He helped Jackson and I on our History project last year."

Mr. Whittemore looks confused, "I didn't know you and Stiles were siblings."

"Twins, actually, but not many people do," Sarah admits, adding, "Until they see our last name."

"So Sarah, what did you need?" Mr. Stilinski asks.

Sarah looks down, "Stiles just said to meet him here." Technically, it's the truth, not the _full_ truth, but still the truth.

Mr. Stilinski doesn't push it any further, but he gives each of his children a look saying they'll resume this conversation later. He looks down at the clipboard, reciting to Stiles and Scott, "You will not go within fifty feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically," he finishes, placing down the clipboard, disappointedly. Sarah comforts Ms. McCall, who looks as though she is about the cry.

Stiles asks, "What about school?"

Mr. Stilinski answers, "You're going to attend classes while maintaining a fifty foot distance."

"Okay," Stiles starts and Sarah already knows this question will be sarcastic. Call her intuition what you will, but Sarah knows her brother like the back of her hand. "What if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and there's only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other?" Mr. Stilinski shoots his son a disapproving glare. Stiles nods, receiving the message, "I'll just hold it."

As each person files out, Sarah waits for her brother and father. Mr. Stilinski snarls at his son, "Do I need to remind you how lucky we are that they're not pressing charges?" Sarah knows this isn't the time to add anything, or even speak for that matter. This is a father/son talk, well father/son scolding.

Stiles answers, "Come on, it was just a joke!"

"Just a joke?"

"Yes!" Stiles exclaims, "I didn't think he would take it that seriously." Mr. Stilinski doesn't look at all amused by Stiles' so called "joke". "Dad, humor is very subjective. Okay? We're talking about multiple levels of interpretation here."

"Uh huh, okay. How exactly am I supposed to interpret this stolen prison transport van?"

Sarah gasps, "You stole a prison transport van?!" She tries listening on Stiles' answer, but Scott and his mother catch her eye. They walk past the trio, filing into the hallway. They follow in after them. Mr. Stilinski leaves the twins and goes into a different room.

Mrs. McCall continues, "I'm grounding you. You're grounded."

"What about work?" Scott asks his mother.

"Fine," she answers, "Other than work; and no TV," she adds.

"The TV's broken," Scott says softly, clearly not enjoying this conversation.

"Then no computer," she says.

Scott argues gently, "I need the computer for school."

"Then no uh," Ms. McCall looks around, her eyes landing on the twins, "No Stiles."

Stiles gapes at her, "What? No Stiles?!"

"No Stiles!" She exclaims, causing Stiles to back up next to Sarah, "_Or _Sarah." Sarah's jaw drops, but she says nothing unlike her brother._ Why am _I _getting punished? I didn't kidnap a person or steal a van? _But in a way, Sarah knows she's responsible. If she had been there with Stiles and Scott, she might have been able to talk them out of it. Ms. McCall continues, "And no more car privileges. Give me your keys. Give them to me!" She stomps her foot in protest, holding out her hand.

Scott quickly fishes out the car keys, handing them to Ms. McCall, who fumbles to remove them from the keychain. Scott gently grips his mother's shaky hands in his own, stopping her movements. She sighs, "What is going on with you? Is this about Allison?" In the background, both Stiles and Sarah shake their heads.

Scott sighs, "Do you really want to know?" Melissa nods, but the twins continue to silently protest.

Scott stumbles to find words, but Ms. McCall asks, "Is this about your father?" The twins nod, begging him to lie. She continues, "It is, isn't it? Okay, you know what, um…we'll talk about this at home. I'm gonna go get the car." She walks towards the exit and Scott waddles sadly over to Stiles and Sarah.

"I'm the worst son ever," he beats himself up.

Stiles sighs, watching his father get yelled at by Mr. Whittemore for his son's behavior. "Well, I'm not exactly winning a prizes." Sarah lays a comforting hand on each boy's shoulder, but says nothing. She gently pulls Stiles in for hug, each being comforted by the other. Neither one lets go, knowing the other needs this right now.

* * *

"So why do we need their help?" Isaac asks the older werewolf.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is," Derek answers his beta.

Isaac questions, "And they do?"

"They might," Derek admits, "Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side." He looks over to Isaac as if he knows where he's been.

Isaac shakes his head, "No way, I just got her trust back. I'm not using Sarah like that."

Erica sneers, "Somebody's got it bad. Guess that leaves me. Hmm…Scott, Stiles, or Sarah?"

"Any," Derek says.

Isaac quickly changes subjects, "The full moon is coming Derek."

"I'm aware of that," Derek says, turning around to a giant chest. Erica and Isaac send each other a look, before looking to see what Derek has in the trunk. He pulls out the chains.

Erica digs around, "Boy, these look comfortable." She sarcastically hands the alpha the chains in her hands.

Isaac growls, "You said you were going to help us change whenever we wanted."

"There hasn't been time," Derek honestly answers.

"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon then that means you're alone against the Argents," Isaac argues.

"Haven't found us," Derek says.

"Yet," Isaac says. When that doesn't grab his alpha's attention he adds, "Sarah did, and she's only sixteen-"

Derek looks up, almost annoyed, "And very smart. Sarah knows people and doesn't over or under estimate them like everyone else." Derek begins to walk away.

Isaac raises his voice after Derek, "So how about we just forget the Kanima?"

Derek yells out, "We can't! There was something about the way that Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid…at all. And I don't know what he knows or what he's planning, but I'm sure about one thing. We _have_ to find it first." "I'm not supposed to tell anyone," Lydia says to the twins following her.

"Come on, anyone who says their not supposed to tell someone is always dying to tell someone, so tell us!" Stiles exclaims.

* * *

Sarah pleads, "Please Lydia, _please_."

"Why do you two want to know so badly?" Lydia cocks her head to the side as she continues walking.

"We can't tell you that," Stiles answers for him and his sister.

"Then _I'm _not telling _you_," Lydia remarks.

Stiles continues, "But you are telling us that you could tell us if you wanted to?"

"Was that a question?" Lydia asks, confused.

Sarah nods, "I think it was a question."

Lydia gives a short bark of laughter, "Tell me if this feels like an answer, _no_." She walks faster, Sarah rolling her hazel-eyes and Stiles snarling remarks after her.

"Lydia!" Stiles cries, "Coem on, Lydia!" Erica rushes forward out of nowhere, hurtling the twins towards the wall. Stiles hisses in pain, as Sarah whimpers, cradling her wrist to her chest. "H-hey Erica," Stiles greets.

"Why are you two asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" She places her claws on each of their chests threatening them.

Sarah gulps, but lets Stiles answer. "Why are you bringing up claws on camera?" he hisses in question to her. She removes her hands from each of them. "That's right," Stiles gloats, "You wanna play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman." He grabs his sisters arm and pulls her forward with him.

Erica calls after the twins, "If you're wandering about Jackson's real parents, they're about half a mile from here…in the Beacon Hills cemetery."

Erica walks off and Stiles and Sarah race after her, "Erica!" they call in sync.

Stiles and Sarah rush up next to her, flanking either side, "You know how they died?" Stiles asks.

"Maybe," Erica smirks, "If you tell me why you're so interested."

Sarah growls, "We can't tell you that!"

Erica stops ignoring her, "It's him, isn't it?"

"What?" Stiles plays dumb. "Who? Him who?"

Erica nods, putting the pieces together, "The test didn't work, but it's still him. It's Jackson." Stiles and Sarah stop._ Oh shit…_

They follow her as she nears the gym. Stiles tried to argue with her, "Look you can't tell Derek okay?"

Sarah nods, "There's a lot more to this than just the Kanima. He's just a boy-"

"A boy who's been killing people," Erica hisses.

"Look Erica just because you got the bite, that doesn't mean you can go around killing people-"

"Why not?" Erica turns around, growling at the other blonde. Stiles steps in front of her protectively, "That's all everybody used to do to me." Erica turns to Stiles, "I used to have the world's worst crush on you. Yeah, _you_ Stiles. But you never noticed me, kind of like how you're not noticing me right now," Erica points out, but neither of the twins are focused on her. Their attention is to the floor and Erica follows their gaze to the puddle coming from inside the boy's locker room.

Sarah jumps as Scott is shoved out of the locker room and into the puddle on the floor. Jackson jumps on top him, fighting the werewolf. The three other teens rustle forward, grabbing at Jackson, pulling him off of Scott. Erica holds back the semi-naked Jackson as Stiles, Sarah, and now Allison rush to Scott's aid.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Harris comes running onto the scene. "Hey!" he cries, "Enough! What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down." His gaze shifts to Scott, "Mr. McCall, care to explain yourself?" When Scott says nothing, Mr. Harris turns to Stiles and Sarah, "Stilinskis?!"

Matt hands over a tablet, "You dropped this." Mr. Harris snaps it out of his grasp before anyone else can.

He points the tablet between Scott and Jackson, "You and you-" he changes his mind, circling the tablet between everyone standing around him, including pore Matt who just happened to be walking by. "Actually, all of you, detention. 3 o'clock."

As soon as he falls out of earshot, Sarah slides down the wall, her head in her hands. She's never gotten detention before, actually, she's never even gotten into trouble with her teachers ever. She hears Erica above her, "What's wrong princess? Can't take getting in trouble?" It's takes both Scott and Stiles to hold the girl back from lunging at Erica and getting herself into more trouble.

* * *

Each person files into the library where detention will be held. Sarah's shoulders are hunched over. Sarah takes the seat across from Stiles and Scott. Erica slides in next to her, and Sarah must refrain herself from rolling her eyes. Sarah shoves her nose in a book as Jackson pipes up, "We can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." Sarah can't but roll her eyes at Jackson's comment.

"All these tools?" Mr. Harris asks.

Stiles answers, "Nope, just us tools," pointing between him and Scott.

"Fine," Mr. Harris says, pointing to a different table, "You two, over there."

Stiles and Scott rush to the other table, leaving Sarah with Erica. Erica smirks, as Sarah frowns into her book. "Interesting book," Erica says, eyeing Sarah's worn copy of

"The Road Not Taken and Other Poems", "I read some Frost in front of the class in English in eighth grade." Sarah ignores her, continuing through and reciting her favorites poems to herself. "I was more of a Walt Whitmore girl myself. He had such happy and upbeat poems that could brighten anyone's day-"

Sarah growls, "What do you want Erica?"

Erica smiles, "I'm just trying to be nice."

"No, I remember when you were nice; _this_ isn't it. I loved the old Erica, she was one of my best friends." Sarah words cause Erica to be taken aback, _best friends_.

They sit in silence until Matt says, "Are you okay?"

Jackson grimaces, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Mr. Harris asks, "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"Nah," Jackson says, "I just need to get some water."

He exits and Mr. Harris calls out, "No one leaves their seats," before walking out after the teen.

As soon as he's gone, Stiles and Scott move back across from Erica and Sarah. "Do you know how Jackson's parents died?" Scott asks Erica.

"Maybe," Erica answers, like she had when Stiles asked her the same question before.

"Talk," Scott growls.

Erica sets down the notebook in her hands and replies, "It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen."

Stiles murmurs, "So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at eighteen?"

Sarah mutters under her breath, "Hmm, pretty, smart, _and_ rich. Jackson will be making some girl very happy one day."

Erica smirks between Stiles and Sarah, "Yep."

"You know there's something deeply wrong with that," he says to Scott.

"You know what," Erica says, grabbing her laptop, "I can try to find the insurance company department on Dad's inbox. That's where he keeps everything."

_"Scott McCall, please report to the Principal's Office,"_ interrupts the teenagers. Scott is as shocked as his friends and rushes out of the library. Erica, Sarah, and Stiles return to scrolling through Erica's father's inbox.

Jackson stumbles back in, but the three ignore him. Erica seems to have found something. "Look at the dates," Stiles points out.

"Passengers arrived at the hospital, DOA. The estimated time of death: 9:26 p.m., June 14th, 1995," Erica restates.

Stiles says, "Jackson's birthday is June 15th."

Sarah looks up as Mr. Harris packs up to leave. He picks up his briefcase and scans over the students as they begin to pack up as well. Mr Harris chuckles, "Oh! No, I'm sorry. Yes, _I'm_ leaving, but none of you are. You may go when you're done with the reshelving." He pats the many, _many_ books beside him and Sarah has to fight the oncoming groan. "Enjoy the rest of your evening," he says, walking out the door.

Sarah grabs a cart, walking down the fiction section, placing book after book neatly on the shelves. She's read most of the ones on the cart, easily placing them where they need to be back on the shelves. As she finishes she walks over to a huddled Stiles, Allison, and Scott.

Stiles whispers, "It means he was born after his mom died, by C-section. They had to pull him out of her dead body." Sarah watches as Erica flaunts past the group of four to her own cart.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asks the other three.

"Word all over the report is inconclusive," Stiles answers.

Scott asks, "His parents could have been murdered?"

Sarah nods, "Maybe, they don't know."

"Well, if they were and it falls in line with the Kanima, then yes," Stiles says. "You know, it seeks out and kills murderers."

Allison asks, "But for Jackson or the person controlling him?"

Scott says, "We have to talk to talk to him. We have to tell him."

Sarah whisper-yells, "He won't listen to-" but Scott's already gone, walking through the aisles. He stops at an open book. Slowly he approaches around the corner, seeing Matt unmoving, face-down in the carpet and no sign of Jackson. Sarah creeps over by Erica who's stacking book after book on the shelf. Sarah doesn't have enough time to apologize as something rushes overhead.

Scott rushes to Matts aid as something takes out the light overhead, sending shards of glass and books spiraling down on top of Scott and and Matt. Scott looks over, "Erica!" he cries. The she-wolf growls, but not out of anger, out of fear, as the light is taken out about her as well.

Books fall on top of Sarah and she ducks in cover, feeling glass and bits of book rain down upon her. She covers the back of her head and hides herself into the bookshelf. Sarah screams as the bookshelf topples down, ready to crush her, but then Erica's there pushing it back up to its original height. Sarah smiles, grateful, "Thanks."

Erica smiles, "Wouldn't want anything to crush my best friend, would I?" Sarah begins to smile again, but something catches her eye.

"Erica!" she cries but it's too late. Erica fall to the ground, unable to move. Sarah crawls over to her, dragging Erica behind a bookshelf and out of sight of the Kanima. Sarah grips onto Erica's hand, and holds her close. Sarah hears a crash, as something exits through the window, but she doesn't know what it is, but she's a little preoccupied anyways. Erica begins seizing, gripping blindly onto the girl's hand, hard. "Stiles! Scott! Allison!" the girl cries.

Stiles runs to her aid, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Stiles holds the girl in his arms as she spazzes. "I think she's having a seizure."

Allison runs over to Matt as Sarah, Stiles, and Scott crowd around Erica. Allison sighs in relief, "He's alive!"

Stiles nods, "We need to get her to a hospital."

"D-Derek," Erica argues, "Only Derek."

Scott looks over to Erica, "Okay we'll get her to the hospital-"

"To Derek!" Erica exclaims. "To Derek…"

Allison agrees, "Go."

Scott rushes around the corner, causing the twins to yell out to him in protest. Sarah doesn't listen in to the couple's conversation and instead talks soothingly to Erica, though the cracks in her voice betray her, "Don't worry Erica. You'll be okay, we got you, you'll be okay…" Tears fall down from Sarah's eyes, betraying her. "Because damn it, Erica, I'm not loosing you! I just got my best friend back, and I'm not losing you again." Stiles rubs onto Sarah's back as Scott picks up the seizing Erica and all but running out of the room. Stiles gently, but quickly nudges Sarah to follow the werewolves. None knowing that the camera is watching their every move.

* * *

The three rush Erica into the subway. Stiles stops Sarah from going any further, "Stay here," he commands. Sarah being to protest, but Stiles shakes his head firmly, "No, Sarah! Stay here!" Sarah hesitantly nods, not trusting her voice right now.

Isaac smiles as her intoxicating scent hits his nostrils. He inhales deeply, but stops at her irregular heartbeat and constant, shallow breathing. "Sarah?" he rushes forward, pulling her into a hug. Sarah grips onto him pressing her face into his chest. As screaming is heard from inside the train, Sarah begins to cry.

She pulls away, "She's…my b-best friend…" she hiccups and Isaac nods. He sits down on a chair and pulls her down onto his lap.

"Sarah," he says sternly, "Breathe." _She's hyperventilating_. "Breathe, Sarah, breathe!"

Sarah babbles nonsense, but Isaac manages to make out the important parts, _Erica was attacked by the Kanima for saving Sarah's life._ Sarah's heart keeps pumping, faster and faster. Her breath keeps getting shallower and shallower. _If she keeps this up_, Isaac thinks, _she'll pass out from the lack of oxygen._

Isaac rips a hand away from Sarah grip on his shoulders like he did in Chemistry. He places it onto his chest and covers her hand in his own. "Just like me, Sarah, in and out, in and out." He breathes deeply, slowly trying to get her to mimic his movements. Sarah shakily takes deep breaths, till Isaac think her breathing is normal enough without his instruction. He removes his hand, but Sarah keeps hers placed firmly on his chest.

"T-thanks…" she whispers. Isaac just nods, now noticing just how close they are. Noses brushing, Sarah sitting on his lap, Sarah filling all of his senses except one. Slowly he leans in closer, and Sarah meets him halfway, their lips connecting, moving together in sync. Isaac pulls her closer, deepening the kiss. Tongues dance and sparks fly, leaving Isaac dazed and in pure bliss as Sarah pulls away. Isaac intertwines their fingers, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. Sarah smiles, falling into Isaac's warmth. _It's been a long day._ She falls asleep almost instantly, smiling happily to be with Isaac.

_My Isaac._


	8. It's All My Fault

** I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing support. I love you guys so much. You're the best. Cookies all around! (::)**

** Polyvore for this chapter is "Rave". Ciao, belle. :)**

* * *

Chapter 8 - It's All My Fault

Turns out both Sarah and Stiles are grounded for getting detention. Sarah had to cancel her date with Quinn, which she wasn't too upset about, and Stiles isn't really allowed out of the house anymore; he still does though. Sarah hates when Stiles sneaks out. Of course, she can't tattle even if she wanted to, lives are on the line, so Sarah always takes the fall when their dad gets suspicious. Both kids know they need to go to that Rave this Friday though and grounding isn't over for another two weeks.

_The kissing up starts now_, Sarah thinks as Stiles orders their food into the microphone in the drive-through window.

You see, Stiles and Sarah Stilinski are two very smart, _very_ nosy children. They like to be on top of things, especially their father's cases, and they_ know_ how to get out of trouble, which are the reasons why they sit with Sheriff Stilinski now, eating dinner together at the station.

Sheriff Stilinski takes a bite of his burger and makes a face, "Aw what the hell is this?" he asks through his mouthful of food.

"Veggie burger," Stiles answers passing Sarah a salad dressing packet as they sit across from their father.

"Stiles, I asked for a hamburger," he complains.

"Dad, this is better for you," Sarah argues sweetly, smiling at him.

"Yeah," Stiles agrees, "_Veggie_ is healthier." He points to his salad. "We're being healthy."

Their father sighs, letting it go till he sees that instead of the french fries he asked his children to order, they had replaced it with celery and carrot sticks. "Aw hell. Why are you two trying to ruin my life?"

Stiles argues, "We're trying to extend your life. Okay? Could you just eat it please?"

The sheriff mumbles something incompetent and goes back to his _veggie_ burger. Sarah changes the subject, "So what have you found?"

"No," the sheriff argues, "I'm not sharing confidential police work with a couple of teenagers." Stiles and Sarah look up at a board behind their father, at each other, and then back at him, all in sync with one another. "You know, you two scare me when you do that."

Stiles ignores his comment, "Is that it on the board behind you?" When the sheriff is silent, he give each twin the reassurance they need. They try and look around him.

"Don't look at that," the sheriff says nonchalantly. When neither listen, he adds, "Advert your eyes…Hey!"

"I see arrows pointing to pictures…" Stiles observes.

"Stop!" the sheriff commands, "Okay fine." Each child looks over surprised, when he agrees. _He's never this easy to manipulate._ "…I found something. The mechanic and the couple that were murdered, they all had something in common."

"All three?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, and what do I always say?" their father asks.

Sarah answers, "One's an incident, two's a coincidence, three's a pattern."

The sheriff nods, "The mechanic, the husband, and the wife. All the same age. All twenty-four."

"Wait, what about Mr. Lahey?" Stiles asks.

Sarah adds, "Isaac's dad isn't even near twenty-four."

The sheriff answers, "Which made me think either A: Lahey's murder wasn't connected, or B: the ages were a coincidence, until I found _this_." Sheriff Stilinski slides a file in between the Stilinski twins and Stiles takes it into his hands. Mr. Stilinski continues, "Which would be C. Did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother named Camden?"

Sarah's heart pangs in sadness. Isaac never told her. "Died in combat," Stiles reads.

"But if he were alive today," the sheriff continues, "Take one guess as to how old he'd be."

The twins scan over the information of Isaac's deceased older brother and look at each other. "Twenty-four," they say in sync.

The Stilinski family deserts their dinner and walk up to the board. "What if same age means same class?" Stiles thinks aloud. "Did you think of that?" he asks his father.

"Yeah," the sheriff brushes him off, but then rethinks his son's statement, "I mean I would have-I just-Look! I just got Lahey's file two hours ago."

Sarah argues, "Dad, people could be _dying_."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that! Thank you," he says.

"Same class…" Stiles murmurs. All three look at one another. Each rush around the Headquarters, searching file after file on the Senior Class of 2006. They meet back in the Sheriff's Office and slam books and files onto the desk. Immediately, they quickly search through, trying to find something, _anything_.

Stiles grabs a blue folder and announces, "Okay, this is it. Class of 2006…" Sarah crouches down next to her brother to examine his finds.

She makes a discovery, "They all went to Beacon Hills."

The sheriff nods from his file, "Including Isaac's brother."

"Alright," Stiles says, "So what if they all knew each other, you know? I mean two of them were married. Maybe they all hung out."

The sheriff shakes his head, knowing that that's not a good enough explanation, "They could of all had the same class together. They could of-" He stops himself when stumbling upon something unknown to his children.

"What?" they ask together.

"Same teacher," he answers, showing them a photo of their Chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris.

"Harris…" Stiles murmurs then asks, "They were all in his class?"

Mr. Stilinski nods, "All four. Now, I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in but _this_ is definitely a pattern. Alright give me the 2006 yearbook." Sarah hands it over to Stiles, conflicted. _It just doesn't make sense, this is too easy._ "These names, we need faces."

"Which ones?" Stiles asks, flipping through pages.

Sheriff Stilinski dials a number on the office's phone, "Everyone in that class. If the killer's not done killing-"

The twins answer, knowing their father's favorite line, "One of them is next."

* * *

Stiles pulls the Jeep into a parking spot and Sarah pulls the dusty red truck up next to it.

"There's got to be another way to get tickets, right?" Scott asks hopping out, and then waiting for his best friends to catch up.

Stiles argues, "It's a secret show, there's only one way."

"Hey!" Someone calls from behind. The three turn around to Matt who asks, "Any of you guys know why no one was suspended after what happened the other day at school?"

"Forget about it," Stiles sasses, "Nobody got hurt."

Matt gives Stiles a look, "I-I had a concussion."

Sarah adds, "And Erica had a seizure." Stiles screams at her telepathically, _Who's side are you on?!_

He looks back at Matt, "Nobody got_ seriously_ hurt."

Matt counters, "I was in the E.R. for _six_ hours."

"Okay, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about," Stiles holds his hand about six inches off the ground, indicating how unimportant Matt's concussion is to him, "_This_ high on our list of problems right now."

Scott steps forward and Sarah swats her brother on the back of the head for being rude to Matt, "Are you okay?" Scott asks.

Matt nods, "Yeah, I'm fine…now."

Sarah smiles, "Good, I'm glad you're okay."

Matt sends her a thankful smile and resumes the conversation with, "So you didn't any tickets last night either?"

Scott shakes his head, "Are they still selling?"

"Uh no, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's going to be there." Matt sends Sarah another smile before walking away to his next class.

Stiles glares at him, "I don't like him."

Sarah rolls her eyes, smiling, "Matt's a nice guy."

Stiles scoffs, but doesn't try and argue with his sister. Instead he turns to Scott, "Hey are you sure about this?"

"Last night, whoever was controlling Jackson tried to kill somebody, but he didn't finish the job so what do you think he's going to do this time?"

Stiles hesitates, but knows where Scott's going with this, "Be there to make sure it happens."

"Exactly," Sarah smiles. The three teenagers walk off in the direction of their lockers.

* * *

Isaac walks out of class and right into Sarah, who does not look at all happy. "Hey Sarah," he smiles.

She glares at him, "Stiles tells me that you beat up some defenseless boy to get them those rave tickets. Is that true?"

Isaac gulps, surprised in both himself and Sarah. He's actually _scared_ of her. "I just-I mean…he…well…I-"

"The truth, Isaac." Isaac nods, looking and feeling like a kicked puppy. He really doesn't like upsetting Sarah. Sarah sighs, falling for those puppy eyes, "Thank you for helping them, but next time, please find a less _violent_ way to do so." Isaac nods happily, glad she's not too upset. Sarah leans up and kisses his cheek, making him smile, "Come on," she whispers in his ear, "You and I have to get to class." A shudder rushes through Isaac as Sarah's lips touch the shell of his ear. She pulls away and begins to skip off to her class. Isaac rolls his eyes smiling, _tease._

Sarah runs right into Quinn who smiles at her. "Hey Sarah."

"Oh…hey Quinn," she forces a smile.

Quinn chuckles, "Don't get too excited to see me. So when is your grounding over?"

"Two weeks from now," Sarah smiles, being polite.

"Oh that's too bad," Quinn pouts, "Because I was thinking that you and I could maybe go to that rave thing…tomorrow night. It's supposed to be a lot of fun. Everyone's going."

Sarah looks up, _this may be my only chance to get into that rave._ She nods, "I'd love to _if_ I can my dad into it."

Quinn smiles, "Great! Hope to see you then." Sarah instantly feels guilty again. She's using him. She doesn't like to use people. He walks off and a hand grabs Sarah's before she can head over to her next class.

Isaac hisses, "_Why_ did you agree to go on a date with him?"

Sarah looks up into baby blue eyes confused, "This is my only chance to get in the rave. I don't really want to date him. Besides, it's not like you and I are together…are we?" Isaac's eyebrows furrow together, _Are we?_

"Do you want to be together?" he asks. Now it's Sarah's turn to think. _Do I? I know I really like Isaac, but do I want him to be my boyfriend? We kissed and it was just like how I thought my first kiss would be, except for the whole werewolf part._

"I think…I do, but I don't know. Stiles doesn't like you at all and I don't think my dad will either."

"You're afraid of what they'll think of me?" he asks, hurt by her words.

"Not afraid, no, but their opinion matters a lot to me; they're family. You know what? How about as soon as I'm not grounded anymore, you come over and I'll introduce you to my dad and then we'll see what he thinks."

Isaac thinks for a moment, before nodding, agreeing to her idea. He asks, "You promise this is just to go to a rave?"

Sarah nods, "Yeah, I promise." Isaac smiles again before taking Sarah's hand and leading her to Chemistry.

* * *

_Either Dad doesn't know what the term "grounding" means, or he's had a rough day, _Sarah thinks while going through her wardrobe. She picks a neutral-colored floral print dress and matches it with darker pieces and starts on her hair and makeup.

Stiles rushes into her bedroom, "Text Quinn that you'll meet him there. I'm taking you."

Sarah looks up confused, "Why?"

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Just do it." Sarah nods and reaches for her phone.

_Hey, Stiles is also going. We'll meet you there in about 45 minutes okay?_, she sends the text and goes back and finishes her makeup. She curls her hair quickly and pulls half of it back, letting the rest fall in soft curls. Stiles waits impatiently on her bed.

"Ready," she smiles at Stiles, who grabs her hand and pulls her down the stairs.

They meet their father outside, who holds a somber look on his face. Sheriff Stilinski already agreed to letting Sarah go out, but knows nothing about Stiles accompanying her.

Stiles quickly explains, "Hey! Can't talk. Gotta run." Sarah is the first to notice her father's lack of words and stops. Stiles turns to her, but the look on her face tells him that she's not going anywhere. He follows her gaze to their father walking away and he asks, "Hey. Wait, wait, wait. What's wrong?"

"Daddy, is something wrong?" Sarah asks, reaching for her father.

The sheriff shakes his head, "No, nothing."

Sarah notices it only after Stiles points it out, "Where's your gun?" he asks.

"And your badge?" Sarah asks.

"I left it at the station, along with my badge," their father answers. Sarah whimpers knowingly.

"What?" they both ask, but each already know their father's answer.

"You know what, we'll talk about this later," he says.

"Dad…" Stiles whispers.

"Don't worry about it."

"Dad!" Stiles argues, his tone making his sister flinch.

Mr. Stilinski sighs, "It was decided that the son of the police chief: stealing police property, and getting an restraining order filed against him by one of the town's most respected attorneys, did not reflect well on the county." Sarah begins to cry silently, and Stiles feels tears welling up in his eyes.

"They fired you," he states.

"Nah," the older man says, "It's a leave of absence. It's temporary."

Sarah whimpers, staring at the ground, "Well who said it was temporary? Them?"

"Actually no," the man says, pulling his daughter closer.

_This is all my fault,_ each twin thinks. Stiles for stealing the car and receiving the restraining order and Sarah for letting him. _If I had been there, I could have stopped all of this from happening._ No one blames Sarah for not being there, but she blames herself enough to make up for that.

At the sullen looks on each of his kids' faces he adds, "It's fine. Don't worry about it…I'm going to be fine." "Dad!" Stiles cries. He turns back around to look at his son, "I don't get it, why aren't you angry at me?"

Their father think for a moment before answering, "Maybe I just don't want to feel worse than I already do, by having to yell at my son."

He walks inside, leaving Stiles and Sarah out in the chilly night air. As he closes the door, Sarah cries, "This is all my fault, Stiles. If I had just _been there_, none of this would have happened. I could talked you out of the idea and you wouldn't have done it and gotten the restraining order-"

"Sarah, stop. Please," Stiles says, "It's my fault, no one else's. Not your's, not Scott's and certainly not Dad's. Don't turn this on yourself, you had no part in this-" before Stiles can continue, Sarah runs up, crashing their bodies together and fiercely hugging her brother. He feels tears run down his cheeks and he grips her to him, needing this. "I'm sorry," he manages between gasps.

"Me too," she whispers back.

* * *

Stiles pulls into the lot with Scott in the passenger seat and Sarah in the back, thankful for his sister's forgiveness. He looks over at her, she's sad, but not angry. She forgave him for doing, she never blamed him in the first place. Sarah's always been like that. Stiles remembers when he accidentally threw away a moldy piece of bread before realizing that that happened to be her Science project for tomorrows assignment.

_"Stiles, have you seen my experiment? We have to turn it in tomorrow and I don't have the finishing result." Stiles remembered the bread he threw out earlier that day._

I'm so stupid_, he thought,_ I know I've seen her working on it. I completely forgot._ "I…I accidentally threw it out…I'm so sorry, Sarah, I know you've been working hard on this…" he apologized._

_ Sarah smiled, "It's alright. I shouldn't have left it out on the counter anyways. I still have pictures."_

Even back then, she'd always end up turning the blame to herself, because she hates seeing her brother upset with himself. Stiles remembers how the next day, Sarah came home crying because she had gotten a C on the assignment because she couldn't show the ending result. Even then she didn't tell the teacher that Stiles was the one who threw away her project, she had taken the C and then cried in her room about it. _God,_ Stiles think_, I am an awful person_.

As each file out quietly, Scott notices the silence. Between his two best friends, there is next to never a silent moment. As Stiles pops open the trunk, Scott asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" they ask in sync. _Even when their upset, they manage to freak me out._

Scott shrugs, "Neither of you said anything on the way here."

"I'm fine," Stiles answers half-heartedly, why this time, Sarah stays silent.

"Sarah?" Scott pushes, knowing she wouldn't lie.

Sarah sighs, checking her phone, "Quinn's here, I'm going to go meet him up front. Text me if anything happens." She waltzes away.

"…Stiles, is something-" Stiles cuts his friend off.

"Grab the other bag," he gently commands.

Scott answers, "I can't, remember? Deaton said you have to do it alone."

"Okay, this plan is really starting to suck."

Scott ignores him as her scent fills his senses. "What? No, not here, not now."

"Scott!" Stiles cries, "What am I supposed to-Okay! This plan officially sucks."

* * *

Sarah smiles at Quinn as she nears him. "Hey Sarah, glad you could make it."

"Me too," Sarah says.

Quinn nods as he lets her in line with him, "So I'm taking your old man cut you some slack?"

It takes Sarah a moment to register what he's talking about till she remembers the grounding. "Oh! Yeah, he's got a lot on his mind right not." Her smile falters.

"You okay?" Quinn asks softly, placing his hand on her forearm, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Sarah laughs, covering up her sadness, "Oh yeah. I'm great! This is going to be fun."

* * *

Isaac opens the curtains and the first thing he notices is _her_. How he can sense her in the enormous crowd of people, Isaac doesn't know.

Sarah dances with Quinn, laughing as the boy kisses her cheek, his hands on her waist. Isaac can't help the jealous growl the erupts from his chest. He doesn't like this guy dancing with _his_ Sarah. Erica hisses from his side, "Down boy. You're the one who agreed to her going on the date with him."

Isaac snarls softly, "Yeah, I thought he'd keep his hands to himself."

Erica rolls her eyes, "You really think he'd do that? Come on, look at her. She's gorgeous, Isaac. Get used to it. Come on. We've got work to do."

Isaac nods looking around into the mass of people. He smirks when he notices Scott, he grips Erica's arm, pulling her forward.

* * *

Scott runs up to the duo dancing. He smiles, glad to see his friend happy. Sarah smiles, "Hey Scott!"

Quinn looks up laughing, "Hey, you're in my Science class right? Scott McCall?"

Scott nods, "Yeah, that's me. Hey, can I borrow Sarah real quick?" Quinn nods, releasing his grip on Sarah and Scott tugs her behind a wall. Isaac waits there.

Scott resumes his conversation with Isaac, handing over a needle filled with ketamine. Isaac asks, "Why me?"

"Because I have to make sure Argent doesn't end up ruining the plan," Scott answers. He continues when Isaac doesn't argue, "You've got do it intravenously."

Isaac looks over to Sarah, "Intravenously: existing or taking place within, or administered into any tubes forming part of the blood circulation system of the body." When Isaac still doesn't understand, she adds, "You've got to inject it in the vein." He nods, understanding now.

Scott nods, "You find him, and pull back on this plunger right here."

Isaac takes the needle, and Sarah remarks, "The neck would probably be the easiest."

Scott nods, "You find the vein, and jab it in there and pull back on the trigger. Be careful."

Isaac scoffs, "I doubt I'll even slightly hurt him."

"He's talking about _you_ Isaac," Sarah says.

Scott nods, "I don't want you to get hurt." He leaves Sarah and Isaac alone.

Sarah leans up, brushing her lip against Isaac's ear, "What he said; be careful." Before she can fall back, Isaac grips her with his free hand and spins them around to were her back is up against a pole, making escape impossible. His lips press against her throat.

"I don't like him," Isaac growls huskily into Sarah neck.

Sarah grips his hair, "Don't like who?"

Isaac snarls the name, "Quinn. I don't like it when he touches you. I don't like it when anyone touches you." His lips ghost down her neck and place themselves right where her neck meets her shoulder. He softly sucks, making her moan softly above him.

"Isaac…" she whimpers, music to the boy's ears. She pulls away abruptly, "I should be heading back…"

Isaac nods, but not before he quickly presses his lips to hers. He pulls away slightly to where their lips brush, "If I catch him kissing you like this, I'll kill him."

Sarah's confused, "Like wha-", but Isaac cuts her off by pressing his lips furiously to hers. She kisses back with equal passion. He grips her closer to him, and her finger tug at his hair.

He pulls away smiling, "Like that." He gently presses his lips to forehead and sends her on her way.

Erica walks up out of the shadows, "I stand corrected. I thought she wouldn't be interested in you, but she's just as hooked as you are. I owe Boyd twenty bucks."

Isaac smiles in the girls direction, "You really think so?"

Erica rolls her eyes, "I know so. Now come on. We need to get to Jackson."

* * *

"Everything okay?" Quinn asks as Sarah returns.

Sarah smiles dreamily, "Yeah, everything's great." Her smile fades as she sees Isaac, Erica, Jackson groping one another. Now she understands Isaac's jealousy, she's furious. She doesn't the way Erica's touching him. She has to remind herself that neither one have feelings for one another and that they _have_ to do this. Somewhere deep down, Sarah can feel it though. She wants Isaac all to herself.

"You okay?" Quinn asks.

Sarah nods, for a second she's afraid that her jealousy is so wild and thick, that _Quinn_ can sense it. "Yeah," she says, "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Quinn looks behind her shoulder at the three people dancing. He chuckles sadly, "I knew it."

Sarah's heart pounds in her ears, "Knew what?"

"You have feeling for Isaac. I should have seen it coming, you'd be taken."

Sarah's eyes widen, is she _that_ obvious? "I…um…"

Quinn shakes his head, "No, it's okay Sarah, really. I understand. I'm sorry for being pushy I-"

Sarah interrupts him, "I'm really sorry Quinn. I didn't realize I truly felt the way I do about Isaac."

Quinn smiles, "It's alright. Love's a weird thing." _Love?_

Sarah laughs, "I thin you've got it all wrong. I don't _love_ him-"

"Yeah, you do," Quinn argues softly, "The way you look at him, the way you act happier when he's around, and much as I wish it were me in his place, I can plainly the love you feel for each other."

Sarah surprises him when her lips press to his cheek and her hands wrap around him, "Thank you for understanding, Quinn."

Quinn smiles softly, returning the hug, "Yeah, I guess."

Erica taps on Sarah's shoulder, "Sorry, but I _really_ need Sarah right now." Quinn nods, letting go of Sarah.

Erica pulls her away and Sarah calls, "I'll see you at school!" They run into a room where Isaac stands over an unconscious Jackson. Sarah runs straight into Isaac's arms who pulls her behind him protectively.

The door swings open and Erica snarls at the person entering, till Stiles screams, "It's just me! It's just me!" Sarah peeks up from behind Isaac's shoulder. "Sarah!" he gasps, "You're supposed to be with-"

Isaac interrupts, "I won't let anyone hurt her."

Stiles gazes at the curly-haired werewolf, "And who's going to protect her from _you_?"

Sarah rolls her eyes, forcing herself away from Isaac, "Isaac wouldn't hurt me."

Stiles gives his sister a look telling her that they would talk about this later, instead he says to Isaac, "You knock him out?"

Isaac walks up, "Let's find out." He releases his claws and reaches for Jackson who surprises the whole room by gripping Isaac's arm in his sleep and twisting. Isaac gasps in pain, trying to pull away from Jackson's embrace. Jackson releases and Isaac back away to Sarah.

Sarah grips his head to her chest and Isaac holds his now broken arm. Stiles cries, "Okay, no one does anything like that again. Okay?" Erica and Sarah nod. Sarah pulls Isaac into the corner. She sits down and Isaac rest his head in her lap as she examines the damage to Isaac's wrist.

"It'll heal," he whispers. Sarah nods, but doesn't say anything. He looks overt Stiles, "I thought the ketamine was supposed to knock him out."

"Yeah, well this is apparently all we're going to get," Stiles replies. "So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him decided to show up tonight."

Sarah runs her finger comfortingly through Isaac's soft hair. Jackson's eyes open and he growls in an odd, deep voice, "I'm here." Sarah and Isaac each jump up and Isaac pulls Sarah behind him again. Jackson continues, "I'm right here with you." Stiles walks up closer to Jackson, Sarah tries to as well, but Isaac holds her back, pulling her into his chest.

"Jackson, is that you?" Stiles asks.

"Us," Jackson replies in the odd voice. He continues, "We're all here."

Stiles looks back at Erica, Isaac, and Sarah and asks to Jackson, "Are you the one killing people?"

Jackson doesn't look at Stiles or anything in particular as he speaks, "We are the one's killing murderers."

"So then all of the people you've killed so far-"

"Deserved it," Jackson snarls.

"See we've got a little rulebook that says you only go after murderers," Stiles says.

The next comment makes Sarah weak in the knee and grip onto Isaac, "Anything can break if enough pressure is applied."

"Alright," Stiles says, seemingly unaffected by Jackson's remark, "So the people you're killing are all murderers."

Jackson agrees, "All. Each. Every one."

"Well who did they murder?" Stiles asks.

"Me."

Stiles is confused, "Wait, what do you mean?"

"They murdered me." Isaac, Erica, Sarah, and Stiles each notice as Jackson's eyes change from blue to a cat-like yellow. Isaac silently drops his hands under Sarah's thigh and hoists her up. She wraps her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck, fearing for her brother who's far too close to Jackson for Sarah's liking. Jackson repeats, "They murdered me."

Jackson lifts his arm and Stiles announces, "Okay…alright…more ketamine. The man needs ketamine. Come on!"

Isaac shows Stiles the empty vile with the hand not placed under Sarah's thigh and quickly says, "We don't have anymore…"

Stiles sighs, annoyed, "You used the whole bottle?" Erica taps on Stiles' shoulder before he can say anything further. Jackson stands, shifting from human to Kanima.

He lets out a reptilian roar and Sarah flinches into Isaac. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

"Okay," Stiles says, "Out! Everybody out!" Each rushes out the door. Isaac grips onto Sarah's hand, who has freed herself from his hold. They run out of the room and slam the door shut, each pressing their bodyweight on it, trying to keep Jackson inside.

The Kanima has another idea and instead head-butts through the wall and running out into the open. He doesn't even look back on the four terrified teens.

Sarah is the first to recover, "Come on!" she growls and grips onto Isaac's hand, leading him outside. She, Isaac, and Erica get separated from Stiles, who exits first. AS they exit into the open night Sarah rushes to Stiles and Derek, but Isaac and Erica stay behind, not being able to cross.

Sarah looks over to Stiles, "What did you do?"

"Oh my god!" he exclaims, "It's working! Oh this is…yes, I finally did something!" he says to Derek and Sarah.

Derek looks into the distance, hearing the cry, as do Isaac and Erica. "Scott," Derek confuses Stiles and Sarah.

"What?" Stiles asks.

Derek ignores him, "Break it."

"What?" Stiles exclaims, "No way!"

"Scott's dying!" Derek cries.

"What?" Stiles asks again. "Okay, what? How do you know that?"

Sarah cries out, "Stiles! Scott is fucking dying in there! Don't ask questions! Just break it!"

Derek agrees, "Oh my god! Stiles! I just know! Break it!" Stiles falls to the ground, and flicks his wrist over the ash, breaking the circle. Derek flies past the Stilinski twins and into the Rave. Isaac runs forward, capturing Sarah in his arms and she falls against him.

* * *

Stiles drives. Sarah sits in the passenger seat. "So you and Lahey huh?" he asks.

Sarah smiles, "I don't know."

For a moment, Stiles thinks of protesting, but he remembers what Isaac had said._ "I won't let anyone hurt her."_ He remembers how Sarah always would want Stiles to be happy, how she'd always take the fall. He smiles softly, "I'm happy for you."

Sarah stops, and stares out of the window, "Thank you, Stiles."

"I love you, Sarah."

"Love you too, Stiles."


	9. Nothing Good Comes From Drinking

** Polyvore for this chapter is "Party of the Year". Ciao, belle. :)**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Nothing Good Comes From Drinking

As Sarah enters her bedroom after taking a shower, Isaac emerges from the shadows, taking the blonde into his arms. She smiles against him, needing this more than she'll ever let on. Isaac gently falls back onto the bed with her in his arms.

Sarah yawns, drowsiness taking over, "I hate falling asleep."

Isaac chuckles, placing his chin on top of her head, "And why is that?"

"Whenever I wake up, you'll be gone."

"Well, I just so happen to love it when you fall asleep, you like spooning and you'll talk in your sleep," Sarah laughs.

"I do not!" she giggles.

Isaac looks down at her, and she looks up under thick, dark eyelashes. "Do too," he breathes, captured by her natural beauty and her strawberry-scented shampoo. He sits up, gently pulling her up into his lap. He cups her face in his hands and presses her lips against his own.

Stiles wanders in, toothbrush in his mouth, "Sarah, you wouldn't happen to have my jersey by mistake, I need it-" he cuts himself off, "Oh my god! Next time, warn a brother! Put a tie on the door or _something_!"

Sarah pulls away laughing, much to Isaac's irritation. "Sorry Stiles."

"S'okay. Hey, Isaac," Stiles addresses.

"Stiles," Isaac says crossly, clearly vexed about being interrupted.

Stiles looks around the room. "So do you have my jersey?" he asks.

Sarah stands and Isaac lets out a whine, causing Sarah to laugh again. "Down boy," she giggles under her breath. She goes into her closet and come back out with the red shirt. "This it?" she asks.

Stiles nods, and races to his sister, grabbing the shirt. "Thanks Sis," he smiles. He runs out of the room, but stops at the door. "Oh, and Isaac? Just to let you know, I live right next door, so if I hear any moans, I swear, I'll kick your little werewolf ass out of that window," he threatens, pointing to the window in Sarah's window.

Isaac cracks and smile and Sarah laughs once more. "Sure Stiles." He leaves to his own room and Isaac turns back to Sarah. "So, where were we?" Sarah places a quick kiss onto Isaac's lips and turns to the homework sitting on her bed.

"Studying, that's where we were," Sarah opens her Chemistry book.

"Sarah," Isaac groans, "It's Spring Break."

"Perfect opportunity to learn about Nuclear Fission," Sarah replies, planting herself onto Isaac's lap once more and opening her textbook. "Isaac, there's a full moon tomorrow."

Isaac nods, pulling Sarah closer to him, placing his lips to her temple. "I know."

"I don't like it when you're in pain. It killed me to see your broken wrist today," she whispers.

"Where did this come from?" Isaac asks.

Sarah sighs, "I know I can't be with you, but know that I _will_ be thinking of you." Isaac smiles, pulling her in closer. "Quinn told me something at the rave that surprised me."

"What is it?"

"He said, 'The way you look at him, the way you act happier when he's around, and much as I wish it were me in his place, I can plainly the love you feel for each other.'…" Sarah looks up with those bid doe eyes and Isaac is awestruck. Before Isaac can say anything Sarah receives a text. "Oh, I got to go help plan for Lydia's party tomorrow night. She says she needs my advice on some dresses at the mall. Will I see you at the party?"

Isaac shakes his head, "Full moon, remember?"

Sarah smiles sadly, "Oh yeah."

Isaac places a tender kiss on her lips and pulls away, "Don't look so down. I promise that as soon as this blows over, I'm taking you out on a _real_ date."

Sarah smiles, "Really?"

Isaac nods, "Really." He pecks her lips once more before filing out of the window and into the night. Sarah sighs happily before pulling her hair up into a bun and pulling on some jeans and t-shirt. She pulls on her jacket and exits the house, headed for Lydia's.

* * *

Allison laughs, her two best friends at her sides, "How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?"

"It's my birthday party," Lydia replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm thinking host dress." She holds a sleek, striped gray dress out at arm's length. Lydia continues, "Evening dress…then, after-hours casual."

"Sounds like you've already got everything planned," Sarah remarks, her gaze on the bags that Lydia has laid out.

Allison acts casual, "I noticed you didn't send out any invites."

"Biggest party of the year, Allison," Lydia plucks a dress from the stack, "Everyone knows."

"I was wondering if maybe this year, things, you know, might be different…" Allison adds.

Lydia gives her a look, "Why would anything be different?"

"Just because things have been off lately," Allison chuckles. "Things and people…"

Lydia stops messing with the clothes and instead glares directly at Allison. Sarah gently smiles, "Like Jackson."

"Why do you two care about Jackson?" she accuses.

"We don't," Sarah retorts.

Allison drops it and asks, "Do you know if he's coming tonight?"

"Everyone's coming," Lydia states. Her gaze drops to a nude-colored dress and she smiles, "This one's my favorite. For me, not you two." She looks down at dark floral-print dress and a silky blush one, "_Those_ are for you."

A knock is heard from the door outside of the bedroom. "Mrs. Argent!" Lydia exclaims and Sarah smiles at the older woman. Lydia shows off her stunning blue dress. "What do you think of this one?" Lydia asks.

"It's lovely, Lydia. Hello, Sarah," Mrs. Argent remarks. She turns to Allison, "Allison, can I grab you for a moment to talk, just the two of us?"

"Can we do it later?" Allison asks.

"Actually to be honest, sooner would be-would be better." Mrs. Argent gently rubs her tender shoulder, to which only Sarah picks up on.

"Party's at ten!" Lydia announces.

"Oh! And you'll be around before then?" Mrs. Argent asks her daughter.

"I think so," she answers.

"You think so?"

Allison looks up, slightly annoyed with her mother's odd request. "I don't know."

As Mrs. Argent exits, the girls go back to the clothing laid out in front of them. Lydia lets Allison wear a necklace of hers and lets Sarah wear one of the girl's favorite rings. "Call it a 'Happy Birthday' gift to me," Lydia smiles.

* * *

Sarah and Allison walk up to the Martin house together. In Sarah's hands, she holds a wrapped box with a new pair of beige pumps that Lydia's been hinting about to the girl since last year.

Each girl sighs looking up at the beautiful, but oddly empty house. "For Lydia," Allison says and Sarah gives a curt nod in agreement.

* * *

"Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" Stiles asks his sister and best friend.

"No," Scott answers, "Have you seen Allison?"

Sarah nods, "She gave me a ride, but then as soon as we got inside, she disappeared."

"We should probably tell her what we found," Stiles says.

"What did we find?" Sarah asks.

"We figured out how it has something to do with water, you know, the fact that all the victims were on the 2006 swim team," Stiles replies.

Sarah stops, "How does Isaac's father fit in?"

"Coach of the swim team."

"So whoever's controlling the Kanima really hates the swim team," Scott states, slightly confused.

"Hated the swim team, specifically the 2006 swim team," Stiles remarks, "So it could be another teacher, maybe a student back then. I mean who are we missing?" The three step out on the back patio where Allison meets up with them.

"Uh, Jackson's not here," she replies after offering Scott and awkward smile.

"Yeah no one is here," Stiles confronts. Sarah and Scott look around at the completely empty backyard. _Strange, last year, people were just dying to get in._

"Maybe it's just early?" Scott suggests.

Sarah sighs, "Or maybe no one wants to come, because Lydia's the town's new whack-job."

"Well we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks," Allison explains.

Sarah nods in agreement, but Scott argues, "She's completely ignored Stiles for the past ten years."

Stiles shoots his friend a look before explaining, "I prefer to think of it as not having been on her radar."

"We don't owe her a party," Scott defies.

"What about becoming normal again?" Sarah suggests.

"Normal?" Scott asks.

Allison explains, "She wouldn't be the town whack-job if it wasn't for us."

Scott sighs, giving in to the two girls in front of him, "I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here."

Sarah helps, "I can ask around. I know more than a few people with nothing better to do on a Saturday night."

Stiles tries, "I also know some people who can this thing going, like really going."

Sarah chuckles knowingly as Allison asks, "Who?"

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party," Stiles explains.

* * *

Sarah doesn't drink. It's never appealed to her, so when Lydia offers her a beverage with the sickly-sweet scent of alcohol wafting her senses, Sarah declines.

"Oh come _on_ Sarah. You never have any fun," Lydia protests.

Sarah smiles softly, "Lydia, you should know by now that _one_: I don't drink, and _two_: Peer-pressure never worked on me."

Lydia smiles, cocking her head to the side, "Oh come on, not at all? You've never wanted to feel the rush or let loose before?"

Sarah shakes her head, "Not once in sixteen years."

"Isn't there _anything_ you want off your mind? Anything that you just want to forget?"

"Nope," Sarah pops the "p".

Lydia purses her lips, "Just one little sip, for my birthday? Please? If you don't like it, you don't have to keep drinking it." Sarah rolls her eyes, _Oh what the hell? One sip can't hurt._ She takes the drink in her hands and forces the glass to her lips, the strong liquid rushing down her throat, making her choke slightly. After a second she smiles, liking the bubbly substance. "See? It's good, right?" Sarah smiles, nodding and walking away with the glass in her hands.

* * *

"How do you not feel this?" Isaac rasps. The full moon taunting him, trying to encase him and seize him under it's spell. It would be so _easy_ to let go and and stop struggling against the moon, but he knows that no one would want that of him. Everyone would want Isaac to continue trying to push the heat and to push the urge to kill away.

Derek tightens the chains on his wrists. "I feel every second of it," he answers.

"And how do you control it?" Isaac asks.

"Find an anchor," he replies. _What the hell is an anchor?_ Isaac thinks. "Something meaningful to you," Derek adds, as if he had read the young beta's mind. "Bind yourself to it, and keep the human side of you in control."

"What is it for you?" Isaac asks, trying to make conversation to get his mind off of the pain.

"Anger," Derek answers, "But it doesn't have to be that for everybody."

"You mean Scott?"

"Yeah," Derek sighs. He finishes, "Alright, that should do it." He reaches to tighten a chain, but Isaac tugs back, pulling the seat in front of him closer to his body. Growls come from behind the two, as Boyd and Erica watch their pack-mate and alpha.

* * *

As Sarah walks towards the bathroom, movement catches her eye. She blinks twice but he's still there. Isaac stands across the room, dressed in black. He leans against the doorframe watching people as they go by, looking bored. His gaze flickers to her and he smirks. "I've been waiting for you." Sarah smiles as Isaac reaches forward, grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs and into a vacant room.

"Wait," she says, "Shouldn't you be with Derek and the others-"

He silences her with a finger pressed against her lips. "Don't ask questions. I just needed to talk to you." Sarah nods and Isaac gently tugs her over to a mirror Sarah hadn't noticed before. Sarah stands in the mirror in her party dress, but next to her mirror self, there's a wolf. She turns to look up at Isaac and his eyes burn yellow. "Don't you get it? It's all your fault. It's your fault your mother died, you _killed_ her. It's your fault Stiles and Scott have a restraining order against them, if you had been there instead working on your stupid homework, you could have stopped them. It's your fault your dad lost his job, the _one_ thing that brings him happiness. It's your fault that Lydia's insane, you've neglected your friend when she needed you. It's _your_ fault I'm like this! Why did I ever think you were too good for me, when in fact I'm too good for _you_!" Isaac growls and turns Sarah gaze back to the mirror, in the background she sees catlike eyes reflecting and a snake-like tail whip about.

It hisses and Sarah screams, "Stop! I didn't kill anyone! It's not my fault! Just stop!" It lunges and Sarah covers her face, but before it can reach her, it disappears along with Isaac, leaving Sarah alone in the bedroom.

Sarah softly pads back downstairs, _It's all my fault…it's all my fault_. She walks out into the open, hating herself. She sees Scott leaning over Stiles and wanders over, coming up with an apology in her head. "Stiles look at me," he says to her brother. He looks up at the grief-stricken Sarah. He curses under his breathe, "Not you too…Sarah, snap out of it, your brother's hurting."

Sarah nods, "And it's all my fault."

"What? No it's not, helping me wake Stiles up."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Scott asks.

Sarah looks over between her brother and friend, "For not being there, for letting you guys take the fall for me. I'm so sorry, Scott."

Scott sighs, shaking his head, "Sarah snap out of it. You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault." Sarah blinks a few times, her eyes focusing hazily on Scott.

"Scott?" she croaks, and Scott smiles. _She's back, now back to Stiles._

"Drink the water," he gently commands. "Stiles, drink it! Something's happening and I need you sobering up right now. Come on Stiles."

Sarah rolls her eyes, "What do you think you're doing? That's _not_ the way to sober him up fast."

"You can do better?"

Sarah laughs half-heartedly, "Stiles and Dad have each come home drunk before. I can do best." She grips Stiles' arm and tugs him down into the pool beside the three. He comes back up gasping and flailing his arms around. "How do you feel?" she asks her brother.

Stiles sasses, "Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl."

Sarah scoffs, but announces, "He's sober."

* * *

"I think you'll be okay now," Derek says to Isaac who simply sits there, done with his episode. "Looks like you've found an anchor," he states.

"My father," Isaac answers truthfully. While Sarah seems to inhabit his mind often, Isaac knows that he's always ever wanted to please his father, to get him back to the way he was _before_ things started getting bad, before Isaac's mother died.

Derek remarks, "Your father locked you in a freezer in your basement to punish you."

"He didn't used to," Isaac smiles, remembering. It's fuzzy and hazy, but Isaac remembers the time when his dad was a great man, who loved his wife and sons dearly, who loved baseball and taking hikes and even his job as the High School's Swim Instructor. Isaac remembers when his father loved him. Derek leaves Isaac alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Hey!" Stiles exclaims to Scott and Sarah, "I can't find her. Dude, anyone who'd drink that crap, they're freaking out." They're interrupted as someone is pushed into the pool. It becomes a game, and more and more people are dragged into the water.

"I can see that," Scott answers.

"So what are we going to do?" Sarah asks.

Scott answers, "I don't know-"

He's cut off by a, "I can't swim!" Each turn to the voice to see someone pushing a spastic Matt into the pool. "No, stop! I can't swim!" He flaps his arms around screaming, "I can't swim!" His movements are unstable and irregular and he splashes around. He goes under and Sarah fears he won't come back up, till Jackson's there. He reaches for Matt and pulls the gasping boy up out of the water. Matt looks around, "What are you looking at?" he asks defensively. He walks in-between Scott and Stiles and Scott tugs Sarah gently behind him, separating her and Matt.

Sirens and people frantically running around interrupt Matt and Scott's stare down. People flee from the scene, Stiles, Scott, and Sarah among them. They rush forward to see Matt watching each angrily, the Kanima beside him.

The Kanima wraps it's tail around Matt protectively, no possessively. Then in a flash they disappear.

Sarah looks over to Stiles and Scott. She whimpers, "Matt's the controller."


	10. Investigations

** In the spirit of Tuesdays, here you are! Another chapter for my lovely followers.**

** I would like to apologize. I do this **_**and**_** my other FanFiction without a Beta and most of the time I work at night when I don't have to actually **_**go **_**to work. I wanted to apologize for any mistakes I make or have made, because I get tired and I'm **_**way**_** too impatient to edit majority of the time.**

** I really should get a Beta, but I'm very lazy and don't want to put in the effort of looking for the best Beta and contacting them and sending out each draft and then having them send it back to me. It seems like too much effort. God, as I look back at this, I realize just how lazy and lacking in effort I really am. This is probably why I'm single… Anyways, Polyvore for this chapter is "Casual". Hope you enjoy! Ciao, belle. :)**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Investigations

Stiles, Scott, and Sarah dash home after Lydia's birthday party. They need to get Matt arrested before anyone else is killed.

Stiles and Scott try to coax Stiles and Sarah's father into Stiles' room to tell him about their findings on Matt. Sarah turns to her room to change.

Sarah changes out of her party ensemble and into a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt. She pulls her her up into a ponytail and leaves her make-up the way it was from the party. Sarah knows that they're going out to the station soon if Stiles and Scott can convince Sarah's father about Matt, so she pulls on her favorite Spider-Man sweatshirt on and a pair of TOMs.

Sarah rushes out of her room and across the hall into the her brother's own room. She finds her brother looking up Matt's picture in the yearbook and shows their father.

"So this kid is the real killer?" Sarah and Stiles' father asks the three friends.

Stiles nods, "Yeah."

"No." Both Sarah and Stiles are surprised with their father's outburst, 'no' not normally being involved in his vocabulary.

Stiles argues with his father, "_Yes_."

The ex-sheriff crosses his arms, "_No_."

"Dad! Come on!" Stiles stands to his father's height, defending himself, "Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect things in a murder, okay? So, all they have to do is look through the transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common."

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter, Karen, wasn't in Harris' class."

Stiles sasses, "Alright, okay! You're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?"

"You know what? They're _not_ dropping the charges, but that doesn't prove anything." Stiles' father shakes his index finger at his son as if he were scolding a small child. Stiles seethes in rage, which Mr. Stilinski ignores and turns to Scott and his daughter, "Do you guys believe this?"

"Uh, it's really hard to explain _how_ we know this-" Scott starts.

"But, Dad, you're just going to have to trust us," Sarah finishes. "We know it's Matt."

Stiles nods, "He took Harris' car. Okay? Look, if he knew that a cop found tire tracks at some of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris' class that they'd arrest him!"

"Alright, fine," Mr. Stilinski agrees, "I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive! I mean why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and it's coach dead?" Sarah hadn't thought of that. _Matt said that the murderers killed him, but what does that mean? Matt's still here, but he said that they killed him. It doesn't make any sense._

"Isn't it obvious?!" Stiles exclaims. Sarah leans in a little closer, thinking her brother is on to something she didn't register. "Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in like six years…okay, we don't have a motive yet…" Sarah sighs, rolling her hazel eyes at her brother. He continues, "I mean, come on. Does Harris?"

Mr. Stilinski takes in his sons information, nodding softly, "What do you want me to do?"

Each widen their eyes at the Stilinski father's agreement. Scott recovers first, "We need to look at the evidence." "Yeah," Mr. Stilinski tries to rationalize, "That would be in the station where I no longer work."

"Trust me; they'll let you in!" Stiles insists.

Mr. Stilinski gapes at his son, "Trust _you_?"

Stiles is hurt, but he knows he deserves that one. He hasn't exactly been a nominee for greatest son ever as of late. Stiles corrects himself, "Trust…Sarah?" Mr. Stilinski only glares at his two children, making Sarah want to cry. She's used and abused her father's love to the point that he can no longer trust her. That hurts. Stiles tries once more, "Trust…Scott?"

Mr. Stilinski nods, "Scott, I trust." Sarah wipes away the tears before anyone else notices. Scott places a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Sarah's father and brother don't note either of their actions.

* * *

Stiles takes Mr. Stilinski in his Jeep and Scott opts to ride with Sarah.

"You okay?" Scott asks once each are securely inside the battered, old truck.

Sarah steers in the direction of the familiar police station where her father has worked for as long as the girl can remember. She doesn't even glance at Scott as she answers, "Yeah, I'm fine." Scott doesn't miss the jump in her heartbeat and even if he couldn't hear it, he'd know she was lying. Sarah's not very good at hiding things.

"Sarah, is this about what your dad said?"

Sarah sighs, knowing she can't hide from Scott. Next to Stiles and her father, Scott knows Sarah better than anyone. The three were raised together, inseparable since well forever. She nods, still not meeting his gaze. "I just feel like I've broken a piece of his heart. It really hurt when he said he can't trust me anymore and it hurt even worse to know that I don't deserve to."

Scott smiles sadly, patting her knee, "Maybe you're just overreacting."

"Maybe, but he, Stiles, and you are my entire family, Scott. It kills me to hurt any of you. You guys are the world to me. To lose you, would be to lose a part of myself. I'm not Sarah without Stiles, I'm not Sarah without you, and I'm certainly not Sarah without my dad. To know that he can't trust me enough to rely on me really hurts."

Scott can't help but smile to know that Sarah believes he's close enough to be considered family to her. Why not? Scott has eaten more meals with the Stilinskis than he can count. He's got a drawer in Stiles' room for his own clothes when he un-expectantly spends the night. His own mother considers Stiles and Sarah as the children she's never had. Of course Mr. Stilinski was always a fatherly figure to Scott, as Ms. McCall was always a motherly figure to both Sarah and Stiles. _Hell, we're about as 'family' as it gets I suppose._

"Sarah, if I know anything about your dad, I know that he loves you and Stiles more than anything in this world and will forgive you."

"That's the thing," she whispers, "What if we don't deserve his forgiveness? He has every right to be angry and disappointed in us. Stiles and I, we lost him his job, which he loved by the way. _Stiles_ stole, and got a restraining order. _I_ let him and didn't even try to help or rationalize. We got detention. I've never so much as gotten yelled at by a teacher before, Scott. Did you know that? I've never gotten into trouble, not _once_ in my whole sixteen years of living. My grades have _never_ dropped past a 4.0 in my schooling, except I once got a C on my Science project for throwing the final product away on accident. Even then I ended up with a 90% for all of the makeup work I did to regain that grade. My grades are dropping _and_ I got a detention. What's wrong with me?"

Scott sees the tears threatening to fall for Sarah's big hazel eyes from her ranting. He can't help but chuckle at her. Sarah's very naive sometimes. "Sarah, there is nothing wrong with you. You're just stressed, we all are. The Kanima has been _killing_ people. It's alright to put that ahead of your other worries, like school and your consideration for other's needs." Scott stops himself and looks up, "Oh, we're here."

* * *

The group of four race into the station.

The young police officer looks up from her paperwork at the crowd, recognizing the ex-sheriff. "It's two in the morning," she states, obviously exhausted and in need of coffee herself.

Mr. Stilinski nods, "Believe me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't extremely important."

Stiles looks to the two other teenagers beside him. "We'll look in the hospital stuff first, okay?" he whispers.

"Why?" Scott asks.

Stiles answers, "Because all of the murders were committed by Jackson except for one. Remember?"

Scott nods, "The pregnant girl."

Sarah speaks for the first time since leaving the truck, "Jessica."

"Since Matt had to kill her himself, somebody from the hospital could have seen him," Stiles explains.

"Boys, Sarah," Mr. Stilinski acknowledges the teenagers after the officer allows them entrance into the station. He leads the group down the long, darkened hallway to his old office.

Stiles boots up the computer and allows Mr. Stilinski to take over and dip into the hospital files from the evening that Jessica was murdered. "I don't know guys," Mr. Stilinski sighs, "There's a six car pile up that night, the hospital was jammed."

Stiles, obviously agitated, argues, "Alright, just keep going. Look, he had to pass one of the cameras in order to get to Jessica, okay? He's got to be on the footage somewhere." As if on cue, each teen notices the leather jacket adorn teenager whose hair is shown to camera. Stiles, Sarah, and Scott are all certain that it _is_, in fact, Matt.

Scott is the first to react, "Stop! Did you see that? Scroll back." Mr. Stilinski does as he is told and scrolls back a couple of seconds.

"That's him!" Stiles agrees, "That's Matt!"

Sarah nods, "That's _definitely_ him!"

"All I see is the back of someone's head," Mr. Stilinski states.

"_Matt's_ head, yeah," Stiles argues. "I sit behind him in History. He's got a very distinct cranium. It's weird." Sarah can't help, but roll her eyes at her brother. Even if they can each tell, they'll have to use a bit more evidence to convince Mr. Stilinski.

"Are you _crazy_?" Mr. Stilinski exclaims at his son.

Stiles points to the monitor, "Alright, look at his jacket. Huh? How many people do you know who wear black, leather jackets?"

Sarah gazes at her brother's seriousness in disbelief. "Seriously Stiles?" she hisses.

Mr. Stilinski answers, "Millions, _literally_."

"Okay," Scott says, annoyed by the unrelated topic, "Can we just scroll forward? There's got to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras."

"Yes, please Dad. You know that there's no time for this," Sarah pleads.

Mr. Stilinski doesn't argue and instead scrolls forward to a different camera. "Right there!" Stiles exclaims, "See? There he is again."

"You mean there's the back of his head again," Mr. Stilinski says.

"Okay," Stiles exclaims, exasperated, "Look, he's talking to somebody."

Each lean in a little closer to study the person's face. Scott gasps, "He's talking to my mom."

* * *

_"Scott, do you know how many people I work with in a day?"_ Melissa asks from the other end of the line.

The Stilinski tries not to make too much noise and listen in on the conversation through the speakers. "This one is sixteen, he's got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager."

Stiles adds, "Yeah, he looks evil!"

Sarah swats at her brother in the back of the head, and hisses, "Idiot." Stiles rubs his head and playfully sticks his tongue out at her.

_"Scott, I already talked to the police about this."_

Scott sighs on the inside, exasperated at his mother's uncooperative and annoyed attitude. "Okay, Mom, I'm going to take a picture and send it to you." He snaps the image of Matt in Stiles' yearbook and on the other end, Melissa's phone beeps indicating her of a new message. "Did you get it?"

She looks at the image and replies into the cell phone, _"Yeah."_

Scott asks, "Recognize him at all? Do you remember him?"

_"Yeah, I did. I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall."_ All four look up at one another knowingly, _Melissa is a witness._ The woman continues on the other end, _"Scott, what's going on?"_

"It's nothing, Mom," Scott assures, not liking when he lies to his own mother. "I'll explain later. I got to go." He hangs up and Mr. Stilinski pulls out a file.

"Alright we got shoe prints along side the tire tracks at the trailer sight," he clarify.

Stiles and Sarah speak once again in sync, "And if they match up, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders: the trailer, the hospital, and the rave."

"Actually four," Mr. Stilinski affirms, "The credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage were the mechanic was killed."

"When?" Stiles and Sarah ask.

"A couple hours before _you _got there," he points to Stiles.

"Alright dad," Stiles says, "If one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?"

"Four's enough for a warrant." Mr. Stilinski turns to Scott as Stiles and Sarah fist pump, "Scott, call your mom back and see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant. Stiles, Sarah, go to the front desk and tell her to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

"We're on it!" the twins call over their back as they rush towards the front desk.

They run down the hallway and into the lobby to find an empty desk. _Odd,_ Sarah thinks, _I thought it was required to stay at desk until your shift ends unless absolutely necessary._ Slowly the twins approach the front desk, but the woman is nowhere in sight. Stiles gazes around the room and then back at his sister who stares at the ground, mouth covered by both hands. Stiles follows her gaze to see the same woman alive only minutes ago, ripped apart on the ground in front of them. Sarah can't look away from her face, but Stiles notices something gone from her waist. _The gun is missing._

Stiles turns Sarah around ready to lead her safely back to Dad, when each's eyes widen at the gun pointed at Stiles' head. Matt stands there, gun in hand, tears in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

Sarah doesn't know when she started to cry, maybe when she first saw the dismembered woman or maybe when Stiles tried to comfort her or maybe when Matt held that gun up to Stiles' face. Flashbacks shoot throw Sarah's mind. One sticks out in particular.

* * *

_Stiles took her smaller hand in his own. Silently, relying on each other's strength and pull on their own hands, the twins walked up to the open casket. Their mother looked a lot better than she'd had in a very long time, but Sarah couldn't stop the tears from flowing._

This is the last time I'll ever see her. Mommy, I already miss you. Even though you're right here, it's like you're a million miles away. Mommy, where are you?_ She looks up to her twin brother to see tears in his eyes as well. Sarah squeezes his hand in comfort. The boy give a watery smile through his tears._

_ "It's okay Stiles. It's okay to cry sometimes, but just know that when you're sad, I'll always be there for you," she whispered into his ear so only her brother could hear._

_ Stiles hiccuped and smiled, "I'll always be there for you when you're sad, too Sarah. I love you."_

_ "I love you too, Stiles. Just because Mommy isn't here to love you anymore, doesn't mean you're unloved. I'll love you twice as much for both me and Mommy." Sarah didn't understand why Stiles cried so much then, or why Daddy had to lead him away from Mommy. Sarah and Stiles were only seven then. Sarah looked over at her deceased mother, eyelids permanently covering her beautiful hazel eyes, long blonde waves brushed back from her now waxy face. Sarah asked aloud the one question one her mind, "Why, Mommy? Why did you leave us? We're so sad that you're gone. Why did you leave? I miss you, Mommy. And don't worry, I promise to work extra hard at school and being nice. 'Those are the two most important things in a person's life', that's what you always said, right Mommy?" But she never received an answer._

* * *

Sarah never understood what caused her brother to cry that day until now. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to lose Mom. He didn't want to let her memories fade. Sarah gave her up by remembering. Sarah remember everything her thought her and lives them fully, that's how she let her go, but Stiles couldn't let go of her. Sarah knows why he was crying then, because she's crying for the same reason now.

"Matt please," her voice is soft, but still firm, "Please put the gun down. Don't hurt him, please don't hurt him."

"Would you rather me hurt you?" Matt snarls shifting the gun to the beautiful, crying girl. A small gasp works it's way up from her throat, but she remains silent. Matt cocks his head behind him, indicating for them to walk back to the sheriff's office.

As they walk down the corridor in front of Matt, Stiles slowly reaches over and takes his sisters hand. She's silently crying, letting tears roll down her cheeks, but not making a single sound.

They enter the room and Matt pushes the gun into Stiles' back, forcing him and his sister to move forward towards their father and best friend.

"Matt," the older man greets, "It's Matt right?" When Matt nods, he continues, "Matt, whatever is going on, I guarantee there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

Matt almost laughs at how ironically correct Mr. Stilinski is. "You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how _right_ you are."

Sarah and Stiles' faces each darken as they understand where Matt is going with this, Mr. Stilinski however, doesn't. He reasons, "I know you don't want to hurt people."

"Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people," Matt argues. "You four weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing someone on your cell phone like McCall is doing." Both Sarah and Stiles look surprisingly back at their friend's actions. "That-that could definitely get someone hurt…Everyone. Now!" Sarah flinches at Matt's tone.

Mr. Stilinski speaks softly and slowly, as if he were speaking to young children, "Come on." Each person lays their cell phone on top of one another in a pile where Matt can see.

* * *

Stiles forces himself to clamp the handcuff down upon his father's wrist that now connects him to the wall. Matt scoffs pointing the gun, not at any other man in the room, but at Sarah. Matt can see that each boy gets a little more anxious and willing to do so if the gun in pointed at her. "Tighter," he commands.

Mr. Stilinski looks up at his son, "Do what he says Stiles." Mr. Stilinski doesn't have to say anything, but Stiles gets the message, _Or he'll shoot her._ Tears begin to fall once more from Sarah's eyes as Stiles tightens the handcuffs, probably cutting off the circulation to his father's wrist.

Matt motions for the three teenagers to get out of the room he has decided to hold the ex-cop in. They walk out with Matt behind them. Silently they file down the hallway till Scott, in the lead, stops abruptly. In the adjacent hallway lays three more dismembered officers.

Scott gapes in disbelief, "What, are you going to kill everyone in here?"

Matt chuckles darkly, "No, that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them, and he does it." Matt pushes each out of the entrance of the hallway and back into the sheriff's office.

Scott and Sarah each place file after sought after file through the paper shredder as Stiles deletes any files on the desktop behind them. "Deleted," he says, "And we're done. Okay so Matt, since all of the people you brutally murdered deserved it, because they killed you first, whatever that means. We're good here, right? I'll just get my dad and we'll go and you can continue on the whole vengeance thing…enjoy the Kanima." Headlights are noticed by all four outside of the blinds.

"Sounds like your mom's here McCall." Sarah sighs in defeat to herself, _Not Ms. McCall, too._

Scott tries to reason with him, but even Sarah knows it's pointless, "Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her to leave, fine, anything! Please Matt."

Matt chuckles manically under his breath. He says, "If you don't move, now, I'm going to kill Stiles first, then Sarah, _then_ your mom."

He marches the trio out into the lobby. Stiles and Sarah stay behind as Scott goes up to the door. "Open it," Matt commands.

"Please," Scott begs.

Matt snarls, "Open. The. Door." Scott gulps and reaches softly for the door handle, wanting so badly for his mom just to take off in the other direction or better yet not have come at all.

He turns the knob to see surprisingly Derek Hale on the other side. Scott almost sighs in relief. He says, "Oh, thank God." Derek falls to the ground, unable to move._ Paralyzed_, Sarah thinks, looking back up to see Jackson walk into the room, skin half transformed into the Kanima. He looks truly terrifying in the low lighting and well every lighting.

Derek brings Sarah out of her rampaging mind. "_This_ is the one controlling him?" he asks, obviously not impressed. "This _kid_?"

"Well Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh yeah!" Matt laughs, "That's-that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas…it's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Except for you two," he points out the Stilinski twins, "What do you turn into?"

If Stiles didn't have such of a big mouth on him, he might still be able to move his limbs. "Abominable Snowmen," Stiles answers for each twin, "But it's more of a winter-time thing, you know, seasonal." Sarah notices Matt's confusion as it turns into anger. Sarah doesn't think Matt liked the sarcastic remark. Matt nods his head and Jackson slashes across the back of Stiles' neck, almost instantly paralyzing him, but Jackson holds out his hand in protest before either can get to the falling boy. "Bitch…" Stiles mumbles on the way down, landing on top of Derek's chest.

Matt smiles at Sarah's shriek, "Take this as both a warning and a 'thank you', Sarah. You were always so sweet to me that I think I'll let it slide this one time without having Jackson paralyze you, but don't think that I'll be so generous next time."

"Get him off of me," Derek growls, turning Matt's attention away from the blonde before him.

Matt smiles, "Oh I don't know, Derek, I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kind of suck though, having all of that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

Derek growls softly, "I still got some teeth. Why don't you get down a little closer huh? We'll see how helpless I am."

A car parks outside, and each knows there very limited options as to who might be on the outside of the building. "Is that her?" Matt asks to Scott. Scott blinks back tears and Matt commands, "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

Sarah riots, "Scott, don't trust him." Matt slams the girl into the wall and Jackson barricades them off to where Scott can't get to her. He grips the girl's throat to the point where she can no longer breathe. Black spots emerge in her vision, making everything hard to see. She gasps, but no air floods to her lungs.

"This work better for you?" Matt asks, gripping a little tighter with every word.

Scott yells, "Okay! Just stop! Stop!"

"You're hurting her!" Stiles screams.

"Do what I tell you to!" Matt screams back to Scott, not dropping his hold on Sarah's neck.

"Okay," Scott agrees, "Alright. Stop!" Air floods back into Sarah lungs, she coughs and sputters, clutching onto the wall behind her, trying to catch her breath._ Just a little longer and he would have killed me_.

"You," Matt points to Jackson, "Take those three in there. You," he addresses Scott, "With me."

Sarah hears a gunshot and she yelps. She doesn't know who was shot, but she hears a woman's scream and she fears it was Ms. McCall. She can't hear anything else, and begins to cry softly. _To think, this morning I was at Allison's helping Lydia plan for her birthday party only hours ago. It's feels like ages since then._

Matt walks in with Scott and Sarah perks up at the blood running down Scott's side and she knows he was the one who was shot. She knows he will heal, but that doesn't mean it doesn't scare her. Scott says to the Matt, "The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?"

Matt answers, "You think the evidence mattered that much? No, no, I want the book."

"What book?" Scott asks.

"The bestiary! Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing."

Scott reasons, "I don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want it for anyway?"

Matt whispers, "I need answers."

"Answers to what?" Scott raises his own voice.

Matt lifts his shirt to reveal a dark, large patch of scales where his skin should be. "To _this_."

* * *

As Jackson turns away Stiles whispers to Derek and Sarah, "Hey, does anyone know what's happening to Matt?"

While Sarah shakes her head, Derek answers, "The book's not going to help him. You can't just break the rules, not like this."

"What do you mean?" each twin whispers in sync.

Derek whispers back, "The universe balances things out."

Stiles asks, "Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?"

Derek says, "Killing people himself."

The twins gaze at each other, speaking in sync again, "So if Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes the Kanima."

Derek nods, "Balance."

"Do you think he'll believe us if we tell him that?" Sarah asks.

"Not likely," Derek answers honestly.

"Okay, he's going to kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?" Stiles asks, already knowing the answers.

Derek confirms it, "Yep."

"Alright so what do we do? Do we just sit here and wait to die?" Stiles asks, knowing that no matter what, his sister doesn't plan leaving his side, even if that means certain death.

Derek comes up with a plan, "Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster…"

"By triggering the healing process," Sarah finishes. Stiles gags as he watches the claws graze the man's thigh.

"What are you doing?" he asks. "Aw, gross." Even Sarah makes a face.

They wait for a few moments till Stiles asks, "So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?"

"I think so," Derek answers. "I can move my toes."

Stiles sighs, "Dude, I can move _my_ toes." As Stiles says this, the entire place blacks out. Sarah whimpers, falling next to Stiles on the ground. Sirens wail outside of the room. Gun shots are heard a few rooms down from the two teenagers, one alpha werewolf, and one Kanima.

* * *

Jackson stands guard at the door as smoke billows in from the outside. Jackson sees movement and he cocks his head to the side. Scott pounces out of the smoke onto Jackson, knocking him to the side.

Scott moves to the other three in the room, helping Sarah with Stiles. Derek huffs, "Take them," to Scott. When neither move he cries, "Go!"

Scott and Sarah each put themselves under Stiles' arm, dragging his deadweight down the hall, not knowing of the Kanima watching their every move.

Scott takes all of Stiles' weight and each time they pass through a door, Sarah would shut and lock it behind them. They come into the interrogation room, Sarah bolts the steel door.

Scott and Sarah together try and set down the still paralyzed Stiles as gently as they can. Scott looks between them, "Don't move…" Stiles sends him a look. "You know what I mean." Sarah takes Scott's place in holding Stiles' head up right.

Stiles sighs, "We're going to die tonight, aren't we?"

Sarah shakes her head, "No, never. You and I, we're going to end in that little old nursing home being the kids at heart we are and do stupid stuff and cause ruckus like we always do. Stiles, we're not dying today. I know that for fact, I know that as much as I know that I love you." Stiles nods, but doesn't say anything else. Silence creeps up out of the shadows like a hungry predator, devouring at their hearts and tormenting each twin's mind. They wait, and they wait, and they wait. They wait for something to happen, for anything to happen, but nothing does. And nothing is far scarier than something. Nothing is suspenseful, nothing is a void filled with all sorts of terrifying nightmares, but Sarah knows that nothing always ends in something.

"We should go," she whispers to her brother and she doesn't wait for a protest. Stiles grips onto her so she knows that the paralytic toxin is withdrawing from his body, slowly but surely. She walks slowly, holding her brother against her and they stumble into the holding cells where their father and Ms. McCall are held. Neither notice of their presence but Mr. Stilinski rips the entire handcuff off of the wall still connected to his now very sore wrist.

Sarah can't move, Stiles' weight holds her down. Each twin can only watch their father is struck in the back of the head with Matt's gun and knocked unconscious. Ms. McCall screams and Sarah and Stiles silently begin to cry.

Ms. McCall begins to speak to Matt, "Matt, Matt please listen to me. My son has been shot and I heard other gunfire and I don't know what's happening but can you please just let me see my son?" There are mascara stains running down her face and her nose is running, she looks so scared and Sarah's not sure she, herself, looks much better.

"How totally clueless are you people?" Matt asks the woman standing behind bars. Ms. McCall shifts her gaze. Sarah looks over to see a Derek in wolf form breathing heavily in the corner. He growls. Ms. McCall looks scared and confused, but Matt only looks angry. Jackson in completely Kanima form in out of the shadows. He hisses at Derek. They lung for one another, fighting. They're a mass of fur and scales and Sarah can't tell who's who.

The Kanima flies back into Ms. McCall's cage. It hisses at her, revealing it's sharp teeth.

A flash of fur rushes past Sarah and Stiles. Scott shoves his claws into the Kanima's back. It screams in pain and falls down off of the cage. It starts to slither off, but Derek chases after it down a different hallway.

Scott pants heavily. "Scott," his mother whimpers scared for her only child. "Scott, are you okay?" she cries. Scott looks up at his mother. All she can see are the mass of fangs, hairy cheeks, yellow eyes, and claws that could rip anyone to shreds. She stands afraid of this monster her son. She backs up closer to the center of the cage.

Scott can't stand himself, he rushes out of the room away from his mother as she begins to cry.

A hand is on Sarah's back and she gasps, almost dropping her hold on her brother. The voice quiets her. "It's just me. It's just me," Isaac says softly. He takes an arm under Stiles' side and they maneuver out into the station and into the night. Stiles can feel his legs now. He stands by himself.

Sarah clutches onto Isaac. "Isaac…he-they, I can't…my dad…Scott's mom-I can't-it hurts-"

Isaac cuts her off, "Sarah, breathe. You're okay. You're dad will be fine. Scott's mom will be fine. Derek's going after the Kanima now. Sarah, you need to breathe." He gently moves her hand over his chest like he has twice before. "Just like me, see? In and out, in and out."

Stiles watches the display. _Isaac cares for her. He really cares._ She buries her face into Isaac's chest. He speaks up when Sarah begins to breathe normally again, "Sarah's prone to panic attacks. They don't happen often anymore until the Kanima thing started." Isaac nods, wrapping his arms around Stiles' sister placing his lips to the top of her head. Stiles decides, "Isaac, this whole thing is kind of traumatic, and my sister deserves what's best for her." Isaac looks up questionably. "What I'm trying to say is, just…don't break her heart."

Isaac nods smiling, "I'd rather die than hurt her."

Sarah smiles against Isaac's chest, having heard the whole thing.

* * *

**Longest chapter I've ever written! Over 6,000 words! So what did you guys think? Please review!**


	11. Championship

** Polyvore for this chapter is "Championship Game". Ciao, belle! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Championship

_I cannot believe that Dad would sign me up for this. I know he only wants what's best for me and yes, I'll admit those experiences were quite traumatizing, but this is supposed to be Stiles' appointment. Stiles actually likes trusting his information with the guidance counselor, I don't. I don't know her, I don't _trust_ her._

Stiles ties and reties his lacrosse stick next to Sarah who simply sits in the quite comfortable chair, reading each of Ms. Morell's motivational quotes.

"You know when you're drowning you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called 'voluntary-apnea'. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. Then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore; it's actually kind of peaceful," Stiles doesn't look his hands and Sarah doesn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments?" Ms. Morell asks him.

Stiles finally looks up at her, "I don't feel sorry for him."

"Can you feel sorry for the nine year old Matt who drowned?" she questions.

Stiles sighs, "Just because a bunch of dumb-asses dragged him into a pool and he couldn't swim doesn't really give him the right to go off killing them one by one." Sarah stays silent, shifting her gaze to the ground.

Ms. Morell watches her, "What you think, Sarah?" Sarah simply shrugs, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She hasn't talked much to anyone outside of her family since that night.

"By the way," Stiles adds, causing Ms. Morell to shift her gaze away from his sister, "My dad told me that they found a bunch of pictures of Allison on Matt's computer, and not just of her though. He photoshopped himself into these pictures; stuff like them holding hands, and kissing. You know, he had built this whole fake relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning him when he was nine years old would set him off the railers, but the dude was definitely riding the _crazy train_."

Ms. Morell smiles, "One positive thing came out of this though, right?" She looks over to the softly smiling Sarah still not meeting her gaze.

"Yeah," Stiles answers, "Yeah, but I still feel like there's something wrong between us-_all_ of us." He glances over at Sarah, but looks back up at Ms. Morell, "I don't know, tension when we talk. Same thing with Scott."

"Have you talked to him since that night?"

Stiles takes Sarah's hand in his own, squeezing softly before releasing, "No, not really. I mean he's got his own problems to deal with though. I don't thinks he's talked to Allison either, but that might be more _her_ choice, you know?" Scott had told both Stiles and Sarah to stay from Allison for a while. She's been having issues, and by "issues", he means she's kind of gone pyscho. "When her mom died, it hit her pretty hard, but I guess it brought her and her dad closer.

"Jackson? Jackson hasn't really been himself lately. Actually the funny thing is right now, Lydia's the one that seems the most normal."

Ms. Morell asks, "What about you, Stiles? Feeling some anxiety about that championship game tomorrow night?"

Stiles tightens the rope with his teeth, and through a mouthful of nylon he asks, "Why would you ask me that?" he spits out the netting and continues, "Uh no, I never actually play, but hey! Since one of my teammates is dead and another one is missing, who knows, right?"

"You mean Isaac, one of the three runaways." Sarah perks up slightly at the mention of his name, which isn't overlooked by Ms. Morell. "You haven't heard from any of them have you?" she asks, watching Sarah the entire time. Sarah slumps back in her seat, _Not since that night. Isaac laid with her till she fell asleep then left, without a single goodbye._

Stiles avoids the question, "How come you're not taking any notes on this?"

"I do my notes after the session," Ms. Morell explains.

"Your memory is _that_ good?" Stiles asks.

Ms. Morell cocks her head to the side, "How about we get back to you two? Stiles? Sarah?"

"I'm fine," Stiles shrugs. "Aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible is going to happen."

"It's called 'hyper-vigilance', the persistent feeling of being under threat."

Stiles replies, "But it's not just the feeling, it's like it's a panic attack. You know like you can no longer breathe."

"Like you're drowning?"

Stiles stays thoughtfully silent for a moment before answering, "Yeah."

"So," Ms. Morell smiles, "If you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, what if you choose to not open your mouth, to not let the water in?"

Stiles is taken aback, "You do anyway, it's a reflex."

"But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time right?"

Confusion is written upon Stiles' face, "Not much time."

"But more time to fight your way to the surface."

"I guess," Stiles reluctantly agrees.

"More time to be rescued."

"More time to be in agonizing pain and did you forget about the part where you feel like your head is exploding?"

Ms. Morell argues, "If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?"

"But what if it just gets worse? What if it's agony now and it's just hell later on?"

Ms. Morell smiles, "Then think about something Winston Churchill once said, 'If you're going through hell, keep going.'" When Stiles says nothing, she continues, "Stiles, can you give your sister and I a moment please?" Stiles nods and exits leaving Sarah alone with Ms. Morell.

"How have you been, Sarah?"

"Fine," Sarah snaps softly.

Ms. Morell raises an eyebrow, "Fine? That's it? You don't want to talk about anything going on recently like Matt or Derek or…Isaac?" Sarah flinches at his name.

"In all honesty, Ms. Morell, I'm just here to please my father."

"Why is that?"

Sarah scowls in confusion, "Because he's important in my life and I feel like doing this will make him happy."

"Stiles says you've been closing off and have more nightmares and panic attacks recently."

Sarah snaps, "It's none of your business what I have and haven't been doing unless I'm willing for it to be."

"I agree. Truly, it's not my business, but who else will push you in the right direction if you're not willing to push yourself? 'Those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything.'"

Sarah smirks softly, "George Bernard Shaw and what if I do not want to change?"

"Do you?" The smirk wipes away, giving Ms. Morell all of the information she needs. "You know Sarah, I always admired your consideration for others, but that's not you, is it? Why do you allow others to walk all over you, if you know that you're only going to be hurt in the end?"

Sarah sighs, pulling at her skirt, "When I was seven, my mother died. She left an impression though. She said, 'There are only two things in this world that will get you anywhere in life; education and selflessness', which is why both my brother and I have such high academic achievements and why I put others before myself."

"It looks like you have it all figured out then." Sarah nods, but she knows she doesn't. "You may go Sarah."

"That's it?" she asks, "You're not even going to try?"

Ms. Morell smiles, "Sarah I know few people who think they know what's best for them, I know even fewer that actually do. Sarah, I'm no more of a help to you than Stiles is. The only person who can truly change you is yourself. You're not influential, you're not teachable, no one on this Earth can show you the right path, Sarah. I have to let you see it for yourself." Sarah walks out of the room then, Ms. Morell's riddles are starting to give her a headache.

* * *

"So what did Ms. Morell talk to you about?" Stiles asks as he drives Sarah and himself home.

Before Sarah can answer she gets a call. She checks the caller ID and smiles, "Hey Scotty! What's up?"

_"Do you think you could meet me at Deaton's clinic with some of my clothes?"_

"Sure Scott. Is your mom…?"

On the other end of the line, Scott sighs, _"No, she's not…I'll see you in a bit, okay?"_

"Okay." Scott hangs up as Stiles pulls into their driveway.

"That Scott?" Stiles asks. Sarah nods. Stiles watches out of the window, "Is she…?"

"She's still ignoring him." Stiles grips the steering wheel tightly. It angers him to know that Scott's own mother is treating him like a stranger-no, like a monster. "He asked me to bring him some clothes."

"I'll come with you!" Stiles offers.

Sarah shakes her head softly, "No, I think he wants me to do it alone, which is probably why he called me and not you. We both know Scott's hurting, Stiles. I'm the only girl in his life right now."

* * *

At the entrance of the Animal Clinic the blue-eyed boy watches Sarah as she exits her truck, a bundle of clothes in her arms. He grimaces, not wanting her to hear what he came to say to Scott.

Sarah looks up, feeling eyes on her. Isaac stands by the door and Sarah glides over to him.

"Hey," she addresses, "I didn't expect to see you here."

Isaac glances off to the side, not meeting her in the eye, "Me neither."

Sarah smiles softly, noticing the tension. "Do you want to walk in together?"

Isaac doesn't even have to force the smile she has caused. "Sure, I'd like that." She takes his hand in her free one and Isaac intertwines their fingers. They walk in together. Dogs begin to bark and cry in a room to Sarah's left and she knows it's because of Isaac's presence. She sees Scott peek around the corner confused.

Deaton walks towards the teens, a warm smile gracing in his features. "It's okay Isaac." He opens the door, "We're open." Sarah lets go of Isaac's hand and glides through the entrance, handing Scott his clothes, to which he gratefully accepts. Sarah doesn't leave though, much to Scott's gaiety. Isaac pursues her more cautiously, wishing for the comfort of her hand in his again.

Isaac and Sarah follow Scott and Dr. Deaton into the examination room. Scott and Deaton go about their usual business with the patient while Sarah finds a chair in the corner and Isaac looks the fuzzy dog over.

"Why does it smell like that?" he asks, wrinkling his nose. Dr. Deaton and Scott shared amused glances at the deja vu moment. Isaac looks up, confused, "What?"

Deaton answers, "Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago." Scott nods, agreeing to his statement. Deaton continues, "One day, he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which…were not."

"He's not getting better is he?" Isaac questions and the dog whimpers. Deaton shakes his head in response. Sarah's heart pangs with sadness for the dying puppy. Isaac asks, "Is it cancer?"

"Osteosarcoma," Deaton answers, "It has a very distinct scent, doesn't it?" Scott nods once more. Deaton looks the boy over. "Come here. I know you're well aware of what your abilities can do for you; improved strength, speed, and healing. Do you ever wonder what it could do for others? Give me your hand." Isaac hesitantly sets his head into Deaton's, allowing him to place it on the small animal before them. Isaac gasps as he feels slight pain in his wrist placed upon the dog. He removes his hand and lifts up his sleeve. Sarah leans in a little closer and black liquid is absorbed into Isaac's veins that run up his wrist and then disappears in his arm.

"What did I do?" he asks.

Scott smiles, "You took some of his pain away."

Deaton smiles, nodding, "Only a little bit, but sometimes a little can make quite a difference."

Isaac wipes his eyes. Scott smiles, "It's okay. The first time he showed me, I cried too." Isaac lets out a watery laugh as Sarah leaves her seat and wraps her arms around his waist. _I finally did something right, something to be proud of, _Isaac smiles even brighter at his thoughts, pulling Sarah closer.

* * *

Deaton and Sarah leave to go check on, well play with in more of Sarah's case, with a litter of puppies born only a week ago, leaving Isaac and Scott alone to talk.

Isaac starts, "They're leaving tonight, during the game."

Scott shuts the cabinet door. "So why are you telling me?" he asks moving over to Isaac's side.

"I'm not telling you, I'm _asking_ you. I'm asking for your advice."

Scott looks up at him confused, "From me? Why?"

Isaac shrugs, "Because I trust you."

Scott is taken aback, "Why?"

"Because you always seem to want to the right thing?" It comes out as more a question than a statement. Isaac adds, "And Sarah trusts you with her life, that counts for something in my book."

Scott ponders for a moment before responding, "I usually have no idea what I'm doing…actually I _always_ have no idea what I'm doing."

"You want to tell me what you're doing right now?"

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what your asking," Scott informs him, "I have too many people here who need me."

Isaac sighs, staring down at the ground, "Well I guess that makes me lucky because-because I don't have anyone."

A slam is heard from outside and each boy rushes out to see Deaton watching Sarah race out of the door to her car, fumbling with the keys to her car. Isaac rushes out of the door and runs over to Sarah's side as she fights to unlock her car through the tears in her eyes. "Sarah, stop," when she doesn't quit glaring her truck trying to open the door her gently places his hand on top of her own. She flinches.

"H-how could you s-say t-that? D-don't leave." she stutters.

Isaac turns the girl around to face him. Gently he brings his hand up brushes away a tear. "I have to. It's getting to be too much. The Kanima is too strong."

Sarah whimpers, but nods, hiccuping. She doesn't want to the Kanima to hurt Isaac. She doesn't want to be the reason he gets hurt. "I don't want you to go," she whispers reaching up and clutching his face in her hands. He presses his lips to her forehead softly, "I love you."

Sarah shakes her head, "No, you're not saying goodbye. At least not like that. Now there's no way for me to let you go…because I love you too." Tears slide down each's face, but they let them and embrace one another.

Isaac lowers his head onto her shoulder and Sarah wraps her arms around his neck, leaning up against her truck. Isaac grips her waist and inhales deeply as if trying to memorize and lock in that intoxicating scent forever. He places a soft kiss where her neck meets her shoulder, not wanting to ever let go.

"I love you Isaac, so much. Come back to me, okay?"

Isaac feels the lump in his throat, but his voices the idea coming into his brain, "Come with me. I'll take care of you. We can be happy together, you, me, Erica, and Boyd. They'd both love for you to join us."

Sarah smiles, running her fingers through Isaac's hair, "You know what I'm going to say. I can't. I have ties here, I have a family here. You and I both know that I'm not Sarah without Stiles, or my dad, or Scott; I'm not Sarah without Beacon Hills."

* * *

Sarah sits with Sheriff Stilinski and Ms. McCall in the bleachers during the championship game. Sarah can tell that she still loves him, she doesn't completely resent her son. She hasn't spoken or eaten much since Isaac and the others left. Stiles and her father are starting to worry. Funny how it was Ms. McCall who understands Sarah's odd behavior these past couple of days. When Sarah and Sheriff Stilinski come up onto the field, she motions them over and takes one good look at Sarah.

"What's his name?" she asks.

Sarah manages a small, sad smile. She understands that all Sarah is suffering from is a broken heart. "Isaac," she replies and she doesn't have to say anything else. Ms. McCall wraps her into a warm hug and pulls her down on the bench to her, her father taking Ms. McCall's other side.

Mr. Stilinski looks up and mumbles, "Oh no. Why is my son running on the field?"

Ms. McCall answers, "Because he's on the team?" She's hopelessly confused at the man's outburst.

"He is…" Mr. Stilinski nods, taking in the information, "He's on the team. He's on the field." Mr. Stilinski stands, shouting much louder than he had intended to, "My son is on the field!" Sarah releases the smallest giggle from her lips at her dad who looks around to see everyone on the bleachers staring at him. He quickly sits back down.

Lydia walks by and Sarah waves at her, grabbing her attention. Lydia smiles, glad to see that someone seems happy to see her. Sarah motions for her to come sit by her. Lydia does, taking her place on Sarah's left, while Ms. McCall sits to her right.

"Hey!" Lydia greets.

Sarah smiles, "Hey."

"Is Stiles on the field?" Sarah nods as the game begins. Each turn their gazes onto the field.

* * *

Stiles catches the ball, but is knocked to the ground. Sarah groans into her hands.

"He's probably just warming up," Ms. McCall assures. Lydia and Sarah each nod their heads, but say nothing.

Stiles tries to pick up the ball with his stick and manages to look up just in time to get jumped by two of the other players. Sarah buries her face in her hands once more. _Come on, Stiles. You're better than this._

Lydia assures the other three, "He's just a little nervous. Plenty of time to turn it around." Sarah doesn't even nod in agreement this time.

This times, Stiles misses the ball entirely and it roll behind him on the grassy field. Sarah thinks that now even Stiles has given up on himself. Sarah doesn't even realize what exactly it is that she's doing till she begins to scream, standing, "Come on Stiles! You can do it!"

Stiles looks over at his beaming sister, radiating in confidence that _he_ can do this. He smiles back, feeling the confidence seem to engulf him with his sister's support. _I can do this_.

Sarah sits back down in time to see a handsome, blue-eyed boy in a lacrosse uniform watching her wearing his signature smirk. Sarah's smile only grows. She excuses herself from the group and walks over to him jumping into his arms, not caring who sees.

Sarah presses her lips against his own before saying, "I thought you left."

Isaac smirks, a then kisses the tip of her nose, "Why would I miss the _championship_ game?" Sarah giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck as Isaac spins them around. "I got to get on the field. Can I have a good luck kiss?" he asks, pouting out his bottom lip.

Sarah acts like she's thinking for a moment, "Are you leaving again?" When Isaac shakes his head, she crashes her lips onto his.

They pull away and Isaac says, "I love you."

Sarah smiles, "I love you too."

They pull away from each other and Sarah sits back down with her group. Mr. Stilinski and Ms. McCall don't seem to react, but Lydia smirks knowingly between Sarah and Isaac.

Isaac walks up onto the field, sending Sarah a wink as he passes, making her heart start to race. As the game begins again, Sarah constantly shifts her gaze between Stiles and Isaac.

* * *

Isaac shoves yet another boy down. Sarah flinches each time he does. She shares a look with Scott and his eyes feel her to not question it.

"Lahey! Seriously, what the _hell_ is your problem?" Coach calls. Isaac just shrugs, Sarah giggles from her seat. No one has ever made her feel this way before. He just makes her giddy and girly. She can't help but blush when Isaac's around. Isaac being slammed into and knocked to the ground interrupts Sarah's thoughts. Jackson pulls off his helmet, smirking at what he has done. As the coach blows the whistle, Sarah runs onto the field.

"Are you hurt?! What happened?!" Sarah cries, clutching onto Isaac's hand, while he clutches onto his leg with his other one. Isaac tries to smile, but it comes out as more as a grimace.

"I'm fine," he assures but to no avail.

Sarah shakes her head, "No, you're not fine!"

Scott rushes forward. Isaac replies, "It's not broken." He lets out a small gasp of pain, causing Sarah to pull his head in her lap. Isaac continues, "But I can't move it." Medics arrive with a stretcher, and Sarah is forced to let him go. He mutters to them, "I think Jackson nicked me, because I can feel it spreading."

"McCall," Coach comes up, "Either you're in or we forfeit."

Sarah shuffles back to her seat as Melissa McCall rushes over to Scott. Her dad gives her a look and she knows that there will be a big talk later, but she ignores him for now.

* * *

The ball rolls over to Stiles. Sarah's heart begins to race. _Come on Stiles. You can do this._ He picks up the ball. Scott screams in her head, _Run, Stiles, run!_ He quickens his pace in the opposite direction, a mass of bodies following him.

"Oh crap," Sarah father murmurs and Sarah silently agrees with him. At the goal, the hazel-eyed boy stops, glancing back at his opponents. "Stilinski! Shoot it! Shoot the ball! Shoot it you idiot!" Coach screams.

"Shoot it!" Lydia cries, and Stiles does. He shoots the ball blindly at the goal…and he makes it. The group stand, screaming congratulations at Stiles.

That's all Stiles needs. Again and again the boy receives the ball and would then run and shoot it into the goal. He loves to thunderous roar of applause saved just for him. _This is what I've been missing!_

Sarah can't believe her eyes. Stiles has scored _three_ goals and about four minutes! She's so proud of him.

The scoreboard rings, telling the teams and fans that the game is over and Beacon Hills has won. Sarah stands, screaming and cheering for their team, for her brother. She's so proud-the lights go out. A lone scream is heard, followed by more as people begin to scramble towards the exit. Sarah is pulled behind, losing the comfort of the group she was in. She's alone as more and more people dash past her, she stands alone. She tries to look for people, but her eyes haven't adjusted to the darkness. She can't see, the only thing she can hear is the screams to people that move past her. She's lost, hopelessly confused. _Where's Stiles, where's Dad?_

The lights flash back on, leaving Sarah blinking, adjusting to the harsh light above her. Someone is down on the field. Sarah sprints forward, panicking. _Please don't be Stiles, or Scott, or Isaac. Please…_

It's none of those three, but Jackson. Sarah stops as she sees Lydia hovered his body. Ms. McCall brushes her aside and listens for a pulse. Someone grabs her arm. Isaac pulls her forward without a word. They meet up with Scott and Isaac pulls her close to him.

Ms. McCall looks up, "He's not breathing; no pulse." She lifts up his jersey and Sarah gags at the bloody mess beneath there. She turns away, tears pricking her eyes.

"There's blood," Lydia states, "There's blood!"

Scott points at Jackson's hands, "Look!"

"He did it to himself?" Isaac asks.

Ms. McCall orders to Lydia, "Get down here." She begins to preform CPR on the boy. Lydia doesn't move. She pushes further, "Get down here, and hold his head! Tilt it up!" Lydia hesitantly agrees, holding his head in her lap.

Mr. Stilinski brushes past Sarah and looks around. "Where's Stiles?" he asks her and Sarah begins to panic, letting go of Isaac.

"He's not here," she replies and they panic, looking around the circle. They ask around, but no one else has seen him either.

Mr. Stilinski screams, "Where the hell is my son?!"


	12. Pawn of the Games

**Final chapter bitches! Sad to finish this story, excited to put it under completed work.** **Wow, I've posting a lot lately. I really want to finish this before I have to go back to school, because this year I want to focus all of my time and energy into my schoolwork.**

** Polyvore for this chapter is "Finale". Ciao, belle! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Pawn of the Games

"I got to meet with the medical examiner and try and figure out what happened with Jackson. I've got an APV out on Stiles. His jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means…" Sheriff Stilinski sighs, "Hell, I don't know what that means. Um…if-if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if any of you see him-"

"We'll call you," Isaac assures, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Sarah.

He remembers what she had said to him that day he had asked her to run away with him. _"I'm not Sarah without Stiles."_ She's absolutely right. Sarah hasn't said anything or even looked at anyone in the past hour. _She's so worried about him_, Isaac realizes.

Scott reassures both Mr. Stilinski and his daughter, "Look, he's probably just freaking out from all the attention or something. We'll find him."

Mr. Stilinski hesitantly nods, trying to put faith in the three teenagers in front of him, one of which looks about ready to jump off of a cliff. "Yeah," he murmurs, gently rubbing his daughter's back, "I'll see you, okay?" She just nods and Mr. Stilinski leaves them alone, headed for the hospital.

Coach Finstock walks up to the trio. "McCall," he addresses, forcing Sarah and Isaac to give their friend and coach some space. "We need you on the team, okay? You know I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up."

"Yeah, I know, Coach," Scott agrees.

Coach continues, "I mean, I-I know I yell a lot, but it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I kind of hate Greenburg, but you know that's different," he chuckles, "It's _Greenburg_. I'm just saying we-I need you on the team. Get your grades back up."

"I will," Scott promises.

Coach nods, moving away, "I know, I know."

Isaac and Sarah migrate back to Scott and he asks, "Is that everyone?"

Isaac sighs, reluctantly removing himself from Sarah. He looks around the now empty room, "I think so." A very loud, metallic noise forces him to turn back to where Scott and Sarah stand. Scott has ripped the door off of Stiles' gym locker. Sarah pulls out a few of Stiles' clothing items and Isaac asks, "You're going to find him by scent?"

Scott nods, "Yeah, we both are." Sarah hands Isaac an old sneaker, and gives Scott a plaid shirt.

Isaac complains to Sarah, "How come he gets a shirt and I get a shoe?"

Sarah rolls her eyes at Isaac's childlike behavior, but smiles softly. "Don't complain; it's for Stiles." Scott looks past Sarah as a new scent fills his nose. He smacks Isaac's arm, drawing both his and Sarah's attention away from the shoe and onto an as always serious-looking Derek standing on the other side of the room.

"We need to talk," he states.

To Sarah's unfortunate surprise, Peter Hale walks out from behind him and remarks, "_All_ of us." Sarah steps a little closer to Scott and Isaac subconscious from Peter's presence.

Scott's eyes widen at the sight, having the same surprise as Sarah. "Holy shit."

Sarah remembers when Derek had killed Peter Hale almost a semester ago as if it had happened yesterday.

* * *

_He slowly approached his uncle, who had just endeared being burned alive. He couldn't move away from the beta. Who now stood towering over him, a look of pure disgust plastered on his face. He leaned down and Scott shot up from his place beside Allison screaming, "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek, if you do this, I'm dead." Scott pointed back to Allison who was then being hoisted up by her father and pulled back from the two betas and dying alpha. Sarah clutched closer to Stiles, the twins held on to one another in fear. Scott continued, "Her father, her family. What am I supposed to do?"_

_ Peter whispered up to his nephew, "You've…already…decided. I can smell it on you!" His eyes flashed they're blood red, causing Sarah to flinch further into Stiles' embrace._

_ Derek lifted his hand, now transformed into a claw and Scott shouted, "Wait! No, don't!" But Derek didn't listen and instead slashed Peter's throat open. Sarah gasped, burying her face into Stiles' shoulder, but looked back up as Derek moved away from Peter's now lifeless body. His eyes shifted from dazzling blue, to pure alpha red._

_ He looked back at Scott and snarled, "I'm the alpha now."_

* * *

But here he is, standing before Scott and Sarah without burn wounds all over his body or claw marks at his throat.

Scott growls at Derek, "What the hell is this?"

"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station," Derek retorts.

"Okay, hold on," Scott snaps, "He threatened to kill my mom; and I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?"

Peter voices, much to Sarah's displeasure, "I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen him mom? She's gorgeous."

"Shut up!" both Scott and Derek snarl at him, but Peter seems unfazed by their hostility and instead rolls his eyes.

Isaac speaks up for the first time since the arrival of his alpha and this mysterious man. "Who is he?" he asks both Sarah and Scott.

Sarah answers, "His name is Peter, Peter Hale, Derek's uncle. He's the one who turned Scott and tried coaxing my brother into wanted the bite as well. Last time I checked he was burned alive and then had his throat ripped out by your alpha. How he's standing before us…well you know about as much as I do there."

Peter shifts slightly uneasy at her cruel gaze, "Hi."

Isaac tries to smile, but it comes out as more of a grimace. Slowly he reaches forward and pulls Sarah a little closer to his body. "That's good to know," he says.

Scott glares at Derek and asks, "How is he alive?"

"Look, the short version is that he knows how to stop Jackson…maybe how to save him," Derek says, the forever scowl still perched on his lips.

Isaac, Scott, and Sarah share a knowing look, "Well that's very helpful except…Jackson's dead."

Both Derek and Peter look up at the young beta confused. "What?" Derek asks.

Scott answers, "Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." Derek shares a confused look with Peter.

Sarah snarls, "You want to know what else is wrong, my brother is _missing_. If either of you two _assholes_ has _anything_ to do with it, I don't care how strong either of you are, I'll rip you apart _myself_!" Isaac grips the girl's waist holding her struggling form back from the alphas.

"So Jackson's _dead_? You saw it yourselves?" Peter ignores Sarah's words, asking the beta twins.

Scott nods and Isaac asks, "Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?"

Peter answers, "Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen-"

Sarah finishes for him, "Gerard would have wanted it to happen."

"Why?" Derek asks, looking between his uncle and Sarah.

Peter smirks, walking towards the group of three on the other side of the room, "Well that's exactly what we need to figure out, and something tells me the window of opportunity is closing."

Sarah nods, agreeing, "Quickly."

* * *

The group of five reach Sarah's old, beaten truck. Sarah turns up to Scott, "I can't."

Scott's confused, "What-"

Sarah interrupts him, "I can't_ do this_ anymore, Scott. Someone has Stiles, they have _my brother_. I'm going home. I'm going to look for Stiles with my dad. I can't keep playing these games. People are dying, Scott. I don't know what to do anymore." Tears prick Sarah's eyes, but she doesn't let them fall. She will_ not_ let them fall. "I'm tired of being a pawn to Gerard's games. I'm tired of playing by _his_ rules. I quit, because he's already won. I just want my brother back, Scott. So I'm done. I quit." As Sarah opens her door, no one stops her. She slides into the seat and turns on the car. The tears finally begin to fall as she drives away seeing Stiles "Top Five Greatest CDs of All Time" in her passenger seat.

* * *

Sarah lays out on Stiles' bed, running her fingers along the comforter. Mr. Stilinski talks into the phone. "I didn't find any clues here," he says, looking around the room, his eyes landing on his daughter staring up at Stiles' room's ceiling, her long hair spread out around her. He sighs, "Listen, if he…if he shows up at the hospital…Okay, thanks." He ends the call and walks over grabbing his daughter's hand. Sarah her lips to keep her emotions under control. The sheriff sighs once more, "Oh come on Stiles. Where the hell are you?"

A voice from across the room snaps Sarah and her father's attention away from their grief, "Right here." Sarah cries out for joy, running to her brother and hugging him gently, noticing the dark bruises on his face and the cut on his lip. His father is a little more cautious. "It's okay. Dad, it's okay," he reassures. Mr. Stilinski rushes forward, taking Stiles' bloodied face in his hands.

"Who did it?" he growls. Sarah doesn't let go of Stiles and instead places her head on his shoulder, as he wraps her is his arms.

Stiles really doesn't want to lie, not tonight, not ever again, but he does, because he knows he has to. "It's okay. It was just a couple of kids from the other team. You know, they were pissed about losing and I was-well, I was mouthing off. Next thing I know-"

Mr. Stilinski believes his son's lie, but Sarah doesn't, not for a second. Mr. Stilinski demands from his son, "Who was it?"

"Dad, I don't know. I didn't even see them really."

Their father insists on getting these kids into the trouble they deserve. "I want descriptions."

Sarah speaks up, lifting her head from Stiles' shoulder, "Dad, it's okay. Stiles is okay."

"Yeah, Dad. It isn't even that bad!" Stiles agrees.

Mr. Stilinski is persistent, "I'm calling that school. I'm calling them and I am going to personally go down there and I am going to piss with these little bastard!"

"Dad!" Stiles yells, interjecting in his father's rant. "I said it was okay." Mr. Stilinski sighs, before pulling both of his children in for a bear hug.

* * *

Sarah lays with Stiles that night. She hasn't done this in a while, but when they were kids, Sarah would wonder into Stiles' bed across the hall after either one had a nightmare. Their mother had thought it was the sweetest thing when she'd see them cuddled together in the mornings before work. After she passed away, Sarah began doing it less and less till she finally stopped going in at all. Stiles won't admit it, but he had missed this. He doesn't know that Sarah feels the same way.

A knock is heard from the other side of the door. Stiles calls out, "Dad, I said I'm fine." He lays back down against Sarah, when the knock is heard again. Stiles groans to himself, but gets up to answer it, Sarah following behind him. He opens it, to find surprisingly Lydia there.

"Hi," she addresses him.

"Hi," he says back.

Lydia rocks back on her heels, "Your father let me in."

Stiles almosts gasps in shock, "He did? Of course he did."

"What happened to you?" Lydia asks, becoming distracted by the bruised cheek.

Stiles smiles, "Oh uh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Sarah smiles softly, walking in front of Stiles, taking Lydia's hand in her own, leading her into Stiles' bedroom. Sarah sits down on the bed and Stiles closes the door behind them. "So how are you doing?" Sarah asks, a small tugging her lips.

Lydia pauses for a moment, "They won't let me see him." Sarah realizes that "Him" represents Jackson. Oh course, she's thinking of him even when she's here with Stiles. She continues, "I'm supposed to give him something…He kept asking for it back." She sniffles, raising the house key for Stiles and Sarah to see.

Stiles runs for tissues and Sarah pats the sot next to her on the bed. Lydia hesitates. "Lydia, we just want to help." Lydia can't resist and instead falls into Sarah's embrace.

"You really are nice," she points out to girl who then chuckles above her.

"Thank you?" Sarah asks, confused.

Lydia hiccups in Sarah's arms, "All this time, I thought it was an act to get people to like you, but you really just want people to be happy don't you?"

Sarah nods, smiling, "My mom always used to say that there are only two things in this world that really matter-"

A voice speaks up from the door, "Education and selflessness." Stiles walks forward and can't miss his sister's beaming smile for him, as Lydia pulls away. He adds to Lydia, "Sorry, I didn't have any tissues so uh…"

"It's fine," she says. She unravels a bit and wipes her eyes, "God, I am such a mess." The phone beeps in her lap. She hands Stiles what seems to be his phone, "You have seventeen missed messages from Scott."

"I know," Stiles replies, looking at his hands.

Sarah looks up, "You're ignoring him?"

"No-no not really," he sighs.

Lydia gets up from the bed as something catches her eye. She fiddles with and the holds up the bracelet, "Why do you have women's jewelry?"

Stiles lies, "Oh! That's Sarah's."

Sarah scoffs, "No it's not."

He sighs, not wanting to lie anymore, "That's just some stuff I bought…for your birthday."

"For me?" Lydia asks, surprised.

"Yeah," Stiles answers, "I kind of didn't know what to get you so I just bought you like a bunch of stuff, like a lot of stuff. I was going to return anything I didn't give you..."

Sarah chuckles at Lydia's face, and points out, "That TV is yours too."

Lydia looks over and glances back at Stiles, "A Flat Screen TV?"

"Yeah, _that_ I'm definitely returning," he laughs at himself, as does Lydia.

Her phone buzzes and she checks the ID and message before walking over to Stiles and Sarah, "You guys are going to want to read this."

"How much do you know about this stuff?" Stiles asks Lydia, chucking the phone onto his bed.

"Pieces," Lydia answers, "Half of it is like a dream."

Stiles remarks, "Yeah? Well guess what, the other half is like a-"

"Nightmare," Sarah finishes, glancing between Lydia and Stiles.

Lydia says, "I don't care. I can help him."

"See, _that's_ the problem. You don't care about getting hurt," Stiles retorts. Sarah glances warily at her brother, knowing he's getting angrier and angrier with each word Lydia says. "But do you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated. And if you _die_, I will literally go out of my freaking mind. See? That doesn't happen to you, Lydia, it happens to everyone around you."

Sarah sighs, "Stiles, stop."

"No!" he exclaims at Sarah and she just sighs. He turns back to Lydia, "So all of the people left standing at your funeral, trying to figure out how they're going to live the rest of their lives now without you in it, huh? And look at my face, huh? You actually think this was meant to hurt _me_?!"

Sarah grabs Stiles' shoulder, but he shrugs her off. She hisses, "Stiles, stop! Before you do something you'll regret." At the look at Lydia's face and Sarah's words, he stops. Lydia looks like Stiles just ran over her dog, Prada, and then laughed in her face about it. Stiles sighs, "I'm so sorry, I didn't…" He trails off.

Lydia nods, "It's okay." She turns around and heads for the door, "I'll find him myself."

"Hey, Lydia, wait!" Stiles calls after her.

Sarah sighs, watching the ground, "She's hurting Stiles, and what you said only hurt her worse. Words are so powerful. They can bring someone up out of their misery, but the can also hurt-they can also _kill_." Stiles can only nod in agreement.

Sarah leaves after that to her own room, locking the door afterwards. She buries her face into her hands, sliding down the doorframe.

She checks her phone to see one message from an unknown number.

_Meet me at the place. You know where I'm talking about. Try to stay hidden. -Peter_

Sarah hates him. She _hates_ Peter Hale, but she knows what she has to do.

* * *

She parks her truck about a quarter mile away. She sends Peter a text, telling him that she's here, and leaves the truck, heading in Peter's direction.

She moves silently on the balls of her feet. She's weaponless except for the knife tucked in her boots. She tries to keep the wind blowing onto her face, making sure that no one up ahead catches her scent. She manages to not be noticed when she reaches a black SUV parked up ahead. She remembers how she would sometimes call pool in the SUV. It's Chris Argent's.

A hand grasps her arm and another covers her mouth. It's Peter. "Shh," Peter tells her, "I'm glad you could join us."

The alpha run silently with Sarah at his side. He's still weak, barely faster than little Sarah beside him. They hear Mr. Argent call out to Scott, "Where's Derek?"

Derek runs on all fours to Scott, Isaac, and Mr. Argent. He reaches them, stopping himself by doing a front flip. He looks up, eyes red.

Peter rolls his eyes at Derek, "Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance." Sarah presses her finger to her lips, silencing the man.

Both turn back to the group standing by the SUV as Mr. Argent says, "I'm here for Jackson, not you."

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting," Derek retorts. When Mr. Argent says nothing Derek orders the betas, "Get him inside."

Sarah and Peter watch as they pile in the SUV and drive into the abandoned building. As soon as Sarah is sure that they are inside, she nods to Peter and silently they creep in after them.

* * *

They crouch behind a beam, close enough for Sarah's human ears to pick up what the men are saying, but far enough away to suppress their scent and heartbeats.

Scott asks Mr. Argent, "Where are they?"

"Who?" Derek asks, looking around the room for any suspicious activity. Thankfully he doesn't pick up on Sarah or Peter's heartbeat.

"Peter and Lydia," Scott answers as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Derek moves forward until he's above Jackson's body bag. Scott continues, "Okay, well hold on a second, you said you knew how to save him."

Derek scoffs, "We're past that."

"What?! What about-"

Derek interrupts Scott, "Think about it, Scott! Alright, Gerard controls him now. Alright, he's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog, and he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful."

"No," Argent argues, "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not!" a voice booms from the other room. Gerard's presence sends chills down Sarah's spine, even worse his granddaughter behind him. Allison stands, waiting for command to shoot the arrow already locked into the bow. Gerard continues, "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead." Derek glares down at Jackson and raises his claws. He sends them down and Jackson lifts his own, right in Derek's chest. Derek stops, gasping for breath, looking like a fish out of water. Jackson stands, claws still in connect with Derek and he sends him flying across the room and on the floor behind the curtain maybe fifty feet from where Sarah herself stands.

Gerard smirks, "Well done to the last, Scott." He moves forward, "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to _me_." The sound of the arrow leaving to bow causes Scott's reflects to kick in, sending him to the deck. Isaac, however, isn't trained as well. He gasps in pain as the arrow enters his shoulder and fall to the ground.

Peter quickly throws his hand over Sarah's mouth, making her incapable of creating the loud scream she wishes she could. Scott drags Isaac away, and Sarah moves away from Peter, following them. He lets her though, he watches as she makes sure to stay quiet and invisible in the shadows, even though he can hear her panicky heartbeat.

Sarah enters the other room completely unnoticed by the alpha, two betas and Kanima fighting there. She can't keep up, her eyes not meant to watch such super speed. Though she does notice when the Kanima throws both Scott and Isaac halfway across the room.

In the corner of her eyes, Sarah sees it Allison stalks Isaac before he can help his alpha. She steps in front of him and stabs him with two blades between her hands.

Sarah runs, at that moment, she doesn't care who sees her, she just wants to stop Allison from hurting Isaac. As Allison stabs him she races up behind her pulling the girl off of him with everything she has, which fortunately is enough for Allison to stumble back into her; unfortunately isn't enough to restrain Allison from swinging around slicing blindly at her. She feels pain in her shoulder as Allison pulls the knife out. Then there's pain in her forehead as Allison swings across it. Sarah stumbles back, giving Allison the opportunity to kick her in the chest and the punch her in the jaw, knocking the girl to the ground and busting her lip open.

Sarah can't move much after that, she thinks that she has a broken rib from Allison's kick to her chest and her right shoulder and forehead burn from the cut. She sure that her jaw is bruised from the punch. She doesn't think the one on her head is that deep, but she vaguely remembers Allison shoving the knife into her arm and then having to pull it back out again.

She tries to pull herself away from the fight and into the dark corner where she can suffer alone quietly. She doesn't remember much after that She can't really see, her vision becoming hazy from the mixture of dirt and blood-loss. She tries not to focus on one thing, or else her brain will start pounding in her skull.

Isaac runs over to Sarah's side when he an pull himself up from Allison attack on him. She's up against the wall, one hand holding onto her arm and she gasping for air, eyes crossing and uncrossing every once in a while. There's blood pooled around her, her own blood. Isaac makes a defensive crouch in front of her watching as the Kanima comes up behind Allison and wrapping it's hand around her throat.

"Not yet sweetheart!" Gerard smirks as he comes up out of the shadows. Isaac hovers protectively over Sarah now, who's struggling to breathe. He takes the hand wrapped around her arm and takes it in his, intertwining their fingers and glaring at Gerard.

Allison gasps, "What are you doing?"

Scott answers for Gerard, "He's doing what he came here to do."

"Then you know," Gerard accuses.

Allison asks, "What's he talking about?"

Gerard looks between her and Scott, "It was that night outside of the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened you mother? I knew I saw something in you eyes. you could smell it, couldn't you?"

Isaac speaks up still clutching Sarah to him, "He's dying." The smell of death is overpowering when Isaac is next to Gerard.

"I am," Gerard agrees, "I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet." He smirks darkly at Derek lying helplessly on the ground, "_But_, the supernatural does." Sarah understands it now, why he needs the Kanima, to get to Scott, who can get to Derek, who can give Gerard _exactly_ what he needs to survive. With the bite though, he'll become a werewolf and will probably kill the paralyzed Derek and become an alpha himself. Then, he'll come back and kill Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Scott, but she can't voice her newfound information, the only she can do is watch, listen, and keep breathing.

"You _monster_," Mr. Argent growls at his father.

Gerard smiles, "Not yet."

"What are you doing?!" Allison cries.

Argent gasps, "You'll kill her too?"

"When it comes to _survival_," Gerard explains, "I'd kill my own_ son_." He looks over to the young werewolf before him. Gerard smiles, "Scott…" Scott debates, conflated to do what's right. He looks between Derek and Gerard, before making his decision.

Sarah wants to scream out to him, to tell him don't, but she can't anything; nothing but watch, listen, and keep breathing. She grips tighter onto Isaac's hand, finding it harder and harder to keep breathing. Her eyelids struggle to remain open and she's afraid to blink, because she might forget to open her eyes back up. Isaac gently places his head onto her stomach under her shirt. She wants to ask what he's doing, but she can't do anything but watch, listen, and keep breathing. She feels it before she can see the black substance entering Isaac's veins. He's taking some of her pain away. She feels her cuts repair themselves slightly and her throat open up just a little, making it so easier to breathe once again. Isaac's eyes ask her if it has helped and she nods till that hurts too and she stops nodding.

They return their gaze back to Scott and the others to see him grab the paralyzed Derek and and drag him over to Gerard.

"Don't," Derek persists, "You know he's going to kill me afterwards. He'll be an alpha."

"That's true," Gerard agrees, "But I think he already knows that, don't you Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison." Sarah sees Allison shake her head in protest, begging Scott silently to not go forth in her grandfather's wicked plans. Gerard continues, "Doing this small task for me, and they can be together. _You_ are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love." Isaac pulls Sarah even closer to his body, using himself as a shield against Gerard as he pulls off his coat, readying himself for this so called gift.

"Don't!" Derek cries.

Scott apologizes, "I'm sorry, but I have to." He pulls Derek's hand back, lifting him up and forcing his jaw open with one hand. Gerard rolls up his sleeve and holds his arm out straight. He places it into Derek's mouth and Scott forces Derek to chomp down. Gerard screams out, feeling the bite spread. He stumbles back a little, before smiling, showing off his prize to the room. Sarah almost chokes on her lip blood at the gruesome sight of Gerard bleeding black blood.

"What?" he asks to all of the confused looks around him. He looks down, "What is this? What did you do?"

Derek looks up at Scott for answers. Scott explains, "Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan, too." Sarah shocked, _Scott_ of all people fooled her. She had really underestimated her friend's abilities and wits. Gerard reaches for his medicine hidden in a small cylinder. He opens it to find small blue pills.

Gerard cries out, "_Mountain Ash_," destroying the pills in his fist. Yeah, Sarah had _really_ underestimated Scott.

Gerard falls to his knees, black liquid flushing from every hole in his body. He throws his head back and begins to convulse. He vomits gallons of the dark substance, making Sarah want to heave herself. She looks away, not being able to take much more of this. Gerard stops, then falls to the ground. Sudden, soft jerks keep Sarah from believing that he is dead.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asks up to Scott.

Scott hesitates, contemplating as to why he didn't tell Derek. He elucidates, "Because you might be an alpha, but you're not mine."

Movement distracts Sarah from Scott. Gerard spits out the remainder of the liquid from his lips, he cries out to the Kanima, "Kill them! Kill. Them. All!" He falls into his pool of vomit and Allison is released from the Kanima's grip. She elbows him in the face and the Kanima pushes her to the ground, running towards his master. Isaac growls, pushing himself in front of Sarah.

Everyone flinches as Stiles' jeep floods onto he scene, knocking into the Kanima. Sarah has never seen anything so beautiful.

Stiles cries, "Did I get him?" Scott lets out a breathy laugh, before the Kanima jumps onto the hood of Stiles' jeep, screaming at them in it's reptilian way. Sarah wants to cry out, but all that comes out is a harsh breath. _Have I forgotten how to speak? What's wrong with me?_

Stiles screams enough for the both of them though and he and Lydia each rush out of the car through the passenger side.

"Jackson!" Lydia cries, as the Kanima lifts itself onto it's hind leg, poised to kill. "Jackson!" she continues.

Stiles warns, "Lydia!" and rushes towards the girl he loves, but Scott grabs him, holding him back.

Lydia sniffles, holding the key up for Jackson and the rest of the room to see. The Kanima stops, watching the key with interest. It begins to shift back to Jackson, its eyes glazed, as if recalling a memory. Jackson's eye color and shape return as he reaches for the key, taking it gently from Lydia's grasp. He steps back a few paces, away from the crying girl.

Derek and Peter rush forward, using this as an opportunity. Each dig claws on either side of Jackson's half-transformed body. They lift him up as he gasps for breath. They drop him, retracting their claws and move away. Isaac picks Sarah up as gently as he can in his arms, but she still gasps out in pain. He runs over between Derek and Stiles. Scott and Stiles only now notice the injured girl. She struggles to maintain eye contact with Stiles and tries to speak, she tries to tell him that she's fine, she'll be okay, ut she can only manage a soft squeak, as Stiles takes the uninjured hand in his own, placing a watery kiss onto her knuckles.

Before Jackson can fall, Lydia rushes forward, capturing him in her arms. Jackson manages to gasp between coughs, "Do-do you still…?"

Lydia nods, tears slipping down her cheeks, "Yeah, I do…I do still love you. I do, I do, I do still love you." Jackson's eyes close and he falls against her. Lydia grips onto him as if her life depended on it. Tears find their way into everyone's eyes as Lydia gently lays the beautiful boy on the cold, stone ground.

Allison is the first to speak, "Where's Gerard?"

"He can't be far," Mr. Argent answers.

Lydia rises, facing away from the group, she turns tear streaks marking her lovely face. Stiles steps forward, letting go of his sister's hand. Sarah sees it, trying, yet failing to point it out to Isaac and the others. Only when the noise hits their ears does everyone shift their gaze from Lydia to Jackson. She turns not believing her ears, but does believe her eyes when she sees Jackson's chest rises and falling unevenly. Fair eyelids open, revealing dazzling sapphire-blue eyes.

He stands, uncurling his claws and allowing a loud roar to spring from his lips and awaken the once sleeping night. His claws and facial hair retract, leaving the group with the-stark naked-Jackson. Lydia runs forward, obviously not caring that Jackson is nude and embraces him, as he does with her. They hold one another.

Stiles feels his own eyes watering, and Scott watches him curiously, to which Stiles replies, "He scratched my jeep." Sarah would have laughed if she could of.

* * *

**EPILOGUE (Four Days Later)**

The front doorbell rings. Sarah stands to get it, but her brother stops her. "Nope," Stiles argues, "Dad said _you're_ on bed rest and left me in charge to take care of you while he's gone." Sarah makes a face, but allows her brother to get the door for her. She had right about the broken rib thing, there are two actually. The bad thing about broken ribs is you can't just wrap them up in a cast or have a surgery and be done, you just have to wait and let them heal because they are too close to the heart and lungs and the doctors are afraid to do anything. Sarah had gotten lucky, her broken ribs were resting on her right lung which was what had made it so difficult to breathe, but miraculously, they had already started the healing process. The doctors can't explain why, but Sarah can and she has to give all thanks to Isaac. The cut on her forehead was thin and shallow enough to heal by itself, but she had to get stitches on her shoulder. The bruise on her jaw and busted lip are almost completely healed.

Stiles calls from the foyer, "It's for _you_!" Sarah smiles, standing and stumbling slightly up to the front door to see Isaac wearing dress pants and a button-down shirt holding a bouquet of roses. Each can only stare at each other, blushing when Stiles clears his throat. "Yeah, so…I'll just go."

He leaves to the kitchen, leaving Sarah and Isaac standing on the front porch together. Sarah smiles awkwardly, "So…what are you doing here?"

Isaac smiles, remembering what it was he was going to ask her before he got distracted by well…Sarah. "Oh yeah! Well…do you remember what I told you the night before Lydia's birthday party?" Sarah shakes her head, confused and Isaac continues, "I said that once this blows over I would take you out on a real date."

Sarah blushes a deep scarlet, "Oh yeah…"

Isaac smiles, "So here I am, asking you if you'd like to go on a date with me."

Sarah smiles, nodding enthusiastically, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Isaac surprises his laugh with a serious expression, "And another thing…"

"What is it, Isaac?"

Isaac smiles softly, taking Sarah's small hands in his own. "Sarah, it's just that I love you…a lot actually, and I was wondering-hoping! I was _hoping_ that you'd do me the honor of being my girlfriend…?"

He shows her the flowers, but Sarah ignores him, instead cupping his face in her hands, pressing her lips against his own passionately. She pulls away and each smile like idiots as she says, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Yeah, so I have decided to do a Sequel, I'm going to call it "All Eyes On You". Hope you enjoyed this story. I love you all.**

**Ciao, belle. :)**

* * *

**ATTENTION! Sequel, All Eyes On You, is now up! Thank you!**


End file.
